Fragments of Me
by KestrelMae
Summary: When Mimi gets her heart shattered by Michael, she decides to return to Odiaba, hoping to find some way of putting herself back together again. Hope, it seems, springs in the most unlikely of places, or people. Mimato.Rated M for lemon chp.19 & language.
1. The Break

**Fragments of Me**

A/N: This is my first fic, so please be kind. I'm learning. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thankies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... or anything related to Digimon... it's rather sad, really. :(**

**Story Summary: When Mimi gets her heart shattered by Michael, she decides to return to Odiaba, hoping to find some way of putting herself back together again. Hope, it seems, springs in the most unlikely of places, or people. Mimato.**

**The Break**

Tachikawa Mimi gently closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She took a deep breath in, and then slowly let it out. In and out. She did all that she could to focus on nothing else but her breathing. Today had been a long, _long_ day. So much had happened. She needed all the courage she could muster for what was coming...

**Flashback ****-------**

The phone was ringing. Mimi's eyes snapped open. She was standing in the shower, reveling in the sensation of warm water running smoothly over her skin, soothing the tension from her tense, knotted muscles.

She'd been waiting all week for a phone call from an executive from the TV station. S he knew that her cooking show's ratings had been going down lately due to the rise in popularity of a rival show on the same network. Her sponsors were thinking of pulling the plug on her show, leaving her heartbroken and undeniably jobless.

Her production manager was currently doing everything he could think of to finagle a contract for one more season. They could use the season to attempt a comeback, hoping the viewers would see that the bubbly blond Melinda, her rival, was nothing more than a bimbo with big boobs and a pretty face. Mimi had tasted Melinda's food before. It was... well...lacking was putting it lightly.

So all week she waited by the phone in hopes of getting "the call" from her manager to tell her whether or not she'd have a job in the coming months.

She sent a silent prayer up to whomever happened to be listening as she snatched a towel from the towel rack. She quickly wrapped it around her thin, lithe body and dashed into the living room, grabbing wildly for the phone. She caught it on the last ring.

"Hello? This is Mimi Tachikawa speaking."

"Mimi? It's John, hey. Well, I just got off the phone with Michael. He called me and told me to give you the news."

"Why didn't he just call me himself?" Mimi asked. Michael, her long-time boyfriend of five years was one of the executives at the TV station she worked for.

"I don't know. I guess he was busy. Look, hun, I'm really sorry. They decided it would be best to cut the loss and pull the show." At the silence that greeted him, John (her manager for the entirety of her career since she was just 16) went on. "I know that's a harsh blow, but it's not the worst thing that could happen."

"What do you mean?" Mimi's mind was frantically racing, searching for a way to understand, to cope, with this. She had tried all week to prepare herself or this, but now that she was staring the truth in the face, it nearly knocked that air from her lungs. "How the FUCK is this not the worst that can happen?! They just fucking fired me!"

"Mimi, I know. It sucks, majorly. But listen to me. They're giving you a really nice retirement plan." John was doing his best to put a positive spin on this.

"Retirement? Retirement! I'm 23! How is that retiring?" Mimi was having trouble keeping her voice under control. It cracked, and she knew it was rather loud. She honestly didn't care just now.

"Okay, you're right. 'Retirement' probably was the wrong word to use. The gist of it is that they're giving you money. Lots of money. They're being... _really_ generous. You've brought really awesome ratings to the station for four years straight. They know that, and they're grateful! I couldn't believe how hard Michael was pushing for them to give you more. This is a hefty figure we're talking."

Mimi sighed. It's not that she was unhappy at getting the money... it's just that, well, she _really_ liked her job. And now that was gone.

"Okay, John. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you did all you could for me. We had a good run, huh?"

Mimi could hear John's smile in his voice. "Yeah, we really did, sweetheart. Look, you take some time to relax, okay? Go on vacation; do something you've always wanted to but never had the time for until now. The world is at your feet. You have enough money to have some fun before we start looking for more work. And there will be jobs for you. I promise. Alright?"

"Yeah, alright. Thanks, John. For everything."

"No problem. It's been fun. Take it easy, hun."

"Okay. Bye, John." Mimi set the phone down with an intense mixture of emotion: fear, anger, loss, and yet... relief. At least she wouldn't be waiting in the dark for the answer anymore.

One question bounced around in her mind, never settling in one place long enough to search out the answer to her desperate plea. _What now?_

**End of Flahsback**

Mimi groaned and did all she could to ignore the thoughts of her conversation with her manager she had earlier that day. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now; not in the mood to be where she was. Michael's secretary had called earlier telling her that Michael had made reservations at a nice restaurant for the two of them tonight. He would meet her at the restaurant.

And he was late. She sat alone at a table in the center of a softly lit dining room. Candles glimmered on every table.

The sounds of happy couples, laughing businessmen out to impress a special client, and the grating of silverware on fine china filled her head. It was annoying her; a strong headache was beginning to make itself known in her temples.

She was dressed in a long, sleek, black silk gown. She had curled her hair so that it fell in luscious, honey colored waves down just past the middle of her back. She had on nice jewelry, including the silver ring Michael had given her a year before to celebrate 5 years together. Her makeup was perfect, and she was _stunning_. She had seen several mean staring at her throughout the night. Too bad she felt like trash, even dressed to the nines.

She glanced down at the thin silver watch that encircled her delicate wrist. He was 45 minutes late. _Fifteen minutes more_, she thought, _and I'm leaving_.

A waiter appeared at her elbow with a glass of champagne on a silver tray. "With compliments, ma'am," he said, setting down the glass in front of her, "from the gentleman at the bar."

Mimi glanced at the bar, and sure enough, there was a man in a cream colored tailored suit looking at her intently. He raised his drink to her in salutations. She smiled, or rather smirked, and raised her glass as thanks. She was definitely in the mood for a drink.

"Mimi."

Mimi whirled around in her chair to see Michael standing there, looking as if nothing at all had happened. He appeared unaware that he had kept her waiting for so long.

"How was your day?" Michael asked. Mimi scowled at him. Something was up. Who would ask that at a time like this?

"You're late." Mimi said, voice as cold as ice.

"It's nice to see you too, darling." Something was _definitely_ up. Michael sat down across the table from her, draped his napkin across his lap.

"Very late."

Michael frowned at Mimi. Seeing she was upset, Mimi figured Michael would apologize and tenderly offer his sympathies at the loss of her job. Instead, his gaze turned just as icy.

"I was busy. I... had to meet with someone at the last minute." Mimi noted that his voice held no note of apology.

"You couldn't call? I've been sitting here, alone, for nearly an hour!" Mimi hissed. This was _not_ her day.

"I said it was last minute!" Michael ran his hands through his hair. Mimi found this to be somewhat odd... Michael only ever did that when he was either very nervous or very upset about something. Not a good sign, to say the least.

"Did something happen at work?" Mimi asked.

Michael's mouth twisted into an ironic smile. "You could say that. I'm just being... pressured a lot lately." Michael picked up his menu and began to look at the selection, signaling he didn't really want to discuss this anymore. Mimi, however, was not done.

"Who's pressuring you? And to do what?"

Michael's gaze flicked over to her for just a moment before returning to his menu. "We'll talk at home, okay? I'll... I'll tell you everything at home, alright? Can we eat now?" Michael signaled to the waiter that they were ready to order.

Dinner was eaten in more or less a sulky silence. Mimi contemplated Michael's attitude throughout the entire drive home. Since they had arrived separately, they each drove their own car back to their classy loft apartment in the heart of New York.

Mimi got home first, and immediately began to undress and take off her makeup. She got dressed in her pajamas and went to the kitchen for another glass of wine, wondering what was keeping Michael.

She held her wineglass gently in her small hands. Walking to the huge windows the overlooked the city, she stared out into the chaos of New York City's night-life. Her mind was thousands of miles away, not seeing anything in front of her.

She knew something was coming. Something that would rip her world out from under her feet. Something was coming, and Michael was bring it ever closer. Her breathing quickened and her eyes began to tear. She was terrified. A fear of the black abyss of the unknown terror gripped her heart tightly, trying to wring the life out of her.

Mimi's surrounds suddenly rocked back into place as a key turned in the door. She spun quickly, gasping for air, facing the door. Her mind didn't register her hands slackened, dropping the wineglass to the carpeted floor.

Michael came into their apartment. Seeing her, he couldn't make eye contact. He set down his briefcase by the door and loosened his tie, focusing on the red wine on the carpet. Finally, with a grudging sigh, he let his eyes lock with hers. He noted the red wine was definitely going to stain their pristine white carpeting, but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"We need to talk."

Mimi swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be good. She didn't want to deal with this; not today. She broke their gaze and walked to the kitchen for a towel to clean up the wine.

"Let's talk tomorrow. I've had a bad day," she said. She was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. She certainly didn't feel that calm. Her hear would surely tear through her rib cage at any moment.

"We need to talk tonight."

"Michael, please!" Mimi begged.

"Mimi... I need you to listen."

"No! Not today; not now. Whatever it is, it can wait!"

"No, it can't. Dammit, Mimi!"

Mimi was already blotting the towel on the carpet, desperately trying to soak up some of the blood red liquid. She could smell the sticky, sweet tang of the alcohol; it filled her senses, making her head feel fuzzy. Her back was turned from Michael, but she could sense him shifting uncomfortably from foot to food in nervous anticipation.

"Mimi, would you look at me, please?" Mimi didn't move, didn't respond. She just continued to sop up the spilt wine.

"Mimi, I'm leaving. I mean... well, Mimi... I- I've been having an affair. She... the woman I've been sleeping with... she's been pressuring me to leave you- to move out. Now, I've thought a lot about this, and I think it would be best for both of us if I moved out."

Mimi's hand froze on the wineglass she was picking up. She just sat there, kneeling in front of the stained carpet. When she didn't respond, Michael rushed on.

"We've just... we're different people now, Mimi. You're not who you were at 18, and I'm not who I was at 20. It just seems like we're just together anymore because we're all each other know. And I'm tired of that, Mimi. I'm... I'm _bored_.

"I was late tonight because... the woman I'm sleeping with, she came to see me. She was angry; she wanted me to make a decision. So I made it. And this is it. I called her in the car on the way over here. I just- I really think this is for the best."

He paused, picked up his briefcase, and continued, turning back to the door.

"I'll just buy some new clothes tomorrow. I'll stay at her place for a couple days and give you time to decide what you want to do. Call me when you've made your choice, Mimi... I'm sorry. I need you to know that... I really wish you'd say something..."

Mimi didn't answer.

It was some time later that Mimi became aware of her thoughts again. She got slowly to her feet, wineglass clutched tightly in her hand. When she turned around, Michael was gone. With a heaving sob, Mimi threw the wineglass against the opposite wall, watching as it shattered to pieces, falling in a spectacular show of glittering shards, sharp and hard, but softly, deceivingly reflecting the light. It shattered. Her heart, her life, shattered along with it, into just as many pieces.

Into a thousand, tiny, sparkling fragments, each glinting with an impossible hope of being reunited as a whole.


	2. The Crash Heard 'Round the World

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please be kind. It will be rated M in later chapters. If you have any constructive criticisms, I am more than happy to hear them... just be nice if you can. ; Thank you. I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.**

The Crash Heard 'Round the World 

The next few days passed quickly for Mimi. She cried. Sometimes she thought she would never be able to stop, but Mimi was task-oriented. She kept herself busy. Her time was occupied by making arrangements, cleaning the apartment top to bottom, contacting various people, and packing.

As the fog of grief lifted from around her, Mimi found that the only thing she cared about was getting out of New York. One word rang throughout her thoughts, an ever-present comfort. _Odaiba_. _Home_. Things were simpler there. She had to get away. And where else could she go... Odiaba or bust!

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Sora?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

Mimi's voice caught in her throat, choked with emotion and relief. She felt tears welling from within her, but forced them down. Not now, not yet.

"Sora, this is Mimi. Tachikawa Mimi."

There was a long pause on the other side of the line. Mimi began to wonder if perhaps she had made a mistake in calling. Then an ear-piercing squeal erupted from the phone.

"Oh my god! Mimi! I can't believe it's you! We were all starting to think you'd dropped off the face of the Earth! Why, if it weren't for your emails to TK, we'd really think you had completely forgotten us all!" Sora laughed in joy and continued to gush over her long-lost friend.

Mimi was surprised to find herself smiling. She didn't think it was possible to smile when you felt this... hollow. Well, she knew she _could_ smile; she just didn't know she could _mean_ it. It was nearly enough to make her cry again!

"Well, wow! So what's up?" Sora said finishing her little rant and chastisement for not keeping in touch. The only member of the old gang Mimi had really kept up was TK. He was like a little brother to her.

"Well, it's a long story, but to make it short: I'm coming home," Mimi explained.

"To Odaiba?"

Mimi snorted in amusement. "Of course. Where else? Yeah, I'm coming back to Odaiba. Life's kind of worn me out in New York, so I want to start over. Where else would I go to start anew but the beginning? Odaiba will give me a positive, fresh start."

"That's great Mimi. Everyone will be _so_ happy to see you."

"Thanks. Listen, I have a sort of favor to ask you. I have a plane ticket to fly home in a few days, but I'm _so_ busy trying to arrange things on this end that I'm scared I won't have time to get everything set in Japan..."

"Oh, that's not good. What can I do to help?" Sora asked. "Just say the word, and it's done!"

Mimi felt overwhelming gratitude towards her auburn-haired friend. Sora always was willing to do anything to help. "Well, I'm not going to ask anything huge. I was just wondering if you could keep an eye out for any apartments in the area. I can get a hotel room for a bit, but I need somewhere to move into. Would that be okay?""

"So you've coming back for good?"

Mimi nodded, then realized that Sora couldn't see her nod. Sora couldn't see how the finality of those words _for good_ hit her like a ton of bricks. She found her voice again, but had to clear her throat before she could speak. Although she was excited about going home, she had to admit that she was still rather frightened by what the change would bring. "That's the plan. I'm tired of New York. I'm ready to come home. I miss Japan. I miss my _friends_. I miss _you_!"

Sora giggled. "I miss you too. Don't worry about anything. I'll get everyone together; we'll get everything settled on this end."

Mimi sighted theatrically. "Sora you are a lifesaver!" Mimi was glad to hear the sound of Sora's laugh again.

"I try. So tell me what's been up with you! Inquiring minds want to know!"

Mimi felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. "Oh... you don't want to hear about that. It's all pretty boring." She tried to sound lighthearted. The smile she tried to force quickly fell. She just wasn't ready to go into all of this. The wound was much too fresh to be rubbing salt in it.

"Mimi?" Sora sounded as though she had been trying to get Mimi's attention for a few moments. Mimi shook her head back and forth trying to shake herself out of her thoughts and dislodge her depression.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry. I guess I kind of spaced out." She forced a strangled giggle.

"Are you okay, Meems? You seem... distant."

"Oh, I'm fine. You know me!" Her voice was far higher than it ought to be. She knew instantly that she didn't fool Sora for a minute. _Here's to hoping she just lets it go_ Mimi thought.

"Yeah, okay. Well, um... Oh! How's the job thing going? TK told us you might have your show cancelled."

_Damn_. Mimi took a deep breath. Putting on an act was proving to be far harder than she had expected. It was taking her, too. She was beginning to run low on energy and patience. _It's not Sora's fault. She's just trying to be a good friend._

When Mimi didn't answer right away, Sora peaked up. "Oh, you lost it, didn't you? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Mimi couldn't help but give a small smile at the amount of apologetic concern that came pouring from her friend. "It's okay. There's no way you could have known. Yeah, I lost it, but it's fine. It was getting old anyway. I'm ready for a change." Mimi lied. She lied through her pearly, white teeth.

"It's great that you're taking it so well. Let me catch you up on what everyone's been up to over here. Then we'll talk more about what you need me to do for your arrival. How's that sound?"

"That sounds _wonderful_! I can't wait to hear about everyone! I'm so behind on everything..."

"You'll catch up; I promise. Let's see..."

Mimi and Sora talked for nearly two hours that night. They relived old memories about their little group and discussed the latest news on everyone.

Sora and Tai were engaged now. When Mimi heard the news, she felt a surge of excitement for the couple. If anyone belonged together, it was those two. Mimi's hand had reflexively closed into a fist, curling over the silver ring on her finger. She still couldn't bring herself to take it off. The ring was part of her now, the weight a comforting presence on her left ring finger.

Sora's mother had died two years earlier from cancer. It really hit her hard, but Sora was dealing was well as could be expected. Sora had taken over her mother's business, and it was doing well under it's new management.

Jou was a doctor, and had quickly climbed the ranks at the hospital he worked for. He was currently the Chief Resident. He hadn't gotten hitched yet; he spent all his time at the hospital doing menial things like saving people's lives.

Izzy _had_ been hitched. He and his wife, Haruhi, were expecting their first child in the winter. Izzy worked as a high level executive for a computer research and development corporation.

Tai had spent several years trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. He had worked several odd jobs, but finally became a gym teacher at a local middle school with encouragement from those around him. He also coached several local sport teams.

TK and Kari were both still in school, close to finishing. Kari would be a teacher; she had a student-teacher position at a private elementary school just outside of town. She did a lot of volunteer work and tutored on weekends.

TK was working on a degree in photography. Mimi knew he was good; he sent her several samples of his work in his emails. Many of his pieces had already been spotlighted in small galleries. He seemed passionate about it, and did all types of work with it. He covered everything from landscape to advertising and modeling photos.

"Let's see, who's left?" Sora wondered, ticking off her friends on her fingers as she listed them to Mimi. Mimi didn't need the list to know who was missing. The only person Sora hadn't told her about was the one she found herself most interested in knowing about.

"Matt," she whispered. Her heartbeat quickened and a fine sweat appeared on her brow. She had a perfect picture of him in her mind, as he looked the last time she'd seen him. Tall, shoulder length blond hair, sultry deep voice, and ocean eyes. She had to forcibly draw breath into her lungs as the image of the 17 year old boy fluttered in her mind, much like the butterflies now fluttering in her stomach.

"Oh yeah. Matt's been doing well. He started his own recording business, you know. He's not huge or anything, but he does make good money. He still plays guitar on the side and even put out a CD of his own. His business is really taking off; he's met some of the wildest music stars!" Sora reported.

"Is he married?" The question flew from her lips before she knew what she was saying, and a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her the fate of her world rested on the answer to this question.

Sora laughed as she heard the anxious interest in Mimi's voice. "Why? Are you looking for someone? No, he's not married. I'm not sure if he's dating anyone right now or not." Sora giggled some more, and Mimi felt a deep blush rise in her cheeks.

"Well, you mentioned whether or not everyone else was married. I was just... wondering." Mimi murmured.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure. Aren't you still with Michael though? Last I heard, you two were going strong."

"No. We're... we're kind of taking a break for a little bit." Mimi wondered if Sora could even hear her whispered response.

Apparently, she had, because she said. "I see. Well, all the more reason to hit the clubs, girlfriend!" Mimi gave a wry smile as her friend attempted to cheer her. Sora then tactfully, and quickly, changed the subject. They hammered out some ideas of what Mimi wanted in an apartment and such. All too soon, in Mimi's opinion, they hung up the phone, promising to talk again soon.

Mimi sat on the bed, her hand still lightly settled on the phone that sat on her bedside table. She just sat there, waiting to decided what to do next. She looked around her room... what had been _their_ room, _their_ bed. Boxes sat in various places around the room, each half full of memories and keepsakes. Her whole life packed away for relocation.

She picked up the phone again. She had to call Michael and let him know she was moving back to Japan. Her thumb lighted on the first digit of his cell phone number, but didn't apply any pressure. A few moments passed, each one seeming like hours. She sat the phone down, quietly. She wasn't ready for that. She promised herself she'd do it tomorrow... or maybe the next day.

She quickly switched off the bedside lamp and exited the room. She threw herself onto the couch and yanked a sheet up over her head. Hidden in the dark shadows of this foreign place she once called home. She let the tears come, let them slide down her face and into the pillow.

She wasn't entirely certain what the tears were for. She felt so much. She was relieved to know she'll be leaving New York, returning home to her friends for the first time in years, and starting over with a clean slate.

But underlying all the joy she felt, was the deep, dull ache of a broken heart, shattered dreams, and a life interrupted. How long would she feel this? How long can a heart break?

Between her racking sobs, Mimi prayed that all her pain might one day be justified. May she have the grace to remember this pain, if only to make the joys yet to come that much more precious. She wasn't really keen on the pain at the moment, but she knew that in the end she'd make her own road and proudly walk it.

She just had to live through the death of her life as she knew it first...


	3. Fall in With Me

Fragments of Me

A/N: Once again, this is my first fic, and I'm doing my best to kind of pick up the pace a bit here. I have to write everything down on paper first, so it takes me awhile. I just can't seem to be creative sitting at a computer. So I write them on paper, and then edit them while I'm typing them all. I hope you all like it. Please review!! Thank you so much!!

**Fall in With Me**

Mimi stepped out of the aircraft, walked down the loading dock, and entered the airport proper. She took a moment to appreciate the babble of Japanese that reached her ears. It had been far too long since she had been able to speak Japanese _and_ be understood by the people around her. She wanted to immerse herself in the memories of her childhood. She wanted to drown herself in this feeling of coming home, letting it seep through her body and into her soul.

A fellow passenger bumped into her as the plane continued to unload. This brought Mimi quickly, if not roughly, back to reality. She briskly walked to the baggage claim, a deep blush turning her pale face a vivid scarlet.

Waiting for her bags to slide past on the conveyer-belt, Mimi checked her cell phone for the time. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she was actually ahead of her predicted schedule. Her luggage came by, and she lugged it off the belt and onto a cart. Most of her possessions had already been sent ahead of her and placed in a self-storage center. Her luggage contained just clothes and the basic necessities to last until she found an apartment.

Mimi moved out of the crowd of people still waiting for their belongings. She walked further down the airport to the passenger pick-up area. She found a bench and sad down, softly humming along to a popular pop song playing over the intercom. She busied herself by looking around in her purse for some lip gloss and some sort of mirror.

As she looked up from her compact, she caught sight of an all too familiar looking mob of hair. Tai. Mimi stood up and waited for them to come closer. It wasn't long until Sora appeared at Tai's side.

As soon as her dear friends saw Mimi, a confusing blur of conversation, greetings, and hugs whirled around her. Sora was talking a mile a minute and Tai helpfully offered his two cents whenever Sora stopped to draw breath. Mimi could hardly find time enough to thank them for coming to pick her up before they hushed her, telling her they were all too happy to be the first ones to welcome her home. Mimi's car was being brought over by ship to Japan, and wouldn't arrive for another week or so.

Mimi was bustled out to the car, answering questions posed by Sora and Tai about her flight and final arrangements made in America.

As Tai shut the trunk of his car, Sora took Mimi's hands in hers. "Mimi, we're so glad you're here. You've been missed. Welcome home." Mimi smiled and gave an emotional giggle at the sight of the loving honesty in Sora's eyes. They girls embraced again, and the trio loaded themselves into the vehicle. Tai and Sora sat up front, and Mimi contently took her place in the back seat.

As they pulled away from the airport, Mimi let out a sigh. It was evening now in Japan. The starts were just beginning to appear in the darkening sky. "So, where are we off to?" Mimi asked, realizing that she had never been told of her living arrangements. Sora and she had played a long game of voice-mail tag before having a short conversation about Mimi's flight plans.

Sora turned around in her seat to talk to Mimi. With a proud smirk Sora announced," We're taking you to your apartment!"

Mimi was shocked. "You found me an apartment already? On such short notice? Wow. You're good."

Sora laughed. "Well, I had to call in a few favors, but I have _connections_. Not. No, actually you're moving in with Matt," she stated casually.

"WHAT?!" Mimi was flabbergasted. There was _no way_ she heard that right.

"I _said_ you're moving in with Matt," Sora said calmly. "It's perfect."

"Matt? You're moving me in with _Matt_? As in Ishida Yamato, Matt?" Mimi looked at her friend as though she had grown a second head... a very ugly second head.

"Yep. That Matt."

"No." Mimi said it with as much conviction as she possessed.

"Yes," Sora said hopefully.

"No."

"Yes. Mimi, listen to me. You said you wanted a good location. Matt's apartment is really close to the shopping district, the hospital, and bunch of grocery stores," Sora explained.

"It's also really close to our apartment," Tai added. "Crime is really low in the area, so you don't have to worry about that so long as you do your part to be safe."

"That too" Sora said. "It's a stellar place with everything you asked for. It has a washer and dryer, a full kitchen, a good-sized bedroom for you, and a full bathroom. You said you wouldn't mind a roommate although you would prefer if it were someone that we know. Well, we certainly _know_ Matt, and so do you! It's a great plan," Sora looked at Mimi with puppy-dog eyes.

"And just what does Ishida have to say about all of this?" Mimi asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Sora's face took on a slightly worried expression. "Well, I will admit that it took some convincing on my part, _but_ in the end he did agree. I explained that you were a great cook and really neat. You could help him around the apartment. He's so busy that he doesn't have a lot of time to clean or entertain. Mimi..."Sora pouted. She had worked really hard to make this all work out. Mimi felt horrible at the thought of throwing all of Sora's good intentions out the window.

"Matt really is busy a lot of the time. You may not even know he's there!" Tai scoffed. "Plus, he may be leaving on a business trip later this month; he'll need someone to look after the house while he's gone anyway."

"Yeah! _See_, it's perfect, just as I said," Sora boasted. Mimi gave her a wry smile.

"It's not like it's permanent, Meems. I mean, you can always look for your own place. No one's going to hold _that_ against you. It's a place to stay until you get settled, and we'd feel better knowing you're with a friend," Tai explained.

Mimi tried to glare the pair down; they obviously had their arguments ready for her protests. She couldn't help but laugh, though. Tai and Sora joined in with relief at having convinced her. She couldn't be upset just because they wanted her to be safe and comfortable.

"Alright, I give up. You win. I'll move in with Ishida, but just until I find my own place!" Mimi said warningly.

Tai and Sora shared a private smile at their success. "That's all we ask," Sora answered kindly.

"Now then. Let's go find something to eat. I'm starving!" Tai exclaimed. Mimi let out a rich laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit, Tai! Not a bit!"

Tai grinned and deepened his voice saying, "I scorn change. Why change what's perfect?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the girls. Mimi deteriorated into a fit of laughter while Sora rolled her eyes.

"Oh geez."

The rest of the car ride was spent in amiable conversation mostly consisting of interesting parts of the scenery or discussing how much Odaiba had changed in the years of Mimi's absence.

While she kept pace with the conversation, Mimi's thoughts were repeatedly drawn back to thoughts of her new roommate. How had he changed? Was he still the same Matt? Or would he be a stranger to her? Would he like her? This Mimi who's so different from the strawberry-blond teenager he'd remember?

Mimi leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window and shut her eyes. Tai and Sora were arguing about... something. They fit together so well. Tai's spontaneity and sense of humor balanced perfectly with Sora's straightedge practicality.

Mimi felt the car pull over to the curb, and her head sprung up like a jack-in-the-box. Her eyes were wide as she looked around as though she was roughly woken from a deep sleep. She frantically tried to act normal although her heart was drumming loudly through her head. They had arrived at Matt's apartment... apparently.

Mimi's hand shook as she reached for the door handle, and she frowned down at it. She had been fine the whole ride, knowing this was their destination. So why was she fumbling so much now? She willed herself to snap out of it. She was acting like some nervous, bumbling, love-struck teenager. That was the exact opposite of how she wanted to appear to Matt. She groaned inwardly at the realization that that was exactly what she had been the last time Matt saw her. Ouch.

_Wait_ she thought. _Why should I care about what he thinks of me? I mean, yeah, he's my friend, but that's no reason to be freaking out. Come on, Tachikawa! Suck it up!_ Taking a deep breath, Mimi stepped out of the car.

Matt sat down. Matt stood up. Matt paced. He just could _not_ stay still. _I should have never let Sora talk me into this_. _My nerves are shot, and she's not even here yet! _ He groaned loudly and ran his fingers through his thick blond hair.

At the sound of a car coming down the street, Matt shot to the window. He peered out from behind the curtains, but the car passed. It wasn't them. A ridiculous amount of disappointment flooded his body. He'd been at this for the past 2 hours, knowing full well that she wasn't due to arrive until about 9.

Shaking his head, Matt ran his fingers over the bridge of his nose, putting pressure on his tired eyes. He began to think, and wondered just what the _hell_ he was doing. He was nervous, to say the least, about Mimi coming to live with him. But _why_? It's not like Matt had never had girls stay at his apartment before... but this was different. He felt an empowering urge to impress.

When the sounds of another approaching car reached his ears, Matt forced himself to sit down on the couch. He sat up ram-rod straight, his fingers drumming on his knees. He waited for the car to pass, unconsciously holding his breath. But the car didn't pass. It slowed. A few moments later brought the tell-tale sounds of car doors opening and closing. Matt was out of his seat and pressed to the window in an instant.

Gazing down into the street, Matt tried to make out the shapes below. He cupped his hands around the edge of his face to cut down the reflection of the lights from inside the apartment. Tai had parked the car at what _had_ to be the darkest part of the street.

"Dammit, Tai! Why couldn't you have parked under a damn streetlight?! Help me out here!" Matt hissed into the glass. There were 3 dark shapes in the street below, all congregated at the trunk of the car. He made out the familiar forms of Tai and Sora, so the third one must be...

"Mimi," he whispered. He watched as they group below unloaded the luggage and proceeding into the apartment complex and out of his field of vision. Now he just had to wait for them to climb the stairs to the third floor and reach his door.

Matt _hated_ waiting. It made him nervous. His fingers thrummed on his thighs as he looked around the apartment one last time, making sure it was presentable. He had taken pains to clean it earlier that day: a feat virtually unknown to him before now. _Oh geez. Where the hell are they? Are they honestly __that__ slow?_

Only seconds later Matt was able to make out Tai's loud voice as he joked with the girls, grunting with the effort of lugging Mimi's suitcases around. A shout came from outside his door. "Matt! We're coming in!" Without further ado, the door swung open.

Tai came in first, a suitcase in each hand. He walked to the center of the living room and set the suitcases along one of the walls. Then he turned back to the door and the other two-thirds of his party. Seeing them walk in, he promptly feel backwards onto the floor. "I'm spent!" he cried.

"I told you he'd be melodramatic," Sora said matter-of-factly. She carried in the small bag Mimi used as a carry-on. She continued into the house to pick on Tai and tell him to get up. She gave a snort of laughter as she moved away revealing... _her_.

Stepping lightly through the door with a third suitcase clutched in front of her, Tachikawa Mimi had arrived at last. She set down the suitcase, and Matt was able to look her over.

Her feet were clad in simple white, high-heeled sandals. The heel was low; they were classy, but comfortable. His eyes crawled up the most amazing pair of legs Matt had ever seen. They were long, lean, and perfectly smooth. Images of his hand slowly running lightly up the side of those legs came instantly and with gusto. He swallowed hard and moved on.

She was wearing a burgundy skirt of some light material that fell to just above her knees. Her spaghetti-strapped shirt was the same material as her skirt, though it had an aqua colored ribbon criss-crossing up her torso, ending in a little bow just in the hollow between her... oh god, her breasts! They were... spectacular. Matt shook his head and quickly moved on lest the situation become uncomfortable.

Her skin was light, but not too pale. She had her head down as she laughed at Sora and Tai's antics. She smiled with full, pouting lips and brushed a few strands of her long, chestnut hair behind an ear.

She was immaculate. As she looked up, her eyes connected with his. Matt's stomach dropped a few feet as eyes the color of dark, natural honey locked with his. He heard himself suck air in through his teeth. She smiled gently at him. He smiled back.

Her body may be that of a goddess ( _god was it ever!_), but those eyes were definitely Mimi. They glowed with an inner light and intelligence, a spark of mischief always present if you knew where to look. She was back.

"Mimi," Matt said opening his arms to embrace her. She stepped willingly into his arms, linking her own behind his neck as he pulled her waist closer to him. She was thin, but not too skinny. She had a good, healthy feeling to her.

"Hi, Matt," he heard her say. Her voice was heaven: soft and melodic but with an underlying sense of strength and confidence.

"Welcome home," Matt said, and squeezed her tighter.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter three. Things are starting to get interesting. I can't decide whether to have Mimi meet up with everyone in the gang at the same time or whether I want to space them out and give the visits a more one-on-one feel. It's a bit more personal that way. Don't you think so?**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I'm really getting excited about it. But right now its 4:47 AM where I leave... and I need sleep. **

**Please review. Thank you so much!! **


	4. Settle Down

Fragments of Me

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. I'm really happy so far with the story and with the reviews I've received. You're all so nice! Well, here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Probably never will. **

**Settle Down**

Mimi didn't know if she'd ever catch her breath. Surely she was dreaming. There was just no possible way that this... this _man_ holding her cou8ld be the boy she left behind nearly eight years before.

When Matt pulled her closer into their embrace, Mimi couldn't help but let her eyes flutter shut. Nothing in the world existed so long as her body was held against his. His arms were strong, but comforting. They promised a sense of protection and safety Mimi had come to believe was just make-believe, dreamed up by authors of cheesy romance novels.

Tai and Sora had been joking with one another, but at the sight of Matt and Mimi holding each other for dear life, their conversation died on their lips. They glanced at one another knowingly. There was totally something bigger going on here. After a few moments and an encouraging gesture from Sora, Tai loudly cleared his throat.

Matt and Mimi sprung apart as though an electric current had just run through their body. Both began to blush and turned away from one another. Sora looked back and forth between them, watching as a shy smile graced each of her friend's faces. She was brought out of her pondering by the touch of Tai's hand at her elbow. He jerked his head towards the door, and Sora nodded.

"Well, now that Mimi's safely delivered into your capable hands, I think we'll be heading out," Sora said to Matt, who nodded in response, not trusting his voice just yet.

Mimi quickly spoke up. "Oh, no! Do you have to go so soon?" A worried frown creased her brow, and she chewed lightly on her bottom lip. "I just got here, and I was hoping we could hang out a bit tonight."

Tai smiled brightly at Mimi, wrapping his arm around her thin shoulders. "Don't sound so scared, Mimi! We'll all hang out real soon. We just have work in the morning and a few things to finish up at home."

Sora gave Mimi a reassuring grin. "Yeah. I have a huge order to get ready for a client by tomorrow. I'm going to have to get up really early in the morning." At this, Sora wrinkled up her nose in distaste at the thought of having to get up early. "_But_... I'll tell you what. If you get yourself settled by tomorrow and find yourself bored to tears, come by the shop, and you can give me a hand! We can catch up and make plans for your homecoming party! How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. Thank you so much, Sora. You've been such a great friend. I don't know what I would do without any of you!" Mimi replied with a wry smile.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do. You have that list of phone numbers we wrote for you?" Sora asked. Mimi nodded, pulling out the slip of paper from her purse as proof. "Good," Sora continued. "Call me when you want to stop by, and I'll give you directions. Don't hesitate to call _anyone_ if you need _anything_, okay?"

By this time, Sora was talking over her shoulder as Tai gingerly attempted to usher her to the door. "Okay! I'll see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" Mimi called out. Tai gave a nod and pulled the door shut behind them.

And they were gone. Mimi was now alone... with Matt. She slowly turned to face him again, taking her time to get a good look at him.

_He's grown tall, that's for sure. He must be at 6'2", at least!_ Mimi thought. His legs were long, but there were in good shape. She could almost see his muscles flexing under his blue jeans. Matt turned to pick up the suitcases Tai had brought in, and Mimi took an appreciative glance at the well-sculpted backside presented to her. She want to just reach out and...

Mimi blushed six different shades of red. _Oh my god! I must be going crazy!_ She rolled her eyes at her own insanity and impure thoughts. Matt said something just then, but she was too caught up in berating herself to register his words. "What?" she said quickly.

Matt gave a small chuckle at her lost-in-thought expression. "I said I'll show you to your room if you'd like to unpack... or whatever."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," Mimi responded, instantly flitting around the living room trying to gather together her belongings.

_Maybe I'm not the only one who's a bit... preoccupied, right now_ Matt thought. This was going to be awkward. "Okay. Right this way." Matt started off down the hallway; Mimi followed behind.

She followed him down the hallway making small sound of approval as he pointed out different aspects of the apartment. She was mesmerized by the way the muscles in his back and shoulders bunched and unclenched in perfect, practiced, fluid motions. His emerald green button-down shirt was perfect for him. It wasn't too tight making him appear too thin and lanky, nor was it too baggy making him look dumpy. It was just the right blend of casual dress and good style, making a sense of carefully controlled... _manliness_ pour from him.

At last they arrived at the end of the hallway (which wasn't that long, but they'd made several stops along the way so that Matt could point out where things she might need were located). "Okay," he said, "This room on the left here is yours. The bathroom is just there." He twitched his head at the door at the very end of the hall. "And my bedroom is that door just behind you on the right." Mimi nodded, and Matt pushed open the door to Mimi's room.

Matt set the baggage down and turned to Mimi. His face was clean-shaven with a subtle hint of a beginning 5'o'clock shadow. His hair was still about shoulder length, think, and gorgeous. He ran his hand through it, and Mimi thought she would swoon right there on the spot at the sight of the sexy "now what?" smile he beamed her way. She had to focus hard to keep her legs for buckling under her. His ocean blue eyes darted around the room, never settling on one thing for more than an instant. Finally, they locked onto Mimi, and she thought she would drown in their depths, willingly.

"So, I guess I'll leave you to get unpacked." Mimi wasn't sure if this was a statement or a question.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," She said softly. Matt flashed another dazzling smile her way and left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

With a heart-weary sigh, Mimi looked around her new bedroom. She had to admit that it _was_ rather nice, not at all what she would expect in a bachelor pad. A queen-sized bed sat along the far wall, covered in comfortable looking bed-sheets and pillows in sky blue cotton. A chest of drawers was placed next to a spacious closet, and a window with blinds and drapes was invitingly placed at the far end of the room. There was a vase full of fresh flowers on a mahogany chest next to the window.

While it would have been nice to take a moment to appreciate everything Matt had done to prepare this room for her arrival, Mimi was much too weary to fully care at the moment. She knelt beside her suitcases and pulled out her nighttime routine necessities. She considered a shower, but quickly nixed the idea after another glance at the all too welcoming bed. She shed her clothes and adorned herself in the most modest pair of pajamas she could get her hands on at the moment.

A few minutes in the bathroom, and Mimi was ready to surrender herself to dreamland, and put herself at the mercy of the Sandman. One last thing to do. She quietly entered the living room where Matt sat on the couch, watching a nightly news program on the television. He had one foot propped up on the opposite knee and an arm thrown over the back of the couch.

"Matt?" Mimi called out. He immediately shifted to look at her. "I think I'm going to bed for the night. Thank you... for everything."

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad you're back. We'll talk more in the morning, okay? Go get some rest; I'm sure you're beat. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks. Goodnight, Matt." Matt turned back to the television, trying to hide his blush caused by the angelic vision before him.

"Goodnight, Mimi."

Mimi returned to her room and began burrowing her way beneath the layers of bedding. Oh god... the pillows were _feather_ pillows. She gave an excited squeal and buried her face in the worshiped object.

After getting over the wave of adoration towards her bedding, Mimi allowed her thoughts to drift back over the happenings of the past few hours.

She'd flown halfway around the world, been reunited with two of her best friends, been chauffeured through her beloved hometown, attempted to wrap her mind around the idea of moving her whole life (again), and moved into an apartment with a _very_ good looking man she hadn't talked to in half a dozen years. That's not too bad for one day!

What was up with Matt anyway? Mimi was never expecting these emotions. Every time she looked at him, her head felt all floaty and her heart fluttered madly in her chest. She shouldn't be feeling these things! She had just found out that her boyfriend of 5 years had been sleeping around on her, for heaven's sake! She should be heartbroken! She _was_ heartbroken... but that didn't stop these powerful feelings from pushing their way into her senses.

She decided to chalk it all up to stress. She'd been through so much in such a short period of time; it's no wonder her hormones were totally out of whack. A few days of rest and she'd be right as rain again. That was it. Definitely.

And so what if she felt attracted to him? It's not a sin. It's not as if she was in _love_ with the man or anything. Of course not! She was just looking too far into a pair of strong, honest, protecting arms, seeing only what she wanted to rather than reality. But wait, she wasn't _looking_ for that. No, she was fine being on her own. It felt good to be single again.

Mimi frowned to herself. That was a total lie. She didn't have much choice in being single again. But she wasn't about to go and throw herself at the first attractive man that came her way. She cared far too much for Matt to use him as rebound. Plus, they were _living _together. How awkward would _that_ be?

No, Matt was just being nice, being a good friend. That's all. Nothing more. And she was just overreacting. Yup.

As Mimi drifted off to a deep slumber, she heard Matt's voice echoing in the recesses of her mind, leading her towards the first night of pleasant dreams she'd had in weeks...

"_I'm glad you're back..."_

So there it is! Chapter four! I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review. It would make me ever so happy! I'm hoping to bring everyone together in the next chapter or two. I just want to make sure that I establish a bit of a good relationship between Matt and Mimi first. Let me know what you think! Thank you!

**-Kess**


	5. Feels Like Home

Fragments of Me

A/N: Thank you again for all of you who have reviewed my story. I'm getting really excited about continuing this, and your reviews give me the energy to press on! I will do my best to live up to your expectations, oh honorable readers. ::bows::

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but it would make a really stellar Christmas gift!

**Feels Like Home**

The morning dawned with sunlight streaming through her window, giving the entire room an ethereal glow. Mimi's eyes blinked the last drops of sleep away, and she gave a content moan. She was so at peace in this moment; she didn't want to move for fear that time would start again.

A few moments later, however, her stomach let out a growl of protest. She hadn't eaten anything since the meal they served on her flight over. Suffice to say, she was_ starving_. She threw off the covers and sat up. Yes, she could definitely wake up to this room every day. It was quaint and growing on her.

She crossed the room to the window and opened the drapes. She had to squint as the intense light flooded over her, but her eyes grew wide as the view came into focus. It was _spectacular_. The city and bay lay before her. In the distance she could see the giant Ferris wheel she had loved so much as a little girl. She knew that at night, the Ferris wheel lit up as it slowly spun on its axis, putting on a wonderful light show. The sea glimmered on the horizon. Oh, how she had missed the beaches in Japan! She couldn't wait to go swimming with the gang.

Now, however, now was the time for breakfast. Mimi walked to the mirror sitting atop her chest of drawers and made sure she didn't look _too_ disheveled. The last thing she needed was to scare her roommate into cardiac arrest. After running her fingers through her hair a few times, she deemed herself presentable.

Walking into the kitchen, Mimi stopped dead in her tracks. Matt turned at the sound of her approaching footsteps. Mimi tried to stifle her laugh, but couldn't help but laugh out loud. Matt had his mouth hanging open in sleepy surprise, his jaw was stubbled, and his hair could have made even Medusa impressed. It stuck out in all different directions with no rhyme or reason whatsoever.

"Good morning to you, too," Mat said, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to her. Mimi giggled again.

"I'm sorry Matt. It's just too cute. I couldn't help myself!"

"So I noticed." Matt leaned back against the counter, eyeing her over the brim of his coffee mug.

"I said I was sorry!" Mimi protested.

"Ah, but actions speak louder than words. Especially when those words are said while you're still laughing. I don't know if I can ever forgive this, Meems. I'm hurt." He placed a fist over his heart with a pained expression.

"Well, I guess I'll be forced to make you breakfast to show you how honestly sorry I am," Mimi stated, trying to hide her smile (and failing).

"Hmmm," Matt said looking pensive. "I guess that will do... _this_ time."

"Alright then; I'll keep that in mind. Now, what's my time limit look like? What time do you have to go to work?" She didn't want to be cooking when he had to leave. He'd probably appreciate a meal he actually had time to eat.

"You have all morning." Mimi lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow in a questioning glance. "I promised Sora I would take the rest of the week off from work to make sure you get your bearings. So I'm all yours until Monday." Today was only Thursday. Mimi frowned.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm really sorry."

Now it was Matt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Didn't have to do that? Has your memory failed you, old friend, or are we talking about different Sora's? You know how scary she could be when we were kids?" Mimi nodded. "Yeah, well, she's since perfected her technique." Matt shuddered in mock fear. Well, Mimi thought it was mock fear at least...

"Fair enough. Now to breakfast. What do I have to work with?" Mimi asked opening the fridge. 'Not much' was the answer, but Mimi was used to making something from nothing. It wasn't too long before they were both seated at the table with a simple, but delicious, breakfast.

"This is really good, Mimi. Where did you learn to cook?" Matt asked looking surprised.

"Are you kidding? I had my own cooking show for four years! You know that!" Mimi looked at Matt like he'd told her he was an alien or something.

"Well, yeah, but it never occurred to me that the food you made was actually _good_," Matt said teasingly. Mimi snapped her chopsticks together in Matt's direction, giving him a scowl. Matt grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "But no, seriously. I've always wondered how _you _came to have a _cooking_ show."

"Ah well, it's no big secret. When I was 16 I started modeling in America. Well, I was doing a shoot at the food network station for some steak sauce or something like that. Well, on the next lot over, they were filming a cooking show I used to watch with my mother. She's the one who taught me to cook; she was _amazing_. But anyway, I got introduced to Mr. Polt, the man who did the show, and we got to talking about cooking.

"Well, it turns out that Mr. Polt was planning on retiring in another year. He was looking for a new assistant to train to take over the show. Mr. Polt liked that I could cook (and that I had a pretty face). So he and John, my manager, got me the position as his personal cooking assistant when I was 17. Not too long after my 18th birthday Mr. Polt retired, leaving the show to me," Mimi explained nonchalantly.

"I'm impressed," Matt said, and he was.

"Oh yeah, it was my big break." Mimi rolled her eyes at herself; Matt shrugged.

"It got you where you wanted to go. You did well. So what are you going to do now?" The blond cocked his head as he watched the brunette think about his question.

"Honestly? I have no idea. As for the immediate future, I plan on taking a shower washing the dishes, and then we're going grocery shopping," she announced.

"Oh, we are, are we?"

"We are."

An hour later, Matt and Mimi were both showered and on their way to a small grocery store, chatting endlessly about this and that. Mimi was more than pleased with the selection of fresh fruit and fish the store offered. Matt was more inclined to buy the "Just Add Water!" meals, to Mimi's utmost horror.

On the way back, Matt told Mimi they were near Sora's shop if she wanted to stop by. He even offered to take all the groceries and head back to the apartment. The young woman thanked him excitedly and committed the directions he explained to her to memory.

Ten minutes later Mimi opened the door to Fine Flora, Sora's flower shop. Sora was behind the counter frowning down at a flower arrangement. She looked up as the bell above the door rattled. "Mimi! Hey, come on in. It's good to see you," Sora called. Flowers soon forgotten for the moment, the two rushed into conversation. After a while, Sora asked Mimi where she wanted to have go for her party.

"Well, I was thinking about the beach and the park with the Ferris wheel today," Mimi admitted. Sora's face lit up.

"Of course! That sounds like a great idea. We can go to the park in the afternoon and the beach in the evening. I don't think any of us have been there in ages. This will be so awesome!" Sora hurried into making plans about lunch and dinner, Mimi offering what she could.

Mimi wasn't able to stay for long; Sora had a lot of work to get done and Mimi had no knowledge of flowers. She walked back to her apartment smiling the whole way. Her mind raced with thoughts of going shopping with Sora on Friday and then meeting up with everyone on Saturday. She'd made the right choice in coming home, she decided. It just felt so... right.

When Mimi entered the apartment, Matt was on the phone. He waved to her and held up a finger to her to have her wait a moment. When he hung up the phone, Mimi asked him who he had called.

"Well, I decided that you and I are going out to dinner together tonight. I made reservations at an authentic Japanese restaurant. I figured it might help you wash some of that awful Yank off your soul," Matt teased. "It's a nice restaurant, but I assumed you own nice clothes."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"How lucky for you."

"Oh, no. It's you that's that lucky one." Her voice was sultry and she winked at Matt. His eyebrows shot up. Mimi walked to her room, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. She made sure to put a bit of swing in her hips. _Let him get a good look!_

* * *

As Matt checked himself out in the mirror later that night, he wondered what had possessed him to make the reservations. But then, the sight of his new roommate walking away made up for any insanity on his part. It was _more_ than worth it. 

"Matt?" Matt turned to see Mimi standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She was... _hot_. Her honey colored hair was pulled up on top of her head, with softly curled stands hanging down to frame her heart-shaped face. She wore a black dress with thin straps, a plunging neckline, and a sinfully short skirt.

He watched her cross the room to stand before him. She reached up and began to straighten his tie, giving him an eye full of just why his insanity was worth every moment. "Are you ready?" he heard her ask. Her eyes glanced up at him from his tie. She smiled, stretched out one finger and put it just under his chin, shutting his mouth that had somehow fallen open at some point with an audible click as his teeth clacked together. "Come on," Mimi said, walking out of the room. Damn, she knew how to play with a man. Matt followed her like an entranced puppy.

They were seated in the restaurant sipping on their wine in no time. Mimi, it had to be said, was _not _playing fair. Did she have any idea how easily men were excited when a drop-dead gorgeous woman was put in front of them? Matt gladly would have made a fool of himself tonight, just to get her to laugh. Judging from some of the looks from other customers, he wasn't the only one.

She was very good. She kept looking up at him from under her long lashes and stroking the stem of her wineglass with her perfectly manicured fingers. Matt swallowed, hard.

They had just ordered when Matt's cell phone rang. He gave Mimi an apologetic grin and answered. "Moshi, moshi!"

"Ishida-kun? This is Kazune. Are you busy?" Matt frowned. This wasn't going to be good.

"Sort of, Kazune-san. Why, what's wrong?"

"There's a problem with The Mockingbird's record. They're furious. We kept telling them that we aren't responsible for the mistake, but they're threatening lawsuits. I thought I had better call you..."

Matt rubbed his eyes as his listened to his employee explain the latest disaster concerning their most difficult client. Mimi looked worried; how could he tell her they had to leave? They were having such a good time... but this obviously had to be taken care of. "Yeah, okay. I'll be over. Tell them I'm on my way. Thanks. Bye." Matt hung up the phone with a silent groan.

"Everything okay?" Mimi sounded so hopeful, and she looked _so_ good. Matt grimaced.

"Not really. I'm afraid we'll have to cut our evening short. An emergency came up. I'm so sorry, Mimi..." Mimi stopped him with her hand.

"It's okay. I completely understand. It's not your fault. We can go to dinner any night. This needs your attention. You're the boss, after all." Mimi smiled reassuringly up at him as he helped her out of her chair.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Rain check, then?" he asked, offering his partner his arm. Mimi linked her arm with his.

"Definitely."

Words could not fully describe just _how_ annoyed Matt was at the moment. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he cared so much, but... he just did. At least he'd get to make it up to her, and anything involving Mimi looking like she did tonight was fine with him. And he thought he had had a hard time sleeping _last_ night because of her! After seeing her tonight, he'd be lucky to get any comfortable rest for a week!

_Just act natural, Ishida. She's not freaking out about it; she's not upset about it. It's not like it was a date or anything. She's just a friend. A friend who just so happens to make wearing pants incredibly uncomfortable..._

Matt groaned inwardly as her hip pressed against his as they walked to the car. Kami help him. He was going to need all the control he could muster in the coming weeks. He prayed that would be enough... She was _very_ good.

**A/N: hahaha. Poor Matt! Did you like it? The next chapter will definitely bring all the digidestined together again, as well as a few more unexpected surprises. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!**

**Kess**


	6. Good Times, Good Friends

**Fragments of Me**

A/N: This is by far the chapter I've had the most fun writing. I really hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Good Times, Good Friends**

Mimi dropped her purse at the door and flopped onto her bed with a huff. She'd been having the most wonderful night with Matt, but then that phone call ruined everything! She scowled and screamed into a pillow. What was wrong with her? It's not like it was a date or anything...

But still! She'd been having so much fun flirting with the poor man. She had hoped to be able to coyly ask him to unzip her dress for her when they got home... so much for _that_ plan! She wasn't really chasing after Matt or anything; they were just having fun with one another. Now that they'd grown past the age during which hitting was an appropriate form of flirting, this was how the game was played.

And he'd looked _so_ nice dressed in his black suit and dark blue dress shirt. She smiled remembering how she had straightened his tie. The scent of his after-shave had made her lightheaded. She had yearned oh-so-badly to slowly unbutton his shirt and run her ands over the toned muscles of his chest. She wanted to lie her head against that broad shoulder and listen for the tell-tale heartbeat that confirmed that Matt was actually mortal and not some sex god descended from on high.

Wait... sex?! Where did _that_ come from? Mimi blushed fervently and stood up to undress. She was not going to think about having sex with her friend. She was _not_ going to think about his body over hers, protecting her from the night while pleasuring her past all reckoning.

..._Dammit!_ That didn't work at all. As she pulled on her pajama pants and tried to redirect her thoughts to safer ground, Mimi felt liquid pooling in her womb. A warm sensation swept through her limbs and settled in her stomach. She groaned. This was not happening!

Mimi angrily pulled her hair down and retied it in a simple ponytail. She stomped out into the living room and turned on the television, hoping to distract herself from the dangers of her own mind. She absentmindedly flipped through the channels, finally stopping on a J-drama that looked pleasantly ridiculous.

Later she'd make herself a nice salad and then pig out on ice cream. She had a book she'd been meaning to finish. She could read that until she crashed off her sugar high, riding it into a good night's sleep. Tomorrow she would go shopping with Sora and definitely not think about her roommate and all of the deliciously erotic things he could do to her.

Oh, for heaven's sake! Mimi threw the remote control into the couch cushions and made her way into the kitchen. Forget the salad; she needed chocolate. She needed chocolate _now_. _Straight to ice cream then_ she thought, yanking open the freezer door and pulling out the gallon of chocolate ice cream. Where did Matt keep the spoons? The really _big_ spoons...

While Mimi chowed down on the godsend that was chocolate desserts, Matt was desperately trying to deal with The Mockingbirds. They were a young, alternative rock band attempting to produce their first album. Unfortunately for them, their manager had no idea what he was doing. He pointed blame at anyone he could, and the band was too stupid to fire his ass.

After nearly three hours of phone calls and shouting matches, Matt finally arrived home. He had dropped Mimi off earlier, but the window in front was dark. Was she asleep already? As he approached the door, he saw a faint flickering light behind the closed drapes. She must be watching television, but why in the dark? Oh well.

He opened the door and walked into the living room. Mimi was perched in the middle of the couch sitting Indian-style. A big tub of ice cream sat in her lap, and a big spoon was poised in the air just above it. Her face was intent on the television. He walked over to the couch to see what she was watching: some old black-and-white flick from the looks of it.

Matt shrugged and sat down next to her. Mimi scooped out some more ice cream with her spoon and offered it to Matt. He leaned over and allowed her to feed him the cold, sticky treat. After a few moments of watching the movie, Matt sighed and slid down in his seat, resting his head on Mimi's shoulder. She absently tilted her head to rest her cheek on his hair. Her unoccupied hand lifted slowly from her lap and patted his cheek.

_Maybe the night wasn't a complete waste after all..._

* * *

The next afternoon, Mimi went shopping with Sora. She had a good time. She had an especially good time trying to convince Sora to try on (and later buy) clothes that were a bit more flattering to her figure. Sora was in good shape, but she normally wore more sporty clothes rather than well-fitting outfits. It was absolutely adorable whenever Sora came out of a dressing room, bright red, and complaining that she could "never wear this!" Most of the clothes were outfits Mimi wouldn't even blink twice about wearing.

Sora dropped Mimi off in the evening with promises to see her tomorrow at the park. Mimi had a difficult time trying to open the door without some bag or another falling over or spilling out, but she finally made her way to the living room, calling out for Matt. No one answered.

Mimi went into the kitchen and found a note taped to the cabinet. _Mimi_, it read, _Got called back to the office. Going in to work for a few hours. Be back in time for dinner. Matt. P.S. Don't tell Sora. _ Mimi grinned down at the note and went to fetch her bags from the couch.

As she began to put away all of her new purchases, Mimi reflected on how quickly she and Matt had grown accustomed to one another. After the first awkward few hours, they had simply fallen into pace with each other. How long had they all slept together under the sky in the Digital World? Maybe that's why it didn't feel overly strange waking up and sharing space with Matt. With the added bonus of doors to provide some privacy, living with Matt now was much easier than camping in the Digital World. Not having to search for a bush to go to the bathroom was nice, too.

Just as she finished putting thing away, she heard Matt calling from the door. "Coming!" she called and ran out to greet him.

* * *

"Mimi!" TK exclaimed as his big sister figure hugged him tightly. He'd kept in contact with her through emails, of course, but there was no beating seeing her in person after so many years.

"Oh, TK! How are you? I can't believe how big you've grown! You're the spitting image of your brother!" Mimi cried.

"Ouch, Mimi. That hurts," TK joked and belatedly dodged a blow from his big brother.

"Not funny," Matt commented. Everyone laughed as Matt sulked.

"TK, don't hog Mimi all to yourself! We all want to see her too, you know!" Kari scolded. Mimi giggled and embraced the younger girl.

"Mimi, you're looking well," Jou said as he took his turn hugging her. Mimi smiled with a special fondness up at the man who had once been in love with her. He had certainly grown. His glasses were gone and replaced with contacts. He was still a head taller than she was, but at least his taste in clothes wasn't _as_ bad as it had been.

"Last, but never least," Mimi said wrapping her arms around the small frame of Izzy.

"Hey, Mimi. It's really good to see you again. Welcome home. Let me introduce you to my wife, Haruhi." The introductions made, Mimi instantly fell in love with the little, dark haired woman in front of her. Haruhi had a smiling face and a biting wit. It was fun listening to her and Jou spar with their words. Izzy watched from the sidelines looking highly amused.

After a heated debate, it was decided that they would go to the beach first and swim through the heat of the day. When the temperature began to drop, they would come back to the park. Luckily the beach and park were only a 10-minute walk from one another.

As soon as they reached the sandy beach, the boys ran off to bury Tai in the sand while the girls lay out to suntan. The woman gossiped with one another while watching the boys goof off. Mimi was amazed to find out what had happened to many of the people she had gone to school with. Some were doing well, others not so well, and one or two had died. Many had families now or had moved away.

TK ran over to the girls. "Kari, can I borrow your cell phone?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Kari dug in her purse and produced the object.

"Why? What are you up to now?" Sora asked, trying to peer around TK to see what the rest of the boys were doing.

"Oh, nothing much," TK responded. "We buried Tai in the sand up to his neck. Then we sculpted a woman's body over top his own!" TK grinned from ear to ear. "My phone doesn't have a camera on it like Kari's."

"Oh, Kami!" Haruhi said with a groan. She had just barely begun to show her pregnancy. If she weren't wearing a bikini, you'd never guess there was a child growing in her slight body.

TK laughed and ran off to join the guys again. Mimi stood up and followed. She laughed at the sight of Tai's unruly head of hair at the top of a poorly constructed female body. "It's not really anatomically correct," Jou explained, "but it does the job."

"Men!" Mimi said with a shake of her head.

"And just what's wrong with mean?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, so many things!"

"I take offense to that, Tachikawa," Matt complained.

"You take offense to everything!"

"That's not helping, Tai. Shut up," Matt said, eyes never leaving Mimi. "What do you guys think? Shall we have a bit of payback for our wounded honor?" Mimi began to back away amongst a chorus of 'yea's and 'definitely's. She ran.

She didn't even make it 20 feet before Matt's strong arms encircled her tiny waist. "Come on, Tachikawa. Take it like a man!" he cried over her protests. Mimi struggled to break free, but Matt's grip held fast.

Soon she was lifted off her feet and hauled into the ocean. "I would hold my breath now, if I were you," Matt whispered in her ear. Mimi had just enough time to blush furiously at the feeling of his warm breath against her ear before she was pulled under the heaving water.

Mimi came up again a second later, sputtering. "Ishida!" she hollered, "you're a dead man!" Matt laughed, and they began splashing each other with whoops of laughter. It wasn't long before the rest of their party joined in. It was a memory that would stick with Mimi for the rest of her life. She was surrounded by her loved ones, and laughing so hard her sides hurt. Her mind freeze-framed memories of each of her friends smiling and laughing as sparkling drops of water flew past them. A large quantity of salt water hitting her square in the face quickly brought her out of her musing and back in the game.

Dinner was eaten from a food stall on the beach, followed by flavored ice at the park. They rode on a few rides and stopped to listen to a couple of bands play. Matt even got up and played the guitar with one of them. Mimi beamed as she watched him play, completely oblivious to anything else around her.

As night fell, the group began to disband in one's and two's. Everyone was worn out from a day of fun, but left smiling and proclaiming they'd have to do it all again some time soon.

Eventually, Matt and Mimi were the only ones left. Matt sighed and threw an arm around Mimi's shoulders, pulling her into a friendly embrace. "So, party girl, are you ready to call it a day?" Matt asked her. He took his arm away, and Mimi immediately missed it's weight and warmth.

"I guess. But, oh, I didn't get to ride the Ferris wheel," she pouted.

"That's easily fixed. Come on," Matt said flashing her an amazingly alluring smile.

They climbed into one of the little booths, and soon they were high above the world. The city lay to their right, and the bay to their left. Mimi gasped at the sight of the full moon reflected on the ever-changing surface of the sea. The city lights twinkled, mimicking the stars so far above them. Mimi sighed, absolutely content with her life.

She leaned back against the bench, feeling the warmth radiating from Matt's body beside her, and his arm resting along the top of the bench behind her. She shivered as a cool breeze off the ocean tickled her body and unconsciously snuggled closer to the man sitting beside her. She was rewarded when his arm dropped down onto her shoulders.

"You okay, Meems?" Matt asked looking down at her as she leaned her head into his shoulder.

She looked up at him, honest face showing everything. "I'm fine. I'm... I'm great. Everything was perfect today, truly perfect," she said softly, returning her head to his shoulder.

The hand on Mimi's shoulder lifted to light brush its knuckles gently down her cheek. Mimi was grateful for the colored lights blinking all around them. Hopefully they would make it impossible to distinguish the blush on her face.

"Good," was all Matt said. Mimi felt his eyes on the top of her head, but didn't move to look at him, wanting to make the moment last as long as it could. Matt's arm stayed comfortably around her for the remainder of the ride, making Mimi's heart soar. Everything was so right.

As they walked back to the car, neither one broke the silence that had settled between them. Matt had his right hand in his pocket, and his left hung at his side. Mimi let her arms hang beside her, not knowing what else to do with them. Tentatively, Matt's hand reached out for hers. He didn't look at her, but continued looking straight ahead. He pursed his lips, willing his fingers to close the distance between his hand and hers.

His fingertips gently brushed her knuckles, and he felt her hand twitch in invitation. Matt smiled to himself as his fingers ran down along hers.

Just then, Mimi's cell phone rang, startling them both. Their hands flew apart, separating in an instant. Mimi's head whipped up to give Matt a nervous smile. She was _so_ embarrassed.

She drew her phone out of her pocked and snapped it open. "Moshi, moshi," Mimi said tersely.

"Mimi?"

Mimi's heart stopped.

"Michael..."

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Don't you hate those::insert evil laugh::. Well then, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's going to happen next! Please review!! -Kess


	7. Problems at Home and Abroad

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed! I'm really happy to hear that so many of you are liking the story! I can't believe how much I've written in just three days! I've almost filled a notebook completely with just this story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. A fairy dies every time I write that. :'(

**Problems at Home and Abroad**

Mimi drew her phone out of her pocket and snapped it open. "Moshi, moshi," she said tersely.

"Mimi?"

Mimi's heart stopped.

"Michael..."

"Mimi, thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where the hell are you? Mimi?" Mimi felt her heart start to race as all the blood left her face. Matt put a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"M-Michael... I –I can't really talk right now," Mimi stammered.

"Mimi, where are you? I haven't heard from you in over a week, and when I came home, everything was gone!" Michael shouted. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I moved."

"I gathered that much. Where to? I want to meet with you to talk about this." Mimi tried to swallow, tried to wet her lips, but her mouth was dry.

"We don't... we don't have anything to talk about, Michael. I didn't take anything of yours from the apartment, and I left everything we bought together with you. So what else is there?"

"What else _is_ there? Mimi, we were together for 5 years! Where the hell are you?" Michael was all but screaming into the phone.

"Stop shouting at me! I'm 23, Michael. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Dammit, Mimi! ... Okay, look, I'm sorry for shouting. I- I'm just worried about you, Princess. Can you- can you please just tell me where you are?" Mimi chewed on her lower lip and shifted her weight back and forth between her feet.

Michael's voice had become soft. It was as if his words were caressing her, luring her ever deeper into his trap. But her heart... it beat for him. He had known how to make her heart sing; he played her like a fiddle. Just the sound of that smooth voice was enough to make her heart break all over again. "I'm in Odaiba," Mimi whispered.

"Odaiba? Where the hell is that?" Michael's voice grew hard again. Was he kidding? They were together for five years, but he never cared to remember her hometown?

"Odaiba, Japan," Mimi said exasperated.

"Japan? You're in _Japan_?!"

"Yes, Michael. I've moved back home. Look, I'm really busy right now. I have to go."

"Mimi, wait!" Mimi clicked her phone shut and let out a deep sigh. She hadn't known how badly she'd been shaking until she let her body relax and the spasms take their course.

Why had he called? There was nothing between them now. Did he honestly believe they could be bosom buddies after what he did? John had told her Michael had fought to get Mimi more money when the station had cancelled her show. She'd felt so grateful to him then; she had no idea that he was just trying to buy her off out of guilt from his own disloyalties. And that fancy dinner? Just trying to butter her up before delivering the blow. He made her feel so... _used_. Just how long had be been sleeping around, anyway?

Mimi's fists curled tight at her sides; her jaw clenched painfully. This probably wasn't even his first affair. How _could_ he? That _bastard_! And he had the nerve to call her, making demands as though he still had some claim to her!

"Mimi? Are you alright?" Mimi shook her head, trying to dislodge the anger and frustration. Matt looked so concerned; Mimi willed herself to relax.

"I'm fine," she said without any feeling. "Let's just go home, okay?" Matt nodded and led the way to the car.

* * *

Neither of them spoke on the drive home. Matt stole glances at Mimi now and then, but she was always turned away, staring out the window. It was blatantly obvious she had a lot on her mind right now, but how was he supposed to ask her to share everything with him? They'd never been particularly close. They were friends, yes, but they'd never really shared anything personal with one another.

He felt so damned _useless_. She was fighting a war within herself, and all he could do was watch from the sidelines. Matt thought back, trying to remember if Sora had told him anything about Mimi and her relationship with Michael. Nothing came to mind. He'd met Michael once or twice, exchanged pleasantries. It was obvious the blond American had been infatuated with the then 16 year old Mimi, but he was never really certain what became of that.

Matt parked the car, and no sooner had the car stopped, Mimi got out and quickly walked to the apartment complex. Matt had to hurry and catch up. "Hey, Mimi! Are you ok-?"

"I don't want to talk right now, Matt," she said curtly. He decided not to push her; that could only end in disaster.

They entered the apartment, and Mimi instantly made a beeline for her bedroom. Matt winced as the door slammed shut after her. Matt quietly followed Mimi, stopping just outside her door. He raised his hand to knock; maybe she could use a cup of tea or something.

Mimi was crying. He could hear her muffled sobs coming through the door, and thought better of knocking. Perhaps it would just be better to give her some time alone. Sometimes, he supposed, the only was to help someone was to do nothing. That plan, however, did nothing to ebb the feeling of uselessness growing within him.

His whole being reverberated with the need to do something, _anything_. He was the man; he was supposed to be able to _protect_ her. So why was she in _there_ crying while he stood out _here_ listening to her?

Matt whirled on his heel and stormed into his own room, door slamming shut with a bang that almost echoed through the small apartment. He paced back and forth in the space between his bedroom furniture. He was angry, determined, annoyed, and so goddamned helpless when it came to her. It was as though his whole being lay at Mimi's mercy; his entire existence bent to her will after only a few days with her.

Without even thinking, Matt spun and punched his bedroom wall with all his might. It hurt. Oh, fuck! That _really_ hurt! Matt shook his limp hand hoping to alleviate the stinging sensation of bruised bones. He didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed by the fact that he hadn't managed to put a fist-sized hole in the wall. Matt scowled at the wall as his door flew open.

Mimi rushed into the room, tear-streaked face searching intently for Matt. "Matt!" she said as her eyes found him. "Are you okay? I heard this sound; I was afraid we were being robbed or something!" Mimi blinked at him. "What was that sound?"

Shit. This wasn't going to be fun to explain. "I, uh... I punched the wall, that's all. Don't worry about it," Matt said staring intently at his socks.

"You punched the wall? Why?" Her voice was filled with stunned disbelief.

Matt shrugged. "I... I just wanted to see if it would hurt," he lied. He clasped his hands behind him, hoping to hide his injured hand from her view. He was fairly sure that at least two of his knuckles were bleeding now.

"You wanted to..." Mimi's eyes were wide, her brow furrowed in incomprehension. Then she chuckled, and within moments she was holding her sides and laughing with all her might, all the while trying to form sentences. "You- you... oh god... punched... so stupid!" Matt couldn't help but grin at the sight of her laughing so hard that more tears leaked from her eyes.

It took a few minutes for Mimi to calm down enough to form coherent thoughts. "Oh, I will _never_ understand men! Is your hand okay?"

"Oh, well... not really," Matt admitted. "It hurts like a bitch!" Matt pulled his hand from behind his back and presented it to her. Mimi cringed and made and "ooooo" noises before taking a closer look at the damage.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up, genius," Mimi said leading him to the bathroom. Matt was all too happy to play patient to Mimi's doctor. He let Mimi clean and bandage his wounds. He hissed as she poured the alcohol over his knuckles; Mimi called him a baby and reported that it was his "own damned fault."

Matt watched Mimi with fascination as she gushed over his right hand. Did she have _any_ idea how beautiful she was? The tears just made her eyes sparkle even more, and the light reflecting off her light hair made it seem like a golden halo surrounded her angelic face. Without a single bit of consciousness as to what he was doing, Matt reached out his left arm and pulled Mimi tightly to him.

"Matt?" Mimi asked startled. He didn't answer. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent and losing himself in her presence. He took several deep breaths before pulling back enough to look down at her.

Mimi's big, open eyes stared up at him, trusting him even in her surprise. Matt's eyes traveled over the planes of her face, memorizing all of it's curves and features. He noted the light freckle next to her left eye and the way her nose turned up just the tiniest bit at the end. Then his gaze fell on her mouth. Her full, pouty lips were slightly parted, calling to him to taste her, to imagine them pressed to his own.

Before he could stop himself, Matt's head bent to hers. He stopped a mere centimeter from her mouth, his eyes flicking up to her whiskey colored orbs. They were wide with shock, and she breathed shallowly, her breath tickling Matt's lips. Matt closed his eyes and gently cupped Mimi's cheek with his hand, his skin barely brushing against her soft visage. One last deep breath and Matt closed the distance between them.

His lips captured hers softly, but with need. It wasn't a rough kiss, but it was passionate. It was short, but left them both breathless. When they pulled apart, Mimi's eyes darted around the room; her body shuddered from the sudden loss of Matt's warmth as he had pressed against her.

"I... I need to go. I-I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry," Mimi whispered as she pushed past Matt and escaped to her bedroom. Matt stood in the bathroom, trying desperately to reestablish a regular breathing pattern.

He turned to peer at himself in the mirror. _ Kami-sama, what have I done now? _Matt felt his own tears run down his cheeks and fall to the sink. That wasn't supposed to happen. He just... He'd just done it, and it felt so... _right_.

As he walked slowly back to his room, he made a mental note to call Sora in the morning and ask her what she knew of Mimi and Michael. Then... then he'd have to repair the damage he'd caused tonight.

_What have I done...?_

* * *

**A/N: Awwww. I feel so bad for Matt, but then, Mimi has my sympathies too. She's in a hard place, and Matt, well, Matt's just hard. Lol. Oh dear. Whatever will they do?? The next chapter should be up by tomorrow afternoon. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**-Kess**


	8. Friends in Need are Friends Indeed

**Fragments of Me**

A/N: Well, here's chapter eight! I'm really glad to be getting so many good reviews from all of you. You're all so nice:) Many of you have commented that things are getting good or are unexpected. I like that. Gotta keep you on your toes, you know!

**Friends in Need are Friends Indeed  
**

"Sora, what am I supposed to _do_?" Mimi complained to her friend. Sora was currently pouring over a basket of flowers, making sure it looked perfect.

"Do about what?" Sora looked up at Mimi wondering what she was talking about.

"Matt _kissed _me!" Mimi shrieked.

"Oh, that," Sora said with a "tsk" sound.

"Yes, _that_! Sora, this is a big deal!" Sora leveled her gaze at Mimi who was clearly about to break into hysterics.

"It's only a big deal because you're making it one," Sora said returning to her flowers. "So he kissed you. It's not like either of you are taken or seeing anyone. You're both single, and what's more, you're both attracted to one another." Seeing Mimi getting ready to retort, Sora quickly cut her off. "Don't _even_ tell me you're not attracted to him. Anyone with two eyes in their head can see how you two look at each other." Mimi frowned.

Sora sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter in front of her, giving Mimi a matter of fact glare. "You know I'm right. Mimi, this is a good thing! You sho9uld take this chance while it's still open to you. Why not?"

"Maybe because I'm just coming off a 5 year relationship," Mimi said.

"Yeah, a 5 year relationship with a guy who had several affairs and dumped you the day you lost your job. Kami, Mimi! You have every reason to play the field. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. Show Michael just what he's lost," Sora said with utter calmness.

"Yeah, but it's _Matt_," Mimi whined.

"_Exactly_. It's Matt. He's a good man, a good friend, good looking, and he's well off. What's not to like? He cares about you." Sora watched as Mimi gave her a dubious look. "Mimi, he called me."

"Who? Matt?"

"No, Michael," Sora said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Matt. The day after we all went to the beach. He said you got a call from Michael that really upset you. He wanted to know more about what's between you two so he could help."

"What did you tell him?" Mimi asked frantically.

"Nothing. I convinced him that it was a matter he needed to take up with you. It's not my business," Sora explained.

"I wonder why he's not brought it up with me, then," Mimi said.

"He's not blind, honey. He knows it's a touchy subject with you. He doesn't want to hurt you by bringing it up. Maybe he's waiting for _you_ to come to _him_ about it; did you think of that? Or maybe he's just giving you time to deal with it. He might ask you about Michael when he gets back from his trip," Sora pointed out.

"Trip?" Sora nodded.

"He leaves in about a week on a business trip. He didn't tell me the details, just that he was going," Sora said with a 'don't shoot the messenger' look. Mimi vaguely remembered hearing something about Matt's trip upon arriving in Japan, but Matt hadn't mentioned it to her. Seeing Mimi's grimace, Sora said, "I'm sure he'll tell you about it soon. He's not just going to leave without saying anything. For heaven's sake, Mimi! Calm down."

"I hate that you're so level-headed," Mimi stated jokingly.

"And I hate that you're so cranky," Sora responded as she carried the flowers back to the freezer. Mimi grinned at her friend, but her thoughts never left Matt.

It had been a week since Matt had kissed her: a week of pure hell. Whenever they spoke, an air of over-exaggerated casualty hung between them. They both worked long and hard at acting as though the kiss had never happened. There was no way around the friction of sexual tension, however. They were far too aware of one another.

Two days ago, Mimi had walked into the bathroom without knocking. She opened the door to find Matt stepping out of the shower. Steam poured out of the shower in a haze around his wet, toned body. Luckily, the towel he held in his had covered the necessary are, but it didn't cover much more. Mimi nearly stopped breathing at the sight of his shapely hips and flat stomach. Water dripped down his golden body in glimmering rivulets, and his hair hung in his glossy eyes.

Mimi became exceedingly aware of her intense arousal and had stood frozen to the spot until Matt had asked her what she needed. Mimi had stupidly stammered something inaudibly and left. From the opposite side of the bathroom door, she heard the shower start again. A sharp gasp came from within as someone was doused with icy cold water.

"Oh, you've really got it back," Sora chortled.

"Hmm?" Mimi had been completely lost in the memory of Matt's naked form. Sora sighed.

"That face you were just making; I know it intimately. You were thinking of him, weren't you?"

Only because we were just talking about him!"

"Uh-huh. I'm sure that's it. You're totally smitten."

Mimi gave a heavy sigh. "Sora, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't blame you. Matt is one very sexy young man." Mimi's shocked face made the auburn haired woman laugh as she wiped her hands on her green apron. "You know it was well as I do. I was very taken with him myself for a time. I'm only human. I know just how charming and suave he can be." Sora gave a wistful sigh. "Well, good luck, my dear. Kami-sama be with you."

Mimi groaned.

* * *

"So, wait. Why are you coming to _me_ with this? I still don't understand..." 

Matt gave Jou a wry smile. "I'm coming to you, oh friend of mine, because I have no one else to go to. Do you feel better now?" Jou frowned. "I thought not."

"Why couldn't you got to Tai?" Jou asked.

Matt gave him a level gaze. "Because Tai isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the pack, and I don't want to screw this up. You have more common sense than he has. He gave Sora a set of _tires_ for Valentine's Day for Kami's sake!"

"Oh, yeah. You might have a point there," Jou admitted. "What about..."

"Izzy's married, and I don't want to go asking him how he got where he is. That just sounds smarmy. And TK is my little brother. You don't exactly go telling your brother about wanting to jump his friend he sees as a sister," Matt interrupted. "Hey, you know how they make medications you can take to get your, uh... 'Little Man' to wake up?" Matt raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jou lifted a single eyebrow in questioning. "Well, do they make some to get your 'Little Man' to maybe... uh, not be so... energetic?"

Jou groaned audibly. They sat in the faculty break room at the Sacred Heart Hospital. Jou fingered his stethoscope nervously. "Forget it, Matt," he warned. "So instead of going to any of them because it would be too awkward, you came to me for advice." Matt nodded in agreement. Joe looked at him skeptically.

"You came to _me_, the one who was in love with the girl you want to, as you say, 'jump' for practically my entire childhood but never got anywhere with?"

Matt grimaced. "Yeah, didn't think about that."

"I thought not."

"I'm sorry, Jou. Can you forgive this man for his stupid insensitivity?" Matt pleaded theatrically. Jou chucked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool. Besides, there's a nurse here I have my eye on. Anyway, let's see what we can do to save your sorry ass."

"You're my her, Jou."

"I don't swing that way, buddy."

"My loss."

"Don't I know it!" Both men grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you think I should apologize?" Matt peered into the depths of his coffee.

"Are you sorry you did it?"

"Well... yes and no. I'm sorry if I hurt her or if I was insensitive, but I'm not sorry I kissed her," Matt explained.

"Tell her that then. You're both adults, Matt. You're both capable of having a mature conversation about this. You just have to be the bigger man, figuratively speaking of course, and be the one to put it on the table. You know Mimi won't do it; she hates confrontation. She runs, so you have to be the one to take the risk of scaring her off." Jou reached out and gave the blond a firm pat on the back.

"Why do you make it sound so easy?" Matt accused.

"Because it _is_ easy; it's just scary as hell." Jou took a long drag of hot coffee. "You knew the answers the whole time. You just needed someone to talk them out to. And I'm the lucky guy whose time you wasted." Jou smiled.

"You really are my hero, Jou."

"_Still_ don't swing that way."

"Damn."

"Bastard."

"Now, about that prescription?"

"_No, Matt!_"

* * *

By the time Matt got home from work that day, Mimi was already setting the table for dinner. The image of calling out "Honey, I'm home!" and giving Mimi a peck on the cheek came to his mind all too easily. Mimi smiled pleasantly at him, a faint blush gracing her pale skin. They exchanged tales of their day over dinner, each leaving out their respective conversations with their comrades. 

As dinner came to a close and the silence once again threatened to engulf them, Matt cleared his throat. "I, uh, I have a business trip coming up. I leave next Tuesday. I'll be gone for two or three weeks," he said.

"Okay," was all Mimi said as she began to clear the table, trying desperately to keep herself busy. Matt stood to help her. He began to rinse the dishes in the sink before he spoke up again.

"Will you be okay here by yourself? If not, I've talked to Sora, and she said she'd be happy to have you stay with her."

"Oh," Mimi said, brow creasing in thought. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm hoping to start working again. I've sent my portfolio to several modeling agencies. I'm really hopeful about getting a new manager and some good jobs. I should probably get some new headshots taken though," Mimi said, packing the leftovers into the fridge.

"That's great, Meems. You should talk to TK. He'd probably do your headshots. He'd give you a good deal; he may even do them for free!" Matt suggested.

"I hadn't thought about that. Thanks, Matt. That's a great idea. I think I may just have to do that!" Matt felt his heart melt as she beamed up at him.

"Well, I live to serve," he said with a flourished bow, making Mimi giggle. "Hey, Mimi?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"I think we should talk before I leave."

"Oh? About what?" Mimi began flitting around the kitchen, looking for anything to distract herself. She wanted to stall. Why did he have to do this to her?

"Mimi." Matt reached out and gently caught her arm, his eyes searching her for some sign as to how she felt. Mimi swore he could see right through her and into her very soul. Her knees felt weak and she swayed a bit. His arm steadied her, and she could just imagine how wonderful it would feel to fall into those arms and lose herself there.

"Mimi. I think we need to talk about... about the kiss..."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Lol. I hope you all don't hate me too much. I know that not a ton happens in this chapter, but I really liked the idea of having them talk this over with their friends. It really gives a good feel to the characters. They have relationships outside of each other, and that's really important, and will probably be a big part of later chapters. Everyone needs support! And speaking of support, please leave me yours! Review!!**

**-Kess**


	9. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Fragments of Me**

A/N: Hello, all! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I have another chapter for you, and I think you'll like it! Let me know what you think, okay?

**Actions Speak Louder than Words**

"Mimi. I think we need to talk about... about the kiss..."

Mimi opened and closed her mouth several times looking rather like a hungry goldfish. "Wow. I think this is the first time I've ever seen you at a loss for words, Tachikawa," Matt teased hoping to lessen the tension. Noticing that it wasn't exactly working as well as he'd hoped he rushed on.

"I don't want to scare you, and I most certainly am not trying to hurt you..." Matt searched for words. "You must feel it too. I know you do. So why don't we just talk about it instead of letting it hang over us all day long?"

"Matt, I don't think..." Mimi didn't know what to say. "I'm scared. I'm scared, Matt."

"I know, honey. I'm scared too." Matt placed his hands lightly on Mimi's upper arms. "But I still think we should talk about this."

Mimi chewed on her bottom lip. Matt had noticed that she only ever did that whenever she was really nervous. She didn't say anything, didn't even make eye contact with him. She just nodded and let him lead her to the couch.

She perched herself on the very edge of the couch, back stiff and hands clenched in her lap. Matt sat on the other end of the couch to give her some room. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel he was overbearing or attacking her.

"Okay," Matt said, steeling himself. "Shoot."

"Me? Why me? You're the one who wants to talk!" Mimi scolded.

"Right. Sorry. Of course." Matt mentally slapped himself. _Off to a great start, Ishida_. "Well, Mimi... I guess I want to start by apologizing. Yes, I want to apologize. But it's not for what you think it is. I mean, it could be, but I don't think it is..." _Oh, Kami..._

Mimi looked utterly dazed and confused. What the hell was he trying to say?

"Let me start over." Matt took a couple moments to collect his thoughts. "Mimi, I didn't _want_ too kiss you."

_Shit._

"That's not what I meant to say!" he exclaimed at her horrified face. He growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "I did... I did want to kiss you. But I never _meant_ to. I mean, I wasn't really thinking when I did it. One minute I'm watching you fix my hand, and the next I'm kissing you! I never... Mimi, I would never do anything I thought would hurt you. I'm very sorry that I upset you and put this between this. Do you forgive me?"

Mimi had been stoically watching him stumble along. She took her time before answering. "I think... I think I forgive you. I have to admit to some... want to kiss you too. I was never _angry_ with you for kissing me; it's just that I'm coming off this really bad breakup and ... well, everything is kind of a mess."

"I completely understand. I'm sorry I made things more complicated for you." Words could not describe the elation that washed over him when he heard her say she had wanted to kiss him too. _She_ had wanted to kiss _him_!

"It's okay. I'm sorry I walked in on you in the shower." Matt let out a strong chuckle.

"I forgive you, Tachikawa. I understand how those 'womanly urges' draw you to me. You'd be surprised how often it happens, really." Matt ducked just in time to avoid a projectile pillow aimed at his face and countered with one of his own.

He heard Mimi's 'umpf' as the pillow hit home, and quickly followed this attack by tickling her stomach. She was off the couch in an instant, and he was right behind her. After a few minutes of childish play including pinching, tickling, and hair pulling, Matt succeeded in capturing Mimi's waist and pulling her to him.

Her hands lay on his broad chest, marveling at the sheer power contained there as he laughed. She was flushed from the sudden burst of activity, and felt her face growing steadily warmer as the proximity to Matt increased. Mimi had no idea whether she wanted to stay locked in his arms forever or flee to the hills.

"Friends again?" she heard Matt say softly. Her eyes met with his, and she felt her blush deepen. She nodded, not being about to speak through the lump in her throat. "Good."

Mimi's gaze focused on Matt's Adam's apple, watching it bob as he swallowed hard. She felt his arms around her waist loosen at Matt took a step back.

Mimi instantly took a step forward. Her mind cried out for her to seek out his warmth. She felt the muscles under her hands tighten. She took another small step, putting herself dangerously close to him. Kami, did he smell delicious!

Matt swallowed again. He was confused; confused but not complaining. They were definitely in uncharted territory here. He'd just apologized for kissing her earlier, and now he was under heavy influence to repeat the gesture. His hands slowly came up to encircle hers where they lay on his breast.

His hands were so warm, so big. They folded soothingly over her small hands. He took a deep breath, and she watched his chest rise and fall. What did she think she was doing? Well, clearly she wasn't _thinking_!

He had no idea how long they stood there like that. His thoughts ran too fast for him to catch. He looked down at the top of Mimi's head. He took the time to notice how her hair was parted and all of the subtle shades that made up her chestnut haircolor.

The phone made them both jump. Why did the phone _always_ have to ring just then? _Next time I'm unplugging all of the damned things!_ Matt crossed to the phone and picked up.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Hey, bro. It's TK."

"Well, no one else calls me 'bro.' TK, so I kind of gathered that much."

"Ouch. Sorry..."

"No, TK. You're fine. I'm sorry I snapped. I've had a long day. What did you need?"

I was wondering if I could borrow your car for a bit tonight. There's a show going on tonight outside of town and ... well..." TK trailed off, and Matt picked up where his brother had left off.

"And you want to take Kari to see it."

"Yeah."

"That's fine. Just stop up for the keys."

"Thanks, Matt!"

"No problem. What are big brothers for? Bye, TK."

"Bye, Matt."

Matt hung up the phone, irritated at having his moment with his goddess of a roommate ruined. Maybe this was a sign that they weren't meant for each other... the technology for the world was conspiring to keep them apart. Ha fucking ha. Matt turned around to face Mimi.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say anything, Mimi had pressed herself up along his length. Her mouth captured his, demanding and possessive. His eyes went wide with shock, but he decided to contemplate it later and enjoy it now.

Her arms slip up around his back, her nails digging into his shoulders as she pulled him down to her. His arms flew around her shoulders, embracing her roughly. Kami, she tasted like heaven!

Her tongue darted out to flick across his lips, asking entrance which he quickly granted. Their tongues danced in a desperate battle of steamy passion and raw need. Matt felt his pants become exceedingly tight. He prayed that Mimi wouldn't notice his problem. That would make this just that much more awkward. Well, more awkward than it already was, at least. _It's her own fault!_

Mimi deepened the kiss ever so slightly, then pulled away, nibbling on his bottom lip. Matt opened his eyes to find whiskey colored pools staring back at him. She gave him a sly smile and a smoldering look. She was without a doubt the sexiest woman he had ever experience.

"Now we're even," Mimi said, drawing a finger under her bottom lip to wipe away any lipstick that might have smudged. She turned and was gone before Matt could form a coherent thought. His body shuddered at the memory of her lips on his, her breasts shoved against his chest and her nails on his back. His breath came in shallow gasps.

It was a few minutes before Matt trusted himself to move. He walked stiffly to his bedroom (a certain male appendage was making movement rather... uncomfortable at the moment). He shut the door behind him, and after a second thought, he locked it. He had some business he needed to take care of, and he really _really_ didn't want to be interrupted.

* * *

Mimi stood with her back pressed against her bedroom door. What the _hell_ had she just done? Was she _insane_? But, oh, it had felt soon good! And the poor man's expression when she had finished: priceless. She was a very evil person, but it was worth it.

How things would ever be normal again, she had no idea. Mimi groaned. That was absolutely the most positively naughty thing she had ever done. But she felt more _empowered_ than she had ever felt before. She felt like a real woman. It felt good to have someone want her like that. She'd been feeling so worthless ever since Michael. No, she wouldn't let herself regret this. This was the best thing she had done yet.

She was brought out of her self-judgement by a beep form her cell phone lying on her bed. _Curse all technology! Just leave me alone!_

She crossed to her bed and picked up her phone. It was a text message. Mimi went pale, and her phone fell from her hand. What would she do? She had to do something, but what? What could she do to fix this?

She panicked. She had to tell Matt. No, she couldn't tell him. Not yet. He didn't understand what was between them yet, and things were complicated enough without adding this on top of it. Mimi stood frozen to the spot, her body shaking like a leaf.

On the floor at her feet, her cell phone screen glowed, showing the message that crashed Mimi's high.

Mimi, I made a mistake. Miss u. love u. coming 2 bring u home. C u soon. –M

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG! Awww... crap. I hate Michael. I hope he dies. Okay... maybe not **_**dies**_**, but I hope someone kicks him in the shin really, really, really hard. He deserves it. So there! REVIEW!!**

**-Kess **

** P.S. Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise!**

**  
**


	10. It's Complicated

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Okay, just a few things to take care of before I start the chapter. Firstly, dear reader, it is imperative that you know that there is a giant spider haunting my room. I've seen it four times, and every time I try to hunt it, it disappears into thin air. I am terrified of spiders, and it's scaring the heebie-jeebies out of me. I was shaking like a leaf after last night's sighting. ::Shudder::**

**Next thing: I thought this was really neat. I checked the stats of my story last night. And get this! At the end of Chapter 9, my story was exactly 19,999 words long! Haha. I think that's cool. ::proud of herself for no reason::**

**Lastly: In this chapter things will be going kind of fast. I'm sorry for that, but it's just how things go. I don't want to spend a lot of time doing stuff that won't really help the plot along. It's one thing if it's a nice conversation between two people that establishes a relationship, but quite another if I'm just describing what they did all day. I'm sorry, and I really hope that it doesn't bother you all very much. Thank you!**

* * *

**It's Complicated**

Matt stifled a moan and began to clean himself up. He should feel ashamed for using his friend like this! Images of her eyes, legs, hands, breasts... all of them hand propelled him above and beyond the call of his need. He had never desired a woman like this before.

Sure, he'd wanted a woman sexually before, but this was different. He _yearned_ for her. He pined for her touch with every fiber of his being. A fire burned within him, and only Mimi could quench it's thirst while at the same time feeding his flame. His breath was ragged, and sweat ran down his brow to sting his eyes. She encompassed him in her essence, and he was her willing slave.

Not that he'd ever admit that to her.

No, he could never admit to this kind of raw sexual lust. Not to Mimi. It was risking too much. There was so much on the line: not just their friendship, but also their friends. If Mimi and he fell out, it would be almost impossible for their friends to remain neutral. This was complicated.

And poor Mimi! Obviously something traumatic had happened between she and Michael. The fact that one of her best friends was burning his way through a box of tissues thinking of her was not going to help her fragile state of mind.

After mopping up his mess and cooling off a bit, Matt decided that he needed a cold glass of water. He changed his shirt (and boxers) and padded to the kitchen in his bare feet. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, almost as though he could brush the dirty thoughts from his mind. And oh, were his thoughts ever dirty! Matt was very aware of the cornucopia of wicked, dirty fantasies that lingered in this brain. They all revolved around Mimi.

Oh, jeez! As though just thinking about her brought her before him, Mimi stood at the kitchen counter looking dazed. A bottle of hard whiskey and an empty glass sat on the counter. Matt had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't Mimi's first glass for the night. What time was it anyway? The microwave clock beamed 1:53 AM.

What was Mimi doing up (and drinking) at nearly 2AM? In the dark no less! The kitchen was lit only by the light of the tiny clock and a small nightlight Matt had put in after slamming his foot into the counter in the dark a few too many times.

She was in a skimpy nightgown. It must have been either pink or white because it shone just a few shades lighter than Mimi's pale skin. Her hair was hanging down around her in waves, looking tousled. Her eyes were large and glassy.

"Mimi?" Matt called out softly, not wanting to scare her. Mimi didn't answer. She just picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured another generous helping into her glass (followed quickly by a more-than-generous swig). Matt walked over to her, concerned.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" Mimi's head slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes swung lazily back and forth as she attempted to bring him into focus. Succeeding, she gave him a drowsy smile.

"Oh, I'm alright. How are you?" Her voice wasn't slurred, but she spoke in a sing-song manner. The sweet tang of whiskey was heavy on her breath.

"I'm stellar, thanks. What are you doing up?"

Mimi sighed and stared off into nothing again. "I just... couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind, I guess. What are _you_ doing up?" Mimi asked taking another drink of the fine amber liquid.

Matt blushed and murmured something about not being able to sleep either. "Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" Matt folded his arms over his chest as he observed her.

"No," Mimi said with a giggle. Matt felt a rock settle in the pit of his stomach.

_Great, I've traumatized her into a drunken stupor_. "Mimi, is this because we kissed again? Is that what's bothering you?"

Mimi's head swung around to him, a troubled expression on her face. "No. No, I quite liked the kissing thing. We should do that more."

_Yep, she'd drunk, _Matt thought.

Mimi eyed Matt with a tender expression (which Matt was completely unaware of because he was much too caught up in his own thoughts). "Don't leave, Matt," she whispered. If she had whispered this during the day, the sounds of the world would have drowned her out, but as it was, the world had laid to rest. All was quiet, and Matt heard her.

"I'll be here all night, honey," Matt said reaching out and resting a hand tenderly on her arm.

Mimi sighed. "That's not what I meant..."

Mimi poured more whiskey into her glass and handed it to him. "Here, it will help you sleep," Mimi said, swaying a bit. She smiled wanly at him, picked up the bottle of whiskey and stumbled down the hall to her room.

After a few more gulps of whiskey, Mimi curled up under her covers. She felt rather content at the moment, even knowing doom lay ahead of her. The whiskey gave her a warm, floating feeling, and she rather liked it. She giggled and said "Thank you," out loud to the bottle on her nightstand.

Matt just didn't understand. He didn't understand _anything_. How the hell was she supposed to keep their relationship strictly platonic when he kept looking so damn gorgeous. She giggled some more. "Matt's pretty!" she announced to no one in particular. This greatly amused her.

But soon Matt would leave on his business trip. She would be here alone, and Michael would track her down. She didn't want to go back to America. She wanted to stay with pretty boy (snicker).

What time was it in America anyway? Surely it was a reasonable time. Mimi sat up and groped for her cell phone. It took her awhile, but eventually she had typed out a decent message.

_Don't come. He'll beat U up and U won't B pretty anymore_.

Decent, it seems, lies in the eye of the beholder... Mimi hit the 'send' button and the message flew off to New York City. Five minutes later, she received a response.

_Who?_

Mimi frowned at the message. What a stupid question!

_Matt, of course!_ Send.

_Matt Ishida? Ur friend?_ Reply.

_Who else? Stop being a soar loser. Go die._ Send.

With that, Mimi turned off her phone and let the whiskey whisk her off to dreamland.

* * *

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Matt said cheerfully, handing Mimi a glass of water and two aspirin. Mimi groaned. She had a splitting headache.

"I feel like a truck hit me in my sleep: a really _big_ truck."

" You look like you were hit by a truck."

"Go jump off a cliff, Ishida. I'm in no mood," Mimi snapped.

"You're always such a ray of sunshine in the morning, Mimi. Today you're even brighter than usual." Mimi hissed in response. "Very mature," Matt remarked. Mimi just groaned again.

* * *

The next few days flew by. Matt was constantly at the office trying to prepare the studio for his absence. Apparently he was going to China to watch a band he was producing shoot their first music video.

Mimi was kept busy helping Sora at the flower shop. She took calls for orders while Sora handled the flowers themselves. Summer was quickly turning to fall, so a lot of last minute 'I want good weather' wedding came up. Mimi even had a job interview or two to attend.

She had sent her portfolio and resume to nearly every modeling agency in Odaiba. They were all impressed with her work, very few didn't want her. Now she was going to each of them in turn to decide where she would get the best deal and feel most comfortable working.

Mimi spent a lot of effort trying to tactfully evade any contact with Michael. He was becoming increasingly persistent. As time drew closer and closer to Matt's departure date, Mimi began to have doubts about her decision not to tell Matt about Michael. If he knew, surely Matt would do something.

And that was the problem. If Mimi told Matt that Michael was flying to Japan to take Mimi back, Matt would stay by her side. He wouldn't dream of going on a trip, even for business, knowing that Mimi was in danger.

She wasn't sure 'danger' was quite the right word for her situation, but the idea of Michael on her doorstep scared her enough to warrant its use. There were reasons, after all, that she had left without telling him.

She considered getting a new cell phone number, but the vague memories of her drunken foray into text messaging had made that a non-issue. Michael knew whom she was staying with now, so him pestering her through her cell phone was the least of her worries. One call from Michael to any telephone operator, and he would know just where she was.

Perhaps Michael wouldn't come at all. He may think he's Prince Charming come to sweep her gallantly off her pretty little feet, but Michael was bound to have a hard time of it. He spoke no Japanese whatsoever, and Mimi was willing to put money on Michael never stooping low enough to actually attempt to learn another language, even for _her_.

The more Mimi thought it through, the more she was able to convince herself that Michael wouldn't come. She focused all of her energy into positive thinking (though realistic thinking would benefit her more at present). Mimi had become so used to depending on herself, she had completely shut down the idea of asking for help. She'd never developed any close friendships in America; she was always working from a young age. And then Michael came along. He was possessive and territorial. He limited the social circles she was allowed to take part in.

Tuesday morning, Mimi woke to cloudy skies, promising days of rain. The apartment was still and silent around her. Matt had left. There was no one aroma of fresh-brewed coffee to welcome her, nor were there sounds of the morning news or cooking breakfast to greet her. She was alone.

She was fine though, really. She was totally capable of looking out for herself. What she wasn't prepared for, wasn't expecting, was the overwhelming loneliness. It had never occurred to her that she might actually miss Matt. Waking up to Matt every morning was comforting. The apartment seemed dark and foreign to her. She felt almost as though she was locked in a distant castle tower, denied the warmth of human presence.

Well, this was certainly silly! All she had to do was get up and get out of the house. She could go and see if Sora needed help at Fine Flora, or maybe she would call TK to schedule a photo shoot. Yes, that's what she'd do. She would give him a call around lunchtime. In the meantime, she would find plenty of things to keep her occupied.

Mimi pulled on her robe and made her way to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter from Matt saying he'd be back in two weeks if everything went as planned. He had also written a list of numbers she could call to get a hold of him. She smiled at the paper, noting how he signed it 'Yours, Yamato.'

Surely he wasn't trying to confess something there. No, he was just being nice. More and more Mimi wondered just where it was she and Matt were headed. Things between them had been so wonderful lately. They didn't fight. They laughed and teased one another. They even hugged now and then, blushing furiously the whole time.

Just as Mimi was getting ready to head out to Sora's, the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ Maybe a package had arrived for Matt. He sometimes ordered books or CDs online. Mimi pulled open the door, and to her surprise the package was for her.

"Tachikawa Mimi?" the delivery boy asked.

"Hai," Mimi responded.

"Could you sign here please? Arigato." The boy turned around and picked something off the floor. He handed Mimi a giant bouquet of the most perfect white lilies. Mimi's mouth dropped open. She nearly forgot to thank that delivery boy before shutting the door.

Mimi set the flowers in a vase on the coffee table and looked for a card. Maybe she had a secret admirer! Yeah, right. Or better yet, maybe Matt was trying to win her over. He was doing a great job of it! Mimi smiled as she opened the tiny cream colored envelope and pulled out the card.

_Mimi, I know you're angry. You have every right to be, but give me just one more chance. I __**am **__sorry. I __**love**__ you. Love, Michael._

She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. How... how could he be doing this? Surely she was hallucinating. She read the card over and over, trying to find any hope of understanding. None came. No matter how many times she read the card, she could not make sense of Michael's gift.

Maybe... just maybe he really _was_ sorry for what he'd done. He could really want her back. They had been together for five years; that wasn't something to ignore. There had been something between them. There had to be. There was no reason for them to have stayed together for so long otherwise.

Well, sitting in the living room staring into nothing wasn't going to help her any. She couldn't really do anything about this. Not yet, anyway. Even if she were to put the lilies down the garbage disposal in spite, that wouldn't stop Michael from coming. Besides, having helped Sora so much at Fine Flora, she had developed a liking for pretty plants, and these were positively gorgeous!

Mimi groaned in frustration. She was about ready to rip out all of her hair. _Why must men be so infuriating?!_

Mimi stood with a huff and made her way to the flower shop. So caught up in her thinking, Mimi actually walked _past_ the store and had to back track.

Yanking open the door, Mimi wanted to tear the little bell off the wall. Did it have to sound so cheerful? Didn't it understand how complicated her life had just become? She must have looked terrifying because two old women in the store were staring at her with wide, startled expressions. Mimi forced a smile, but it probably just made her look even worse.

"Hey, Mimi. I was wondering where you were going when you walked past," Sora called out, hanging up the phone. With one glance at her disheveled friend, Sora's happy face fell. "Ut-oh. What's today's crisis?"

"Oh, it's a doozy."

"It always is with you, Meems. Come on in and tell Sora all about it."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I really hope you did. In the next chapter, Mimi will be having her photo shoot with TK. Who knows what will happen next in her crazy, mixed up life! Please review! Your reviews mean so much to me!!**

** -Kess  
**


	11. Skeletons in My Closet

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: I am just so thankful for all of your overwhelming support and praise for my story. I'm really excited that so many of you are getting so intrigued by it! I hope this chapter is to your liking!!**

**-Kess**

**P.S. Still no sign of the wicked spider of doom.**

**Skeletons in My Closet**

"Thank you so much for doing this TK," Mimi said to the young blond. TK was blushing with all his might. He was _not_ used to seeing Mimi dressed like _that_. She wore a black corset that pushed everything way up. A sinfully short skirt and a loose fitting belt hung from her bony hips. She wore black, high heeled, knee high boots and a black leather newsboy hat.

Mimi has always been a sister to him. Even when they were younger and trapped in the Digital World, it was Mimi who would do whatever she could to keep TK cheerful. Mimi had had faith in him when everyone else discounted him because of his size and age. He should _not_ be having these types of reactions to his sister figure!

Mimi was hot; there was no getting around that. Her full lips were covered with a sensual red lipstick and her eyes looked smoky. She could have easily passed as a fairy... a very naughty fairy, that is. While TK's mind was trying to distract itself, his body was... happy... to focus on her.

"It's no problem. I'm glad I can help. Why don't we get started?" TK sent up a prayer of thanks when Mimi agreed and took her place against the blood-red backdrop. "I think we'll just start with you just doing whatever you're comfortable with. Sound good?" Mimi nodded, and TK immersed himself in the job.

Mimi flexed and posed in front of the camera. She completely forgot who was behind the camera; she just let her body do all the work. She felt sexy, powerful, and totally in control. This was her world. Nothing could touch her here. She pouted her lips, thrust her hips, and displayed her chest. All that mattered was to keep this high going. Shift. Flash. Pose; hold. Flash.

TK saw nothing in front of him but the shot. All he focused on was the best picture he could, showing his subject at its best. All that mattered was satisfying the urge to find the sweetest angle, the perfect view. It wasn't long before his role of film was spent.

"Okay, Mimi. I need to put new film in the camera. Do you want to go and change?" TK said straightening up and flashing Mimi a smile.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Mimi said. She slipped into the dressing room. It wasn't really a dressing room so much as a tall cubicle with a curtain. There was barely enough room to change.

Just as she had stepped out of her boots and unhooked her corset, she heard her cell phone ring. _Damn. I left my phone in my jacket pocket_. "TK?" Mimi called. "Could you see who that is calling me?"

"Yeah, sure," came the answer. "It's Matt. You want me to answer?"

"Yeah, tell him I'll be just a minute!" Mimi heard TK answer her phone and start chatting with his brother. She quickly tugged on her next outfit, the classic farm girl getup, and ran out to join TK.

"Okay. I'll send them to you. Oh, here she is. Bye," TK said hurriedly as Mimi was already taking the phone from him, eager to talk to Matt.

"Hello?" Mimi asked.

"Hey, Mimi. How's the shoot going?" Mimi couldn't believe how relieved she was to hear his voice again. It seemed like it had been years since they had talked. In reality, it had only been two days.

"It's going great. TK is really great. How are you?" Her voice was anxious. She wanted to hear that he was doing well, eating right, and coming home sooner than expected.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm still healthy, and _yes,_ I'm eating well," Matt said before she could ask. "The music video could be going better though."

_Two out of three isn't so bad..._ "Why? What's happened?" Matt smiled at her concerned tone.

"Nothing huge. The band and the director are having some 'artistic differences'. They're not getting on at all. I'm stuck in the middle of a total war zone. I think I'm going crazy."

"You'll still be coming home next Wednesday though, right?" Ever since the flowers had arrived, Mimi had been hoping Matt would return before Michael showed up. She wasn't _scared_ of Michael, but she _was_ scared that Michael might actually succeed in his mission without Matt around to keep her grounded. She had always been a bit of a pushover...

"I doubt it, sweetie. I wish I was, but I don't think we'll be done by then. Are you doing okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mimi stepped a bit further away from TK. "I guess... I guess I just miss having you around."

Matt couldn't help himself. He grinned widely as he said, "Well, I can't really say the same. I'm surrounded by so many difficult people over here it's almost like I never left you!"

"Ishida, that was not nice." Mimi giggled anyway. "Listen, TK's ready for me, so I gotta go."

"Okay, Mimi. Take care. If you need anything call me or go to Sora."

"Alright. Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Call again, okay?"

Matt chuckled lightly. "I will. I promise. Bye Mimi." He gently put the phone down. Kami, how he missed her. All day long he had found himself distracted by thoughts of her. He had asked TK to send him a copy of Mimi's proofs. If he could show them to the band, he might be able to get her a job. They were looking for a model for the cover of their album.

Matt sighed and lay his forehead in his hands, elbows propped up on the desk in front of him. Mere seconds later, another shout of "Ishida-kun!" rang out. With a groan, he rose to the call of duty.

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Mimi and TK continued the photo shoot. She was having a good time. She had loved her cooking show, but she had really begun to miss being a regular model. It was fun getting to dress up and play pretend. It was all too easy to picture (no pun intended) Matt standing just over TK's shoulder. All she had to do was seduce him, and if this was all pretend, then she could pretend to be wicked.

Eventually, she and TK stopped to get some lunch. They had a nice talk about TK's schooling; he asked if he could use some of the day's work for a project. She said yes, of course. Mimi teased him about his relationship with Kari; he took it well. Apparently he was used to it. With Tai and Matt around, she wasn't surprised.

As they finished their lunch TK said, "I think all we have left to do are the head-shots. Then we can call it a day."

"Awesome. You're the best, TK. Hey, will you watch my stuff while I run to the little girls' room? Thanks!" Mimi said and skipped off to the bathroom.

When she had finished and ran back to the table, she saw TK scowling down at her phone, which lay on the table. "You okay?" she asked. Something was wrong; she could see it in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your phone went off while you were gone."

"Naturally." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"It was an American, I think. He thought I was Matt. Or at least, I guess that's who he thought I was. He kept calling me 'Ishida'," TK said, his expression still troubled.

Mimi sat down limply. Her face paled. "What did he want?"

"I'm not sure. My English isn't the best, but he mentioned Japan. I think he said he was coming here? Or maybe that he's already here? I don't know. He sounded really angry and put off though," TK explained.

"Really?" She had no idea what else to say.

"Mimi, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No. I'm not in any trouble. Just a jilted ex." Mimi's mind raced. She _so_ did not want to deal with this right now. "TK, I think I ate something funky. My stomach's feeling really yucky. Do you think we could do the head-shots another day?" Mimi was already gathering her things.

"Sure. That's fine, but are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" The young man stood and reached out to her. She smiled at his concern.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you later, okay?" Mimi called out over her shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, Matt lounged in his hotel room. It had been a long, long day. He had had enough of punked out boy bands and video directors. It was almost enough to make him swear off the music business all together. Or at least strangle the whole lot of them.

At the sound of his cell phone going off, again, Matt snapped. He was determined to throw it out the damned window. With any luck, he'd avoid any car windows. As he unplugged the phone charger with a jerk, he saw that it was TK calling.

Oh, that was different then...

"Hey, TK. What's up?" Matt said after flipping his phone open.

"Not much. Developing some of Mimi's proofs," his brother replied.

"Oh yeah? How they looking?"

"Really good. She's a natural. These are going to blow your socks off, Matt."

"She looks that hot, huh?"

TK chuckled. "O-oh yeah! I have to admit, I had some trouble concentrating on the job at hand..."

"Then she must be hotter than I thought, if she had _you_ uncomfortable. There's just no mistaking natural talent."

"That's a new word for 'sex appeal' if I ever heard one."

Matt laughed. They chatted some more about TK's photos, and then Matt vented about the catastrophe that was his day. At a lull in conversation, TK spoke up nervously.

"Hey, um... the reason I called is that Mimi got a call today."

"Oh, was it another modeling agency wanting her to come in for an interview? Our phone's been ringing off the hook for the past week..."

"No, that's not it." TK quickly spouted off the story. "She had gone to the bathroom, and her phone started ringing. I figured that since I answered her phone when you called, she wouldn't mind if I picked it up again. Anyway, it was this American guy looking for Mimi..."

Matt scoffed. "That's probably Michael, her ex."

"Yeah, that's what she said, but Matt, he thought I was _you_. He was really angry sounding. He said something about coming to Japan..."

"He _what_?" Matt shouted. If Michael was coming to Japan, he must want Mimi back. Why else would he come halfway around the world?

"I just thought I should tell you since he sounded so angry at you. All I did was answer the phone and tell him she was in the bathroom. Then he went off on me... you... whomever. Anyway, I just thought you should know," TK finished.

"Thanks. You did the right thing. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Matt hung up the phone looking grim. His instincts told him to get back to Japan A.S.A.P. Unfortunately he still had a job to do; one that wasn't going to get done at all if he left.

What could he do about it even if he _did_ return home? It was Mimi's decision. And, as much as he hated it, he had no claim to the honey-haired beauty. If she wanted to go back with the sleazy scumbag, she could do so without even telling him. A few hugs and a couple kissed didn't give him any right to her. He was just a friend to her. He wasn't her boyfriend. He wasn't her lover.

Mimi had never confided in him about her relationship with the blond American. Maybe she wasn't over him; he certainly wasn't over her. No, Matt would have to wait for Mimi to come to him about this. He couldn't force her into anything.

He prayed that Mimi would at least wait until he got home again. He might have a shot at getting her to open up that way. And if she did, he just _might_ have a shot at keeping her. After all, they _had_ kissed. She did say she missed him, and she was eager for him to come home...

Matt picked up his cell phone with renewed vitality. He had some _very_ stern talking to do to some _very_ self-inflated stubborn people. This video was getting filmed, and he was going home... _on time_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please do it again! I literally jump up and down and flip out when I get them. They make me feel loved. Lol. Thank you and I can't wait to read what you have to say!!**

**-Kess**


	12. The Tangled Webs We Weave

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! I can't believe I've written a dozen chapters in such a small span of time! My goodness! But I'm really happy with this chapter. It's the long-awaited confrontation between Mimi and her pining ex, Michael. Unfortunately, our hero Matt isn't in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one, I promise! Thank you for all of your great reviews::Builds shrine to beloved regular readers::**

**The Tangled Webs We Weave**

"What do you want, Michael?" Mimi snapped.

"I just want to see you."

"I gathered that from the six voicemails you left me while I was in the shower."

"Then why'd you ask, Meems?" he said smugly. Kami, he irritated her. He was just so _arrogant_.

"Michael, I don't want to see you. Will you please stop calling me?" she begged.

"You know I won't, Mimi. I let you go once; I'm not losing you again. I'm not just going to roll over without a fight. Just meet with me; let's have dinner together. Please, baby. You always said you believed in second chances. So give me mine," Michael pleaded. He was, if nothing else, a smooth talker.

Mimi knew he meant what he said about calling her. He wouldn't stop calling until she met with him. He was a very stubborn man and used to getting his way. _If I meet with him for dinner just once, he'll leave me alone for good. But that means I have to eat with him._ She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You listen to me, Michael. I'll meet you for dinner, _but_ if and when I say that I don't want to hear from you ever again, you have to respect my wishes. This is the only chance I'm willing to give you."

"That's all I ask. Thank you Mimi. Shall I pick you up at seven?" Michael asked. To Mimi's surprise, he actually managed to sound honestly grateful. That didn't stop her from laughing at his attempt to get her into his car.

"Uh-uh. I'll meet you at the restaurant. Where did you have in mind?"

* * *

Mimi ran helter-skelter for Sora's apartment. The moment the redhead opened the door, Mimi started spilling her latest news, barely stopping long enough to say hello to Kari who sat on Sora's couch sipping tea. When Mimi finally got around to admitting to meet with Michael, Sora did _not_ look pleased.

"Why the hell would you do that?" she asked looking incredulous.

"He won't leave me alone unless I do this one thing. I just want him to go away, and if this is the price... well..." Mimi shrugged. Sora eyed her levelly, thinking things over.

After a moment, it was Kari that spoke up. "It's just dinner, right? I don't think it will hurt."

"No, it won't hurt anything," Sora agreed. "But that's not my point."

"Then what is your point?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. This is what I know: #1- I don't like Michael. #2- I don't think you should meet with him because of fact #1. I don't support you in this because I think you and Matt are made for each other." A wide grin slowly grew on Sora's face. "#3- I really wish I could go with you, just to see Michael's face when he sees what he's lost. We're going to make you look good, honey!"

Kari giggled. "I want in on this."

Mimi gave up and laughed too. She had to admit that Sora painted a pretty picture of Michael's demise.

Kari and Sora bustled Mimi back to her own apartment, discussing clothes and makeup the whole way. An impromptu fashion show ensued upon arrival and clothes of every make and style soon littered every surface of her bedroom. The girls had a good time.

Mimi eventually ended up in a jade green dress and white sandals. Sora instantly set to doing her makeup while Kari began to curl and style her hair. Mimi was rather impressed at their efficiency. In what seemed like no time at all, Mimi was ready to go. She thanked her friends immensely and ran out to her car.

She followed Sora's directions to the restaurant. It was called Hive, and was an odd, yet comfortable mix of a bar, a restaurant, and a dance club. It looked like a popular place for young couples. Candles glowed on each of the tables that lined the dance floor. The lights were low, but color lights moved and flashed over the pulsing dance floor. The music varied from salsa to techno. It was typical dance music.

Mimi checked with the receptionist; it seemed she had arrived first. She was led to a small table and ordered a glass of water.

A few minutes later, an arm came over Mimi's shoulder holding a single long-stemmed red rose. Mimi looked up into Michael's smiling eyes. She found herself a bit lightheaded as he have her his sexiest smile and kissed the back of her hand.

"Hello, Mimi. I'm glad you came. Can I get a hug?" Michael asked with his arms outstretched. Mimi grimaced, but stood to embrace him. She was not pleased that the embrace lasted a bit longer than she preferred. "You look magnificent," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the cheek.

Mimi murmured a curt thank you and sad down again. Michael took his place across from her. He ordered a glass of wine for each of them. Mimi raised an eyebrow in a questioning glance.

"Is your plan to get me drunk in hopes of using my befuddled state to convince me to go back to you?" She cocked her head at him, her hair falling softly from behind her shoulder.

Michael gave a wry smile. "Mimi, don't be like that. Let me at least explain myself."

"This ought to be good."

Michael gave her an exasperated expression before starting his explanation. "You have every right in the world to be angry at me. I made a huge, stupid mistake, and I regret it. I was jaded; I didn't know how good I had it with you. I got greedy, and when... when I saw a chance of getting myself ahead by being with her, I jumped at it. But she was all wrong for me..."

"Trouble in paradise?" Mimi gave him her iciest glare.

"You could say that. I'm through with her, Mimi. I was so stupid to believe that she could make me happy. You're the only one for me, Meems..." Michael reached out and tenderly took her hand in his. Mimi swallowed hard. "You know I'm right. Melinda meant nothing to me. It was just..."

Mimi sputtered. "Melinda? You cheated on me with _Melinda_?" She was infuriated. Melinda was the reason she'd lost her job. Finding out that she'd also lost Michael to the little hussy was just icing on the molted rotten cake.

"Yes. I know, I know. She's just a blond with a boob job. I found that out the hard way. Mimi, it was just sex. I don't love her; I never loved her. I _do_ love _you_. I'm over her, baby." Michael ran his thumb over Mimi's knuckles. She took a long drink of wine.

"Well, you're too late. I'm over you. You missed your chance," Mimi lied. She wasn't over him. She thought she had been, but there's apparently a difference between being angry at someone and being over them. Michael still made her heart race and her breath catch. She melted in front of him like wax before a fire, and she was sick of it.

Michael gave her a skeptical look. "I don't believe that."

_Dammit!_ She was bad at this lying thing. "Well, you should. Because it's true!" She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

"It is, is it? Okay then. Prove it," he dared.

"Prove what?" _Shit, shit, __shit_!

"Prove that you don't feel anything for me. Show me you're over me." Michael's gaze was boring holes into her.

"Alright," Mimi said getting angry. "I'm seeing someone." _Please buy it_ she prayed.

"Who?" He totally didn't believe her.

"Matt."

_Oh, __**FUCK**_!

She mentally winced. She had said the first name that came to her head.

"You're not."

"I am. Why else would I be living with him? We were heavy into each other when we were younger. When I moved back, we took the chance to 'rediscover' each other. I've never been happier." Mimi quickly pulled strings left and right, trying to make all the puzzle pieces fit.

"I don't believe it. You still wear the right I gave you," Michael said pointedly. Mimi's left hand instantly curled in her lap. She did still wear it. She thought of taking it off often, but she never got up the courage to take it off.

"It's just a ring, Michael. It doesn't mean anything."

"That's not what you said when I gave it to you." Mimi smiled. Now it was Michael's turn to go fishing.

"That was before I found out you were banging Melinda." Oh, if looks could kill... "If it means that much to you Michael, it's probably you take the ring back." She felt daring tonight. She slipped the ring off her finger and dropped it on the table in front of Michael. Michael looked down at it before picking it up and putting it in his pocket. Mimi wished she hadn't done that. She really did like that ring, and her finger felt empty and naked without its warm weight.

Michael nodded slowly. "Okay Mimi. If you can prove to me that you and Ishida are serious about each other, you'll never see or hear from me again. If, however, I still don't believe you... If I think you're just pulling my leg, and I think you are, then you come back to America, back _home_ with me. I did some finagling at the station, Mimi. They're going to put your show back on. They want you, Meems. But you don't get the show without giving us another shot."

Mimi was frozen in her seat. She could have show back. She had loved her job so much; she'd been devastated when it was cancelled. Michael knew it too. And now he was using that against her, trying to win her back with bribes...

"Fine. I'll show you that we're serious. What do I have to do?" Mimi said, damning her competitive streak.

"We'll do dinner again. You, me, Ishida, and then I'll find someone else to come as my date. What do you say, Meems? Up for a little bet?" He had the most wicked sneer on his face.

"You're on."

"Good. Now, let's go dance," Michael said standing up.

"Hm, I don't think my _lover_ would like me dancing with you. He's on a business trip right now; call me after Wednesday and we'll make arrangements. I trust that's sufficient time for you to find a clean enough whore for a date?" Kami, that felt good to say. Burn! She stared at him as he nodded in acceptance. "Good. Goodnight Michael."

With that, Mimi strut her stuff all the way to the door. She shook like a leaf the instant she was out of Michael's line of sight.

She fumbled with her keys to open the door. She nearly keyed her own car in the process, but she eventually got herself into the vehicle. Once safely seated, Mimi took a moment to calm down. She took several deep breaths.

Great job, Tachikawa. You've just signed your own death warrant. A whole evening stuck in the middle between Michael and Matt...

Mimi groaned and let her head fall onto the rim of the steering wheel. She had almost forgotten about Matt.

_Matt's going to __kill__ me..._

* * *

**A/N: o.O Oh dear! What is this?? Will Mimi choose to stay in Japan with the better man, or go back to America for the job she loves? And will Matt play along with Mimi's little plan? Oh, the tangled webs we weave...**

**Review, please!**

**-Kess**


	13. The Bridges We've Burnt

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Okay. I've been mentally writing this chapter since I had the idea for the bet. I think this is a really pivotal point in the story, and I worked as hard as I could to make it as near to perfect as I think it can be. I've made many changes and done a ton of crossing things out. The whole chapter is littered with rewrites. I have had to re-apply my wrist braces for my carpal tunnel! But I'm proud of it. I really am. I really hope that you like it. **

**The Bridges We've Burnt**

Matt had just received the copies of Mimi's proofs. TK must have sent them express (not that he minded). He opened the cardboard envelope, eager for the sight of the bombshell. It felt like forever since he'd seen her, held her, and kissed her. It had only been a week and a half, but he was thinking of her for every minute of it.

He carefully pulled out the photos, handling them like holy relics. He took a deep breath, and it was a good thing too. The sight of Mimi in tight, nearly illegal, non-clothes knocked the wind out of him. Kami, she had no idea how amazingly attractive she was. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this.

She certainly knew how to work it. And she unknowingly 'worked' Matt. He quickly shuffled through the proofs. Kami, did she have every one of his sexual fantasies put on paper? If he had been missing any of them, they were there now!

Matt took his time looking at them a second time. He laid them all out on his bed, selecting a few to take out. The band really didn't need to see Mimi doing _that_ to get the idea of her work. Maybe it would be best if he just... held onto those for safe keeping.

_If Mimi ever finds these, she'll murder me for sure!_ He quickly decided it was well worth the risk. A pity he couldn't have some of them framed. Could TK make these in wallet-size? Jeez! He'd have to keep all of these hidden with his dirty magazines! Speaking of which, he might as well go ahead and cancel that subscription. Nothing was even going to come _close_ to topping this! Who knew heaven would feel so erotic?

Poor TK. He really must have had a hard time of it. If these were just the still shots, there's no telling what Matt would do if she was moving right in front of him. He'd probably explode right in his pants; if a heart attack didn't claim him first, that is.

Speaking of 'exploding'... Matt made a beeline for the shower.

* * *

Mimi paced back and forth eyeing the telephone. It sat there looking so innocent. She glared daggers at it. She had decided, after a major inner battle, that it would probably be easier to tell Matt about her little bet with Michael over the phone. It would give him a few days to calm down. Maybe if that were enough time he'd be gentle and stop at just strangling her.

Mimi groaned and crumpled the note of phone numbers Matt had left her. Now if she could only pick up the phone and get on with it... Give a girl some credit! It's not easy to steel yourself for death, figurative or not. You'd bee scared too!

She took a deep breath in and held it. She rushed the phone, quickly dialing the number she'd read so many times she'd memorized it. The paper with said number scrawled across it was currently being squeezed to a pulp in her fist, soaking up the sweat from her palm.

_Just tell him, Mimi. The more you drag out the conversation, the harder it will become. If you hear his voice being gentle and sultry it will kill you to tell him something that will make the owner of that voice very angry. So just blurt it out!_ She shifted her weight from foot to foot and crouched slightly as though she was getting ready to be tackled.

She heard the phone click, and Matt's voice came through the line. "Matt-we-have-to-pretend-to-be-lovers-because-I-made-a-bet-with-Michael!"

"...I'm not able to come to the phone just now, but leave your name and number and I'll return your call as soon as I'm able."

_Oh, voicemail, huh?_

At the tone, Mimi simply said, "Matt. It's Mimi. Call me please." She hung up looking like one of the At the tone, Mimi simply said, "Matt. It's Mimi. Call me please." She hung up looking like one of the Y2K fanatics after New Years having just found out the technological meltdown was just a false alarm: relieved, yet slightly disappointed. Life had a cruel sense of humor.

Mimi sank to the couch and let the phone fall to the floor. This was not going as planned.

The phone rang, scaring Mimi witless. She yelped in surprise and jumped out of her seat. Then she grabbed frantically for the object she was certain was aiming for her ultimate destruction. She answered in a very unhappy manner.

"Mimi? I just got your message. I missed your call by seconds. Are you okay? You sound like the would is about to end." It was good to hear his voice, but it had to be done.

She gave a nervous giggle. "Funny you should mention that. Matt, I have something I need to tell you."

Matt's heart skipped a beat; his mouth went dry. He felt the blood leave his face and his stomach dropped. _Oh, Kami. She's going back to Michael. I wasn't quick enough._

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I saw Michael."

He was numb with pain. He realized vaguely that that was a contradiction in terms, but it was the only way to describe what he felt. It was like he'd been ripped in two. The half that was still on the phone was distant and cold. It sounded collected and in control. The other half of him was dying a thousand different deaths in the most excruciating manners possible. This was the first time in his life he could honestly describe himself as 'heartbroken'. His sympathies to Romeo and Juliet...

"Really?" he heard himself say. "That's good."

"Is it?" This surprised him.

" Well, I don't know. You tell me, Mimi. I don't know anything about you and Michael." Why did his voice have to sound so accusing?

"Oh. Well, we were together for five years until he cheated on me and I came home to Japan," she explained flippantly. "But that's not what I called to talk about."

"So why did you call?"

"Well, I met with him, like I said. He made me feel really small, and I got angry. I told a lie, and now I have a bet going with him. But I need your help to win it."

Okay. He was interested. He had to admit the idea of Michael losing was very appealing. So was the idea of smashing his face in. "What would I have to do?" he asked warily. There just had to be a catch.

"Well, that's the thing. You'd have to sort off... pretend to be my- my lover."

Matt blinked. He blinked again. "I'd have to do what?" He must have misheard her. There was just no way...

"Pretend to be my lover," she said just as clearly as she had the first time.

"Mimi, what _exactly_ did you bet?" He didn't know how to feel about this. Was it possible to jump for joy and cry at the grueling irony of it all?

"He kept being really smarmy and pushing me to go back to him. Like I said, I got angry. I know it's really stupid, and I'm _really _sorry, Matt!"

"Mimi..."

"I told him I was seeing someone, seeing you. And that we're serious. To make a very long story short: I have to convince Michael that we're in a blissful relationship or I go back to New York with him."

Whatever he had expected (God only know what _that_ was), it wasn't that. 'Utter shock' seemed to be tonight's theme.

"You told him we were lovers?" Matt croaked. His voice definitely cracked a bit there. So much for the manly calm front he had been going for.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. He was drilling me about it. When he asked who I was seeing, I said the first name that came into my head." Mimi wasn't sure if she really should have told him that last tidbit. She regretted it as a heavy silence settled between them.

She just said the first name that came into her head. It wasn't wishful thinking on her part... just luck of the bloody draw!

"Matt?" Was she crying? Oh shit, she was.

"I'm here, Mimi. I don't... I don't know what to say." When in doubt, tell the truth as simply as you can.

"I know its a lot to ask, Matt. I know that (sniff), but I don't want to go back to America (sniff). I just (sniff) I wasn't thinking," Mimi said trying to keep herself from bawling outright.

"Alright. Stop crying, Mimi." He hated the sound of her crying. He wanted so badly to hold her to him and protect her from all the bad things.

"So you'll do it?" she asked hopefully.

"I- I didn't say that. I'll have to think this over. There's... there's more on the line than you think. A lot's at stake and I need to- to think. Okay?" Maybe he could at least buy himself some time to wrap his head around this. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Didn't she understand how devoted he was to her? Couldn't she see how much he fucking loved her?

Woah. There was a confession. Mimi was still sniffling and apologizing, but he didn't even really hear her. "Mimi, I'll call you tomorrow," he said disjointedly as he shut his phone. He fell onto his bed.

He loved her.

He truly, honestly, completely worshiped and adored her. And she wanted him to _pretend_ that he could hold her, kiss her, and_ make love_ to her? If she was pretending, that made this a lot harder on him. It was one thing if she really wanted to be with him, but she didn't. His heart was the only one on the line.

If he went through with what Mimi was suggesting, he would never be the same again. He was risking his happiness on this for her. That was a lot to ask...

If he didn't do this, though, Mimi was as good as gone. He didn't think anyone was actually going to enforce this spoken bet, though. He couldn't _force_ her back to America. She would just have to call it off.

She never would. Mimi held the crest of Sincerity for a reason. It would kill her to break her word. There had to be a loophole in there for cases of self-defense.

He couldn't do it. He knew it was selfish of him, but so was what Mimi was doing. She had no idea how deep it cut him to be used like that. To pretend to be hers, but never actually have her would be torture. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive her for that. He'd rather have a friend in America than a regret in Japan. She might hold the crest of Sincerity for a reason, but he held the crest of Friendship for a reason, dammit!

He was sorry that he'd have to hurt her. He was sorry with all of his bleeding aching heart, but this was too big.

He'd just have to tell her he couldn't do it.

But he would at least be honest with her about why.

Matt curled about himself as though he could somehow protect his heart from danger. Maybe if he clenched all of his muscled together, he could keep his heart from shattering.

He'd never admit to anyone just how hard he cried that night.

* * *

Mimi had no idea what she had just done. She kneeled on the living room floor and bent double. She had definitely just burnt a very imported bridge (while she was still halfway across from the feel of it). But she couldn't turn back now. It was sink or swim. She tried to keep firm control of herself. This would all work out.

It just had to.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me::Attempts to dodge objects thrown her way:: I ask only that you remember that the story isn't over. There's time still. This isn't the end, and you know it! Just give me some time, and you'll see. I promise to write something to appease you all, if I can. Please review though. Pretty please??**

** -Kess  
**


	14. As The World Crashes Down

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Hello, all! I'm seriously happy that none of you have tried to have me murdered for that last chapter. I feared for my life for a bit there. This story has really been taxing me. My right hand is killing me, but it's worth the pain. I kept turning on my light every five minutes all night long as ideas hit me. I'd turn on my light, scribble them down, turn my light off and then repeat everything all over again. Lol. Oh well. Here's chapter 14. I hope you like it!!**

**As The World Crashes Down**

Matt walked around the set without feeling all day, a haggard shell of his former self. The foreboding cloud of the coming phone call to Mimi rained on his parade big time. He didn't care anymore about these snot-nosed brats or sniveling artists. _Shut the fuck up. Do your job._

The funny thing about being in a daze is that time didn't touch him. He never became hungry, so he didn't eat. He didn't feel his stubble itching, so he didn't shave. He didn't feel his heart beating, so he died... No, time had little effect on him today, and he had no concept of it. In what seemed only to be minutes of misery and yet years of yearning, Matt was back in his hotel room with the phone pressed to his ear.

* * *

Mimi hadn't left the house all day. Michael had called; he wanted to go to the park with her. She hadn't answered his call and had no plans of doing so. She had better things to do. One of which was walking around with the phone in her hand all day, waiting for it to ring with a call from Matt. Kari and Sora had both called her wanting to know what happened in her dinner date with Michael. Three days had passed and they'd heard no news. She made excuses to them both. She did _not_ want to talk about it.

Her lower lip was chapped and on the verge of bleeding. She'd been chewing on it ever since she had finished talking to Matt. That wasn't the only nervous tic she'd developed. Every time she sat down, her foot would start pumping furiously, making her whole leg shake. Very annoying.

When the phone finally rang with Matt's number flashing on the caller ID, she couldn't answer. The phone shoot violently as she clutched it in her fist. She had no idea what this call would bring, but she was terrified nonetheless. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes teared as the answering machine picked up. She was such a _coward_.

"Mimi, it's Matt. If you're there, would you please pick up?" Matt's voice sounded hoarse and strained. The tears ran freely from her eyes, salty on her lips. After a pause, Matt continued. "Okay, uh, I guess you're not there. When you get this, give me a call, okay? I don't care what time it is. We just... we need to talk so,"

Mimi pushed the 'talk' button. "I'm here, Matt." If he could be brave enough for this, so could she.

"Oh hey." Mat took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "Mimi... I thought a lot about what you proposed yesterday. I want you to believe me when I say that."

"I believe you." She spoke softly, but calmly.

"Good. The thing is Mimi... I don't think I can do it." Matt shut his eyes trying to pretend he wasn't doing this. "I want to help you; I really do. I'm just afraid that too much is on the line for me."

Mimi swallowed. "I understand. That's totally fine. It was stupid anyway..." It wasn't fine. It wasn't fine at all. Oh, Kami-sama, she couldn't breathe.

"This is really hard for me to say... Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," she said with complete sincerity. There was likely no one in the world she trusted more than she trusted Matt. "I really do."

"Okay. The reason I can't do this..."

"You don't have to explain, Matt. It's okay, really," she interrupted.

"No, it's not okay, dammit! Will you listen to me?" Matt sounded upset, deeply and truly upset. Mimi instantly fell silent waiting for him to continue.

"Mimi, I can't pretend to love you."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I can't pretend that, not if I want to keep our friendship. You have no idea how precious you are to me; what I'd do for you. But this... this would change everything. I don't think I can handle that." Matt was on the verge of tears.

"I wish she could just... just forget I ever brought this between us," Mimi squeaked.

"We can't do that. You know that as well as I do," Matt said matter-of-factly but not unkindly.

"You're right," Mimi said with a giggle born from pent up emotion. "But then, you usually are."

"Mimi..." The way he said her name made her knees go weak. She let herself down onto her bed. She lay propped up against the pillows. She threw an arm over her eyes to try and alleviate the headache brought on by crying.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry." Mimi couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. She cried in shaking gasps, almost as though she were laughing.

"Don't be sorry, baby. I guess I really should be thanking you," Matt said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Mimi asked drawing an arm across her running nose.

"If... this is going to sound stupid no matter how I say it. The fact of the matter is that I- I love you. I've loved you since you walked through my door." Matt's voice had grown soft, soothing. "I don't think you'd want to pretend to be lovers with someone who's not pretending. It might make things... awkward for you. I don't want to put that on you; you're not ready for that."

Mimi still wasn't sure how to deal with Matt's confession. He loved her. He _loved_ her? But that was impossible... And yet Mimi knew it was true. She had proof of it in every touch he'd ever given her, in ever glance he'd ever thrown her. And he'd certainly meant the kisses. So she guessed he really did love her.

"Thank you, Matt. You're a very good... friend." That word was so hard to get out, and it had the finality of the gavel slamming down on a man sentenced to death.

Matt's throat closed. What was he supposed to do now? _When in doubt, tell the truth..._ "I'm glad to hear you say that Mimi." _...except in cases of a white lie for the woman of your dreams_. "I'm okay just being your friend. It's what I want." _Liar. Big Fat Liar!_

He could almost hear Mimi smiling. She probably knew he was lying as well as he did. An awkward silence made the situation that much more uncomfortable. "I... I'll never make a pass at you, Mimi. I don't... don't want you to move out or anything because of me." Kami-sama, he prayed that he wasn't lying to her right now. Living in close quarters with her was difficult. He really needed more self-control than he honestly thought he possessed if he wasn't going to flirt with his 'friend'.

"That's good. Thank you Matt." She had no idea what else to say to that.

"I should be home the day after tomorrow," Matt tentatively announced.

"Oh? I thought you were going to be coming back late." Mimi's heart trilled at the news. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"We managed to get back on schedule."

"That's great, Matt."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Listen, when I get back, I have something I want to talk to you about. I might have a job for you."

Mimi perked up at the good news. "Cool. I look forward to it."

"Good... Well, I guess I'll let you get on with your night," he said, tears ready for their encore performance.

"Okay." She didn't want him to go. The phone line was her lifeline to him. If that were cut... she'd be lost at sea. He kept her afloat. "Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight, Mimi."

She heard the phone click off, but she didn't take it from her ear. The dial tone rang with a hollow empty echo. Matt was a good man. He was only doing what he felt was best.

When Mimi finally put the phone down, her stomach clenched with the thought of having to explain this to Michael. Maybe she would just tell him Matt refused to have dinner with Michael. No, she'd done enough lying for one week.

She turned onto her side on her bed. Her eyes squeezed shut as more tears were shed. She wasn't crying for herself or because of Michael. She cried for Matt and the weight of loss within her.

This ran deeper in her than she was willing to admit. She had feelings for him, but what were they? She knew she was attracted to him, but could lust really cause this much emptiness? She wasn't sure. She didn't mind acknowledging that this wasn't just lust, but she wasn't ready to label it as anything else just yet.

Matt would be home the day after tomorrow. Mimi knew he would do everything in his power to make her feel at ease about the situation between them. He'd probably walk through the door with a huge grin on his face and start teasing her about something. He wouldn't bring up tonight's conversation. He'd just want things to return to how they were as much as they were able, for her sake.

Matt was a good man and an even better friend. He made his decision based on what he felt was best for _both_ of them.

She drifted off to sleep, drained of energy from the emotional day. The last thoughts she had before slumber took her was that she couldn't remember the last time someone told her they loved her and she believed them. It felt good to be able to trust in his words.

* * *

The next day, Mimi decided to clean the apartment from top to bottom. She didn't know if she did it simply to keep herself busy or if she did it more as an apologetic gesture to Matt, but she did it nonetheless.

She cleaned all of the dishes, washed all the clothes, scrubbed all the floors, polished every surface in the bathroom, and went to several different grocery stores to buy food for an elaborate dinner. She really wanted to outdo herself. She would use the good silverware and china, put out the best crystal, and even set out candles.

If Matt didn't want to go out to a nice dinner with Michael, she would bring a nice dinner in to the two of them. She even bought a brand new dress to wear. She wanted very much to impress him, to do something kind in return for his kindness.

It occurred to Mimi that there were probably some women who'd be angry and cold towards Matt in this circumstance, wanting to discourage his affections. She couldn't do that. She knew Matt too well to believe him capable of doing anything just to spite her.

Mimi had known that she would be risking her friendship with Matt when she asked him to pretend. She was somewhat ashamed at having believed that Matt was willing to risk that. They wouldn't be on smooth enough ground to pull off something like that unless they were on even ground to start with. They had to be on the same page, and they just weren't right now. But that was okay. She could wait. They had time. Not when it came to Michael, but they had time with each other.

* * *

Mimi walked into the apartment the next day to the sound of the phone ringing. She had just stepped out to get an order of meat she had placed at a local butchery the day before. She quickly set down the bags and grabbed the phone on its last ring.

"Moshi, moshi!" she said breathlessly.

"Mimi, it's Izzy. Have you heard from him? Is Matt okay?" Mimi frowned at the anxious concern in Izzy's voice.

"I haven't heard from him today, no. I'm assuming he's all right. He was when we spoke two nights ago." She was utterly bewildered. "What's going on Izzy?"

There was a long pause. "You haven't heard?" he asked hesitantly.

"Heard what?" Now she was getting scared.

"Turn on the news, any of the major stations," Izzy responded. Mimi was at the television before he even finished speaking. She flipped over to the news.

"...The flight from China to Japan went down roughly a half hour after takeoff. About 150 passengers were reported to be on the commercial flight. There is no word yet as to what caused the crash, and no survivors have been found as of yet..." The reporter continued talking, the screen showing pictures of the wreckage.

"The phone fell to the floor with a clatter, Izzy's voice still calling out her name.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. There you have it. The next chapter will be up sometime tonight if everything goes as I plan. Please review!!**

**-Kess**


	15. Hold Me in Your Arms Tonight

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Okay. So this is chapter fifteen. I'm doing my best to get the chapters up as fast as I can. I really hope that you all like this chapter. I think it might be one of my favorites.**

**Hold Me in Your Arms Tonight**

Calls came from everyone, all of them hoping she had news of Matt. She told them all the same things: Non, she hadn't heard from Matt. No, she didn't know his flight number. No, she didn't know anything they didn't. The only thing she knew was that she _didn't_ know.

She clung to that as her salvation while cursing her own ignorance. She didn't know his flight: he may be on the plane that fell out of the sky, but he may not. There was still hope. There was _hope_.

She watched the news all day. She watched as the same information flashed on the screen over and over for hours. She sobbed fearing the worst and prayed for the best. She was completely helpless. There was nothing she could do. The only thing she could do was wait.

Growing tired of seeing the destruction of the plane and its 150 victims, Mimi finally turned off the television. The only thing she could think to do was to go about her day as though Matt would walk through the door at any moment. She showered, started cooking dinner, set the table. While the meat was cooking in the oven, she went back to her room and changed into her new dress. She curled her hair and put on makeup. She painted herself a mask to hide her troubled soul.

Walking out to the kitchen, dressed at her best, Mimi pulled the finished meal from the oven and placed it on the table. She arranged the food in perfect presentation on each of the two plates and lit the candlesticks. She took her place at the table and folded the napkin across her lap.

She sat in the dark just watching the candles burn. It couldn't end like this. That couldn't have been their last conversation. She would see him again; she had to. He was coming home. He loved her; he couldn't just abandon her like this.

The meal grew cold. The candles burned low, and night settled silently over Odiaba. Everything was still, holding its breath in anticipation of his return. The later it became, the more desperate she was. She shook with sobs, growing more frantic with each passing moment. She couldn't just sit here anymore.

She screamed long and hard. Mimi bolted upright, her chair toppling over backwards. She clutched her plate of food she had made with a tender heart and flung it to the floor. She threw everything she could get her hands on. She just had to do something. Anything to get this fear out of her. It would surely eat her alive if she didn't scare it away first. She just let all the frustration from the day pour out of her in angry, animated waves. She was tired of being quiet, sick of being stoic.

And then she was spent. She couldn't move. She couldn't even think. Her knees wobbled; she fell to the floor in a tangled heap. She cut her hand on a piece of broken crystal, but didn't even feel it. Her blood fell in scarlet drops upon the hardwood floor of the kitchen dining room, mixing with her tears.

She was dying. There was no way she could survive this. Matt was gone, and now she would surely perish too. All of the things she never told him. All of the smiles she had withheld. All of the time they might have had together. It was all gone. And nothing else mattered to her. There was nothing left but pain and regret.

She lay crumpled on the floor, her lilac colored sundress stained with the blood from her hand. She should probably call someone. She needed help. She couldn't do this alone, but she didn't want to be around anyone. She wanted to suffer alone in this.

Wait, what was that? Had someone just knocked? She held her breath, listening with all of her might for any signs of life outside her apartment door. It came again. Three knocks. Matt!

She ran to the door, her fingers fumbling to unlock it, slick with blood. She threw it open and smiled breathlessly.

Not Matt. Michael. "Go away, Michael."

"Mimi, it's nice to see you too. You said that Matt got home today, and I thought it would be nice of me to stop over and see how his trip went before we go out later this week. Mimi, are you alright? My God, you're bleeding!" Michael picked up her hand, trying to inspect her wound. She pulled her hand from his.

"I'm fine. Go away. You're not wanted, Michael. I'm not going to America. I'm staying here," her voice was cold as ice.

"We had a deal, Mimi."

"I don't care. Matt isn't here right now. He... he hasn't come home. I don't know where he is. But I can't deal with you right now. Go away," she spat, voice hard as nails.

"Mimi..." Michael made to go to her, but she stepped back into the doorway.

"NO! I said leave me alone! I don't want to be around you! Get away from me!" Mimi screamed. She half hoped that one of her neighbors would hear and come out to help. But no one came. Everyone just assumed that someone else would be the Good Samaritan. Instead, no one came to help. No one cared enough to be the one to enter the fray.

"Hey, now. Calm down, please. Don't scream. You're hurt, Mimi. I just want to help you. Forget about America. That's not important right now. What's important now is that you're okay. So please, just let me help you," Michael said softly. He slowly reached out to touch her arm.

"I don't want your help. I don't need your help. You don't help other people unless it helps you! I bet the only reason you offered me the job was because you wanted credit for bringing me back to the station! You'd get a nice holiday bonus from the higher-ups if you brought back their highest rating host! You disgust me!" Mimi had had enough of this game of hide and seek with him. It was time she stopped letting him walk all over her in the name of 'love'.

"Mimi, please. Don't do this. Let's just go in and get you taken care of. Please. We'll talk about all of this later. Let's go and clean your hand," Michael said, trying to get into the house.

"I can take care of my hand myself! I don't _need_ you, Michael. Don't you get that? I might have needed you when I was young, but I'm not that naive little girl any more. I grew up, and I've learned that sometimes people aren't what you want them to be," her voice cracked. "I wanted to believe that the world was full of good people, and that everyone in it was nice, kind, and worth it. But that's not true. There's nothing about you that I like any more."

A realization hit her then. One that she had known deep inside herself for a very long time, but never trusted herself to shed light on. "I haven't been in love with you for years. I was just with you because you were someone to be with. Because everyone said we went so well together. Well, I'm fed up with what other people want of me. I'm living for me now! So you can just piss off!" Now she was glad that her neighbors hadn't come out. She'd never have been able to say that truth with them around. And let her be loud! Most of them probably couldn't make out her quickly spoken English over the sounds of their TV sets.

Michael was blushing furiously. He looked at her with a hard gaze. His temper flared in him like a storm at sea. He reached out and quickly grabbed Mimi by her forearm, pulling her roughly to him. She gasped and tried to fight, but she was no match for Michael's bigger form.

"Listen to me, Mimi. I get what I want. We made a deal. You're not lovers with anyone. You're mine. You always have been. I don't know what's happened to you today, but it's obviously made you unstable. I'm taking you back to the hotel with me. Come on now; be a good girl!" Michael spat at her. He jerked her along the corridor, towards the stair.

Mimi was tired. All of her energy was gone, and her adrenaline was failing her. She stumbled along behind Michael, crying softly for him to let her go. She started feeling lightheaded from the activity and loss of blood. She looked over her shoulder and saw the flood of candlelight still spilling into the corridor from her open apartment door.

Michael led her roughly down the steps; Mimi nearly tripped in her high heels. Michael was talking the whole time. Mimi could barely make out what he was saying. She had never expected him to act like this. Was he really that obsessed with her? Or was he just used to getting his own way? She had a feeling it was the latter.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and were heading towards the apartment complex's parking lot. Realizing that Michael was serious about taking her off, Mimi struggled anew. "No! Let me go, Michael! Let me go!" Michael ignored her.

"I believe you're taking something that doesn't belong to you!" a voice rang out. Mimi's eyes sprang open. She knew that voice!

"Matt!" Mimi called out to him. With a stunned look at Matt, Michael's grip on her wrist loosened. Mimi kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, and was rewarded when he let go altogether. Mimi ran for Matt.

He was only about 20 feet from her and had obviously arrived just in time. He dropped his suitcase; his backpack slip from his shoulders. He reached out for Mimi, and she threw herself at him. She was sobbing with shear relief. _Thank you, Kami-sama. Thank you!_

Matt held her close to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. Her lithe frame was pulled hard against him, and he couldn't have been happier. She was in his arms again; that was all that mattered. She was crying and saying his name over and over. He shushed her gently.

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here. It's okay. Mimi, oh Mimi! I'm okay. I'm here, baby... I'm here." His arms tightened around her waist, and he glared hard up at Michael.

Mimi pulled back, feeling Matt tense. She looked up at his face, but Matt's face was intensely focused only on Michael. He quickly stepped in front of Mimi. "Michael, I suggest you leave now. If you don't, there will be problems," Matt said his voice steady. Mimi had never seen Matt's eyes look like that. They were the fiercest shade of blue she had ever experienced. Anger flickered behind them dangerously.

Michael scoffed and eyed Matt levelly. "Ishida, I didn't come here to fight you. I came here for Mimi. I love her. She loves me. We belong together. I know that you aren't her lover. Mimi's terrible at lying. Just move out of the way, please. I don't want to have to fight you for something that's already mine. She sure as hell isn't yours!"

"I love her," Matt said. "I don't really give a fuck if she loves me or not. The fact that I love her is plenty enough reason for me to want her to stay. I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong. Right between Anger flickered behind them dangerously.

Michael scoffed and eyed Matt levelly. "Ishida, I didn't come here to fight you. I came here for Mimi. I love her. She loves me. We belong together. I know that you aren't her lover. Mimi's terrible at lying. Just move out of the way, please. I don't want to have to fight you for something that's already mine. She sure as hell isn't yours!"

"I love her," Matt said. "I don't really give a fuck if she loves me or not. The fact that I love her is plenty enough reason for me to want her to stay. I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong. Right between _you _and _her_."

Michael must have figured out that Matt meant business. He turned and walked away. He called over his shoulder, "I'll call you later, Mimi. We'll talk then." And he was gone.

Matt calmly turned and slung his backpack back up onto his shoulder. Then he picked up his suitcase in one hand. His other arm slid around Mimi's waist and tenderly shepherded her back to their apartment.

Once they were up they reached their door, Matt led her to the bathroom, not saying anything about the mess in the kitchen. He put his bags in his bedroom, and came to clean Mimi's hand. She watched him silently, with big eyes. It took her a moment to find her voice, but when she did, there was only one question she had to ask. "Where were you?"

Matt glanced up at her with a grim expression. He must have had a long day. "I had some last minute business to take care of, so I had to get a later flight. When I got to the airport, I found out about the plane that crashed. They delayed most of the flights because of it. Then my cell phone battery had died because I forgot to charge it yesterday. The line for the public phones was a mile long. I waited in line for as long as I could before getting a taxi to a different airport. I wanted to come home. I'm sorry I worried you," Matt explained.

Mimi nodded. Her hand cleaned and a fresh bandage applied, Matt sent her into her room to change out of her bloodstained dress. She changed into large tee shirt, several sizes too big for her. She didn't care much about what she was wearing. She was covered, and that's all that mattered. She was anxious to get back out to Matt.

He was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. She was surprised that the mess didn't look nearly as big as it had when she had made it. Matt's place at the table was almost completely undisturbed. Mimi helped him finish cleaning up before Matt ushered her to the couch to talk. He sat her down in the middle of the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Mimi... are you okay?" he asked as he ran a hand through her luscious locks. Mimi looked down at him and tears welled anew. _He's home. He came home to me._ Mimi just nodded, not trusting her voice. She laughed a bit hysterically, then slid off the couch and onto her knees in front of him. She held him to her then. Her arms went up around his neck, holding him as tightly as she could. His strong arms encircled her chest, a comforting weight Mimi would never forget. She cried, and he did all that he could to comfort her, whispering encouraging words into her ear.

"Oh, Matt. I was so scared that you had...And without any word from you... I was so scared... I thought I would never see you again..." Matt stroked her hair softly and placed a kiss gently on her temple. Mimi pulled back to gaze into his eyes. They held none of the hard fury she had seen earlier. "Matt..." she whispered running a hand along the edge of his jaw. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the palm of her hand.

"I'm here, Mimi. I'm not going anywhere."

Mimi gave a nervous laugh. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. Oh, Matt..." she said starting to cry again.

"Hey, what's with the waterworks today? Come on, Meems. It's okay," he said tipping her chin up to look at him. Mimi nodded. Matt smiled down at her and helped her to her feet as he stood himself. "I have to make some phone calls. I have a feeling that our friends will be wanting to hear that I'm still alive." Mimi nodded.

She didn't leave his side that evening. She heated up her meal for him, which he said he loved (though it probably didn't taste nearly as good as it had the first time around). He made phone calls to all of their friends to assure them he was safe and sound. Then he went into her room to unpack. Mimi followed him the whole way. She didn't want to be without him for a minute more.

She sat on his bed talking to him as he put away all his clothes. He told her about the band and all of the craziness that had occurred during the video shoot. After finishing putting everything in it's proper place, Matt gave a groan and stretched his back. He looked just as worn out as Mimi felt. "We should probably be getting to bed. I think everyone's coming over tomorrow to visit. I told them they didn't have to, but they all insisted. So I guess we're having a bit of a 'I'm really glad you're not dead' party tomorrow!" he said with a chuckle.

Mimi giggled, but didn't make to leave. She looked up at him, and he down at her. With a sigh, he sat down next to her on the bed. He reached out tentatively and took her hand in his. He looked down into her whiskey colored eyes and asked with a caring tone "You okay?"

Mimi took her time before answering. "I think I will be. I was just... really scared today. A lot happened." She felt like butter spread over too much bread. She was terrified of waking up the next morning and Matt being gone. "Matt... can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Matt looked stunned. "Uh... sure?"

Mimi laughed at his startled expression. "I'm sorry. I just... I want to know that you're really here. I don't want you to go. I don't... I can't lose you again," she said as she squeezed her hand. Matt nodded.

"Okay. Go get in bed, I'll join you in a minute." And he did. He crawled into bed after turning off the light, praying that he would survive the night. All he had to do was lie in a bed with her. That's it. He could handle that. He just had to pretend she wasn't there and he'd be fine.

Not two minutes after getting into bed, Mimi spoke in the darkness. "Matt?"

"Yeah, Meems?"

"This is going to sound... odd... but... well, will you hold me? Would that be okay? I just... I need to feel that you're here. I need to know. If I don't, I won't get any sleep..." Kami, she was cute!

"Come here, Hun." Matt said as he gathered her into his arms. She fit perfectly. Her head rested on his shoulder, their legs tangled together. Matt had never felt so at peace. He was home.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... how was it? I hope that you liked it. It's not the end of the story, I promise! There's still more to come (most likely including a nice juicy lemon!!) But yeah... I enjoyed writing that chapter... more for Mimi's speech to Michael than anything else. I think she did a lot of growing up in these past few chapters. I'm just so proud of her! Please review!!**

**-Kess**


	16. Of Two Minds

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: How is everyone? I hope you're all well! I think I may have conquered my fear of writing creatively whilst sitting at a computer. I normally have to hand write everything first and then come and type it up. But my carpal tunnel is a bitch... and it hurts... and so I'm getting rid of the middleman and just typing it up. I'm sorry if my writing isn't as good. Let me know if it's still good, or if I should go back to writing by hand first. Thankies!!**

**Of Two Minds**

Mimi's eyes fluttered open. Sun streamed in through the window, illuminating the room with a golden hue. She stretched and let out a moan of contentment. She turned to say "good morning" to Matt, but he wasn't there. She sat up quickly and looked around the room for him. He wasn't in his bedroom at all. She threw off the covers and padded out into the kitchen.

There he was, leaning against the counter staring into his coffee. "Good morning!" Mimi said pleasantly. Matt looked up, surprised, but smiling.

"Hey. Look who's up! How did you sleep?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"Mm, like a baby!" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. "You're comfortable."

He laughed and drew his arm around her waist. "I do what I can. You know, sometimes I really believe that being your pillow is my true calling in life." He dodged the blow Mimi aimed at his ear. "Have some coffee and stop being violent," he mock scolded. Mimi rolled her eyes, but did as he said.

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked as she took a mug out from the cabinet.

"Hm?"

"When I came into the kitchen. You were lost in thought. What were you thinking about?" She poured coffee from the glass pot before setting it back in the maker. She added sugar and milk and sat down at the table, turning to peer at Matt.

"Oh, that. It was nothing. Just musing, I guess," Matt said unconvincingly.

Mimi gave him a skeptical look, and the blond sighed sounding defeated. "Well, if you honestly want to know, I was thinking about Michael."

Mimi froze, her cup halfway to her lips. "Michael? What about Michael? You aren't going to kick his ass, are you? I prefer you so much better _outside_ of jail."

Matt gave her a wry smile. "No. As much as that sounds appealing (and it _does_ sound appealing), I was just thinking about..." Matt trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts again. Mimi was getting concerned. This wasn't like Matt. She set her cup down on the table and went to stand in front of him, setting her arm gently on his arm. He looked up into her eyes, searching for something.

"Mimi, when I came home yesterday... words cannot describe how furious I was to find his hands on you. I don't ever want him near you again. I know that I don't have any claim on you. I know that... but I hate that man. And I could have killed him right then and there. I want him gone. I want him ashamed, and I want to rub it in his face," Matt said. Mimi was shocked at the amount of raw honesty that saturated his voice. She looked at him bewildered.

"Just seeing him touching you yesterday... it makes me want to go along with your plan. It makes me want to pretend to be your lover just to see that smug expression off his smarmy face! Now I understand why you did what you did when you met with him. Now I understand that bet! I understand how you felt, and it kills me..." Matt looked rather ashamed at himself, so Mimi tried to hide her smile. She couldn't help but think it was rather cute seeing him like this. She was more than a little flattered at his territorial jealousy.

"Are you seriously considering changing your mind?" As flattered as she was, there were bigger things happening right now. Matt didn't answer at first, but then he nodded.

"Yes. I'm really thinking about it. I don't like that he was willing to go to such lengths as physically dragging you off. I _really_ don't like that, Mimi. And I want to help you do whatever has to be done to keep him away from you," Matt said, looking at her for understanding. Mimi just looked just at him with a curious expression. She really had no idea what to expect at this point.

"But if I do this... Mimi, if I play along with this to get him to leave you alone, you have to do something for _me_." Mimi nodded; she was definitely more than willing to do anything for Matt at this point.

"I need you to give me a chance. I need... I would like it if you would go out with me, on a date. For as long as you're willing, date me. The second you decided you definitely don't want to be with me, we'll end it. But I need to know that I have even the smallest chance of keeping you..." He felt very foolish just now. That sounded a lot less corny in his head.

Mimi's brow creased as she thought about this. "What about our friendship? You said that you weren't willing to risk it... and now..."

"I had no idea you were up against so much. Mimi... what would have happened if I hadn't come home in time? Where would you be right now, and in what condition? This is bigger than just some bet with an ex. This is about a man bent on _owning_ you. So I'll help protect you by... by pretending to be your lover, but you have to _let_ me protect you. That's what I'm asking for. Let me be the one you run to when you're in trouble. You aren't alone," Matt said as he reached out and took her hand in his.

Mimi racked her brain for what to do. Matt had a good point. She had spent all her energy yesterday trying _not_ to think about where she would be if Michael had succeeded in taking her away. It was getting far more serious than she ever thought. Michael probably never expected her to leave. He most likely thought she would just sit in their loft and wait for him to come back and tell her what to do. But she had surprised him by moving back to Japan by herself. She had broken free of his control, and he wasn't happy about that.

But could she date Matt? She instantly knew that she could, and that it was worth it. She had shared his bed last night, and had felt safe for the first time since her first call from Michael at the park. Matt protected her already, without even knowing it. He was her safety. He was... he was her everything. She just didn't know how to tell him that... and she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. She looked back to Matt, and nodded gravely.

"Okay, Matt. Let's do it. And yes, I agree to your conditions. We can do this. I know we can. And we'll come out of it better than we were going in. I really believe that. If we walk this road knowing what's at stake, we're that much more likely to be careful we don't lose it along the way," she said. She leaned in towards him, resting her forehead on his chest. She felt him shift to set his coffee cup on the counter; his arms came up to wrap around her slight shoulders. Mimi took a deep breath. Yes, they could do this. They would just have to tread _very_ carefully. This whirlwind was all too capable of throwing them for a very big loop.

"Besides, if we're really dating," Mimi said running a finger over Matt's chest, "it should be easier to fool Michael. No pretending needed." She tried to look hopeful.

Swallowing, Mimi looked up at Matt. She expected him to be smiling with joy at the idea of getting to date her, but he wasn't. He looked worried, scared that he might hurt her. _That's_ how she knew this could work. If he was more concerned for her than happy for himself... well, maybe they were on equal footing after all. It had just taken her a bit of time to catch up. Mimi smiled at him wanting to wipe the concern from his features.

She stood up on her tiptoes suddenly, pushing herself to Matt. Her lips met his for a chaste but honest kiss. _Now_ he was smiling, and it made her giggle.

* * *

* * *

The 'party' was in full swing. Everyone showed up at different times, but they also all brought food. Apparently they all agreed that Matt and Mimi must both be downright _traumatized_ by all of this! They probably forgot how to make food! They should all bring very large meals so as to make sure they didn't starve before their memory returned. Matt and Mimi took it all with a grain of salt and did their best not to laugh at their over-imaginative friends. They weren't saying that they _weren't_ feeling the effects of the past few days, but it wasn't quite to the extent everyone was making it out to be. But that's okay. It was an excuse to get everyone together.

Mimi, Sora, Haruhi, and Kari stood gossiping in the kitchen. Kari and Sora _demanded_ to know what had happened with Michael recently. She told them as much as she felt comfortable with. That he had been a total jerk and that she would be all too happy to see him leave for good. By an unspoken agreement, Matt and Mimi didn't mention that they were now a couple. They weren't sure enough of their relationship to present it to their friends. Things were a bit... complicated just now. There would be plenty of time to figure things out.

Tai and TK were huddled around the television, enraptured with the soccer game that flickered on the screen. Tai had brought a large quantity of alcohol, and decided that it was only right that they take shots every time Japan scored a goal. The women totally ignored this, but as Tai wasn't above hitting the men unless they complied, the men took their punishment with as much pride as they could manage. Everyone was happily tipsy.

Mimi was surprised that even Jou and Izzy were getting on with the heavy drinking. She quickly excused herself and went around stealing people's car keys. No one got them back unless she deemed them sober enough. There was plenty of floor room in the apartment, after all.

By the time evening fell, things had become rather... rowdy. Tai was on the coffee table, dancing in celebration of Japan's win. TK was frowning up at him, wobbling slightly from side to side. Matt and Sora were drunkenly giving a very confused Jou thousands of completely ridiculous pickup lines to use on the nurses at the hospital. Jou and Sora were laughing at Matt's latest suggestion, leaning against one another for support. Izzy and his wife were arguing. Haruhi (not drinking because of the baby) was telling him to lie off on the drinks or he'd be sick in the morning. "If you're allowed to eat for two, I'm allowed to drink for the both of us!" Izzy exclaimed. Mimi and Kari both quickly exited the area before all hell broke lose muttering at the stupidity of drunken men.

"Tai... don't do it! You're gonna... you are going to fall down and it's going to hurt!" TK was shouting at Tai, doubling over with laughter. Tai was still on the coffee table. He had his shirt off and was swinging it around over his head. His tie, however, remained around his neck, lying against his bare chest.

"I'm the best in the... in the world! Hahahahaah," Tai was laughing and trying to pull of a rather complex looking dance maneuver.

Mimi gave Kari a withering glance. "Do you want to handle TK or your brother?" she asked. Soon either Tai would fall or TK would stop breathing altogether. Kari looked warily between the two of them.

"Do I have to choose one?" she asked. Mimi laughed. Kari smiled up at her and said, "I'll take TK. You can have the monkey on the table."

"Gee, thanks!" Mimi said. She approached Tai. How to make him get down off the table? If she just asked him to get down, he'd stay up there just to spite her. A wicked idea just hit Mimi. She stood where she was and caught Sora's attention. Sora gave her a questioning look, but Mimi just winked at her. Sora knew instantly that Mimi was up to no good, and she wanted in. "Hey, Tai? I need your help with something," Mimi said, looking up at him with a pout. Tai didn't seem to hear her over his argument with Kari. Apparently he didn't appreciate his little sister taking away his kindred spirit. "Tai? Tai! TAI!" she nearly screamed.

"Huh?" Tai turned around looking at her. Mimi beamed her brightest smile at him.

"Tai, Sora and I were having an argument, but we couldn't decide who was right. We need your help," Mimi said. Sora came over, nodding her agreement.

"What were you arguing about?" he asked. He as a bit glassy-eyed.

"Well, I said that Mimi has the best ass, but she says that _I_ have the best ass. And we thought we would prove it by dancing, but we need a judge for it," Sora said. Mimi looked at her like she was crazy. Where the hell did she get _that_ from?

Tai got off the table. "I'll help." _Well, at least he's off the table._

"I don't know, Tai," Matt called having overheard the conversation. "I mean, how are they going to dance without a partner? Or at least without a pole? Tai, you're dancing with Sora, and Jou, you can be Mimi's partner. I'll judge!" Matt said brightly. Mimi stared daggers at him. Jou flushed a deep red. _The poor guy was in love with her years. It's only right that he get some fun out of her._ He was fairly certain that Mimi would kill him later, but it would be worth it.

Jou was trying to protest, but Izzy and Tai were already heaving him to the middle of the living room. Matt moved the coffee table out of the way. "Oh, Kari, we didn't mean to leave you out. TK, get up and dance with Kari!" Tai said as though he really was sorry to leave his little sister out of something like this. TK blushed furiously, but Kari just laughed and pulled him along. No one was going to remember this tomorrow anyway.

They put an electronic dance song on which had pulsing beat. The girls got a feel for the music and the guys stood there looking loss. Well, Jou and TK looked lost, Tai was already having a good time with Sora. Mimi gave Kari a 'what the hell? Let's go for it' expression, and they both joined in.

Mimi knew very well why Matt had chosen Jou to dance with her, but she would make him pay for that. She grabbed Jou's tie and pulled him to her, pushing her body up along his. Her hips thrust with the drumbeat and she put her hands on Jou's chest. She was all too happy to make the boys stare. She ground her hips into Jou's and rocked back and forth. She stole a glance at Matt from the corner of her eye, and sure enough, his gaze was locked on her, mouth hanging open. As the song began to slow down into the bridge, Mimi took Jou by the tie again, pulling his head down to her level. She opened her lips and grazed them along Jou's jawbone. He gulped, and Mimi gave him a wicked smile.

As the song came to an end, Mimi looked over to see how Sora and Kari were doing. Sora and Tai were grinding hard, completely oblivious to anyone but each other. Kari, however was red as a beet as she tried to get TK to stop spanking her. Matt was still staring with his mouth open, and Izzy was scolding Haruhi for laughing as hard as she was. Mimi had to admit that all in all, it was a rather hysterical thought. If anyone had ever told them they would all be here, together, doing this when they were still only 10 years old... well, they wouldn't have believed it.

Mimi glanced at the clock. It was going on 10PM. If everyone was planning on going home tonight (and going to work tomorrow), they would need to stop drinking soon. To many complaints, she put away the alcohol and gave everyone a glass of water. They could still have fun without have alcohol. They took out a pack of cards and played a sobering game of Kings with water instead of alcohol. Everyone laughed and had a great time.

By the time midnight came around, everyone was getting ready to head out. Jou and Izzy/Haruhi were the only ones who drove over. Tai and Sora went back to their apartments, taking TK and Kari with them. Haruhi hadn't had anything to drink at all, so Izzy was getting safely home, and Jou had only had a few drinks. Mimi and Matt stood at their door watching everyone go their separate ways.

After saying goodbye to everyone, they both plopped down onto the couch and just... sat. They had both had an amazing time. Matt was the first to voice his thoughts. "I don't want to go to bed yet," he announced.

Mimi looked up at him. "Me either!" she said with gusto. Matt grinned at her.

"You up for a game, Meems?" he asked daringly.

"What kind of game?" Mimi asked, grinning just as much.

Matt stood up and took Mimi by the hand, dragging her with him into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where Mimi had stored all the alcohol and pulled down a bottle of Vodka and a shot glass. Mimi looked at him skeptically. "Let's do a sort of 'truth or dare' game. We'll go back and forth, both suggesting something to do. Loser of each round takes a shot."

"I don't know, Matt..."

"You chicken?" That did it.

"Hell no! You're on! I'll go first." Mimi looked Matt right in the eye and decided that it was time for payback. But how would she do it? "Alright. Tell me what you did with those pictures of me I know you have hidden in your room."

Matt looked up at her in utter disbelief. He paled, then laughed. "You... you cheat. But okay. I... dammit." Matt took the shot while Mimi laughed hysterically.

"So you do have pictures of me in your room? Oh man! I can't believe it! Where did you get them?" Mimi asked between her breathes.

Matt looked incredulous. "You mean you didn't actually know about them?"

"I do now!" Matt was not impressed. He laughed, but he really was not happy about her little trick. She was good.

"Okay, my turn. I dare you to..." Matt looked down at Mimi's slight form standing before him. She looked good tonight. Dark blue tight jeans, a form-fitting tank top. Oh yeah. He was into it. "I dare you to tell me what kind of underwear you have on." Mimi stopped laughing.

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "My panties are blue with little frogs on them and my bra is black lace. Take your shot. I'm a model, Matt. I've had my picture taken in my underwear. It's no big thing for me. It was a good try, though." She was very good...

And so the game continued until both were once again intoxicated. They were in their own house, and neither one had anything going on tomorrow. Matt was beginning to feel very warm. Mimi was getting more clingy the more they played. She was always touching him, teasing him, and flirting. He was getting a bit... riled up.

It was Mimi's turn. She pulled herself up to sit on the counter top. "Are you ready, Matt?" Matt nodded. "Alright. We'll play chicken. We have to kiss. The first one to laugh has to take the shot." She played a _very_ hard game (not that he was complaining).

"Okay. You're on." He stood in front of her, his hands lightly resting on the countertop to either side of her. He leaned forward, lips slightly parted. He could feel her breath on his own lips and smell the vodka between them. Just as he brushed her mouth, she started giggling. "Cheers." Matt said as Mimi took her shot. Mimi stuck her tongue out of him and went to pour the next shot.

"Oh, we're out of vodka," she said pouting. "That sucks. I'm having a good time."

"Me too," Matt said. He still hadn't moved. His hands gently brushed along her thighs. Mimi's eyes connected with his.

"Feeling brave Matt?" she asked. He swallowed. _She looks so perfect. _

"What if I am, Meems?"

She smiled. "Let's see," she said as she reached out and took a fistful of his shirt. She pulled him to her. His lips instantly found her. His hands slid around her hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter. He his mouth battled with hers for dominance. Things were _definitely_ heating up. He held her firmly to her. She wasn't going to start anything she couldn't finish.

Matt kissed his way down her neck, leaving a trail of fire on her skin. Her breath came in shallow gasps as he sucked gently on her collarbone. She couldn't help but push her hips up against his. His mouth slowly traveled its way back up her neck. He sucked on her earlobe and kissed just under it.

Mimi was lightheaded. She had never felt like this before. She had no idea where Matt began and the alcohol in her system began. All she knew was that he was making her feel things on a whole other plain of existence. Everything was lost in a sea of physical sensation. Her whole body tingled. She felt everything, felt every contact of his skin on hers.

Matt returned to her mouth, desperately wanting to taste her again. He would never get enough of her. Her smell filled his senses with the most immaculate feeling. His heart tightened in his chest as his member rose in his pants. He wanted her more than he thought was possible. She had teased him all night, and he wanted nothing more than to give himself to her body and soul.

"Matt..." she gasped. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him. She had the most beautiful eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair. Mimi moaned his name again and he thought he would lose it.

"I'm here, Mimi. What do you need?" He took several deep breaths. They were both drunk right now. He wanted so badly to give her anything she asked for... but he was a gentleman. He couldn't do something she would regret while she was under the influence.

"Matt. We can't do this, can we? Not now..." she whispered. Matt nodded, glad that he wouldn't have to explain his decision to a drunk Mimi. "Matt? Let's go to bed. I don't mean let's have sex... but I want to lie in bed with you..."

Matt nodded again. "Okay." Matt scooped Mimi up, his hands under her backside. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and dumped her rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Mimi stripped out of her jeans, but left on her shirt. Matt stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with Mimi. He lay on his back, just staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the hormones dissipating in his bloodstream, the warm sensation leaving him.

Mimi shifted next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She began to kiss his neck and jaw line. "Mimi..."

"I know, Matt. I'm not going to jump you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to keep my hands off, either. Now, if you tell me where those pictures of me are, I might be able to help you practice the whole kissing thing..."

Matt groaned as she bit down lightly on his ear. _A very long night..._

* * *

**A/N: Weeeellll? Did you like it? I wrote all of that pretty much by the seat of my pants, but I really wanted to give Matt and Mimi a chance to kind of shed the nervousness they have of one another. I'm not saying that they won't be nervous anymore, but they both knew something was there, and alcohol is an easy excuse for feeling free now and then (so long as they're safe!!) Let me know what you think. I know this chapter was full of a bunch of silliness, but I felt that was needed after all the suspense of the last few. Review!!**

**-Kess**_  
_


	17. Fourth Wheel Troubles

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N::groooooan:: Hey, guys. Really sorry that this took so long to get up. I'm absolutely wiped out! I've been having trouble getting to sleep for the last while, and I had to get up early this morning for a salon appointment. And now I'm exhausted. Lol. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Forth Wheel Troubles**

Mimi stood in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal at the counter. Matt walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Pulling her hair back from her neck, he planted soft kisses down its length. He felt Mimi tense beneath him. _Oh no... She couldn't..._

"Mimi?" he said. As she turned to look at him over her shoulder, Matt caught her jaw in his hand. "Don't!" She frowned up at him.

"Don't what?" She asked.

"Don't you dare go regretting last night!" Matt demanded. He shook her head back and forth a bit, making her laugh. She turned to face him fully.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't regret last night, but only if you let go of my face!" Matt looked pensive for a moment before shrugging his acceptance.

"You drive a hard bargain, my dear." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before letting her go. "Now go put on pants." He moved around him and poured a bowl of cereal. He reached out for the milk, only to find the jug empty.

"We're out of milk," Mimi said sweetly, as she spooned more cereal into her mouth. Matt glared down at her. "And why do I need pants Matt? Are you getting some naughty ideas in that blond head of yours?" Mimi walked over to him (still dressed in only her tank top and underwear) and ran a finger down his arm, pouting.

Matt gave her a hard glare. "If you don't want me to take you right now, go put on pants." When Mimi just continued to taunt him, Matt turned and scooped her up. He held her around her waist, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. Matt pushed her up against the wall of the kitchen and kissed her aggressively. "I warned you..."

Before he could attack her again, Mimi gave a wide-eyed stare and admitted defeat. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" she said as he put her down. "You may have won this one, but I got the last of the milk. I suppose we're even."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to let me eat some of yours."

"In your wildest dreams, Ishida. Go make some toast or something!" Mimi called out from her bedroom.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to share?"

"Yes, she did. But then, I'm an only child. Sharing isn't something I'm used to. She also used to say 'She who eats the fastest gets the mostest!" Mimi returned wearing a pair of Matt's boxer shorts. He gave her a withering stare, but decided not to comment.

"I've seen your mother. She never said that. She was a stick! Just like you, come to think of it..." Matt said searching for something to eat.

"Oh, because you're not a rail or anything yourself."

"I'm just really good at sucking it all in for the favor of a pretty girl," Matt said winking at Mimi. She laughed, shaking her head. "So, pretty girl, what do you want to do today?"

"What do you mean? Don't you have to go to work or something?"

"No, I don't. I go back on Monday. I'm giving everyone a bit of a break after the disastrous video shooting. But speaking of work, I have a job for you," Matt said sitting down next to her at the table. "How would you like to be on the cover of a CD?" Mimi's eyes went wide.

"The pay is good. There will be royalties to you when the record hits stores. I showed some of the pictures TK took to the band. They were quite impressed with your... erm... work. They all can't wait to drool at your feet; I mean... meet you." Mimi at Matt's sarcastic embellishment (which wasn't nearly as far off as she thought).

"That sounds like fun. I don't see any idea why not. Just get me the details and all of that," Mimi said.

Matt nodded. "Will do. Now answer my question. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm..." Mimi thought for a moment and answered with a sultry smile. "Let's just stay in today. We can curl up on the couch and watch a bunch of old movies and eat junk food. That sounds like heaven to me!"

Matt gave her a questioning glance. "Wouldn't you rather go outside and enjoy the last of the nice weather?"

"Nope!" Mimi said. "Too much sun is bad for my delicate skin." Matt scoffed at her theatrics.

"You are all kinds of ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Yep!" Mimi replied brightly.

* * *

A few hours found Matt and Mimi curled up with one another on the couch, the TV presenting a black and white film that Matt had quickly lost interest in. The young woman lying on him was of much more interest. He ran his fingers up and down the length of her side, feeling her warmth through the fabric of her clothes. He quickly decided that he could spend the rest of his life right here, and not regret it once. 

Mimi's head turned from the movie to look at him. She gave him a smile and reached up to kiss him lightly, which he happily returned. He didn't stop there though. His mouth wanted hers and wasn't about to just let it get away from her. He pulled her tight against him, wanting to feel her warmth within him. His arms went around her waist as she shifted to get a better angle. His breath came quickly when she began to kiss her way down his neck. She sucked on his collarbone and played with his ear. Matt was lost to her.

She looked up at him with eyes that easy seduced him, bent him to her will. "Ishida, how much do you want me right now?" She kiss under his jaw, her hands running over the muscles of his chest. He sucked his breath in through his teeth as her teeth found his earlobe.

"A lot." That was about the best he could do right now. Thought was becoming increasingly elusive.

"Really?" came Mimi's sultry voice. "What would you be willing to do for me?" She pulled down the collar of his shirt and sucked the hollow between his collarbone and neck.

"Anything..."

"That's good," Mimi replied, admiring the bruise forming where her mouth had until recently been employed. "Go get me something to eat, okay? I have to go potty!" Mimi smiled at him and hopped off the couch.

Matt groaned. She would surely be the death of him. He was nothing more than a play toy to her, and he loved every minute of it. There just _had_ to be something wrong with him.

Just as he reached the kitchen, he heard Mimi's cell phone ringing. He went on his way, looking for something Mimi would deem "real food". Apparently, ramen was not a proper food group. He heard Mimi pad into her room from the bathroom and answer her phone. She talked for awhile, but Matt didn't pay much attention.

He had found some popcorn and was intently watching it pop in the microwave. It had a bad tendency to burn if not watched carefully. When it finished with its gyrating within the paper bag, Matt removed it from the microwave and began to look for a suitable bowl. He poured two glasses of apple juice to go with it (soda was bad for Mimi's skin, too! Ugh.).

Mimi appeared in the kitchen looking like death warmed over. This was not going to be good...

She swallowed and approached him. He quickly set everything he was holding down lest he became prone to throwing objects. Mimi smiled wanly up at him. "Matt?"

"Yes, dearest?" Matt said with a tone that told her that she wasn't fooling him.

"We're going to have some company for dinner tonight," Mimi announced.

"Okay... now tell me what the catch is."

"Well, you see, I was thinking that instead of going out to dinner, it would be better to eat in. It's much easier to poison someone if you do the cooking!" she said with a tone sweeter than sugar.

"What?"

"Michael is coming over. He and ... someone. I don't know who. I guess he found a date or something," she stated flippantly. At his incredulous stare, Mimi hurried on with her explanation. "You know that we had to go to dinner with them, well... I just thought that it would be better to have it here rather than out at a restaurant. You know Michael. He likes to make scenes. He lives on drama, and I don't really feel like putting up with him in public. Please don't be angry..."

"You invited... invited Michael to dinner? To eat here?" Had she gone mad?

She nodded. "I know that it sounds like it will be horrible, but they'll come, eat, and leave. And if he gets too annoying, we can just kick him out and be done with it! We don't have to worry about him screaming at us in front of a bunch of other people. I'm not kidding, Matt! Michael would very well do it just to make us uncomfortable. I've seen him do it to his own parents! He's awful!"

Matt walked back to the couch and sat down heavily. Mimi came to sit beside him. "Matt, please. It's just a few hours. I really _really_ don't want to have our relationship thrown around wherever he thinks it will do most damage. Please?" She gazed at him with those gorgeously hopeful eyes. "It's just a few hours and then he's gone!"

Matt sighed. "I guess I don't have much a choice at this point." Mimi smiled at him lovingly. "How serious were you about poisoning him?"

"Not nearly as serious as I wish I was!" she said standing to retrieve the popcorn from the kitchen.

* * *

Michael was due to arrive at any minute. They had cleaned the apartment. It looked fine, but not overly done. Mimi had on a dress, and Matt looked very suave. The dinner wasn't exactly formal, but they dressed to entertain company. Mimi had cooked a roast beef that smelled heavenly. The table was set nicely. 

Mimi paced back and forth in the kitchen, sipping on her wine every few seconds. Her heels clacked against the hardwood floors, driving Matt up a wall. Did she have any idea how much that sound could grate on a man's nerves? After about an hour of listening to it, Matt asked her to please, for the sake of Kami-sama, _sit down!_

She complied. And started pacing within two minutes. She just couldn't sit there! Her slimy ex boyfriend was coming over to take apart her new relationship piece by piece! She needed more wine. Mimi had finished two glasses before Michael arrived.

Mimi froze, staring at the door with a horrified expression. "I guess I'll be the one to answer it then," Matt said rising from the couch.

"Matt!" Mimi hissed.

"What?" he said, turning to look at her.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look fine." He walked to the door.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Couldn't he just open the door? Just a little?

Mimi rushed over to his side trying to compose herself. She took a deep breath. "Okay." Matt just looked down at her.

After a pause, Mimi turned to him with an annoyed expression. "Aren't you going to open the door? Honestly, Matt! They're waiting out there!" she said. Matt threw his hands in the air. Of course. Shame on him!

Matt opened the door. Michael and his date stood outside looking quite pristine. "Michael," he said in greeting.

"Hello, Ishida. Good to see you're still looking... presentable," Michael said with a sneer. Matt wasn't sure exactly Michael meant by this. He _was_ sure that he wouldn't mind punching him in the face.

"You too, Michael. Please come in." Matt stepped aside to allow his guests entry. Michael walked past him without another glance and made instantly for Mimi.

"Hi! I'm..."

"MELINDA!?"

Everyone in the room stared at Mimi. Her scream could have probably been heard across two cities. She turned on Michael. "Michael, how did Melinda get to Japan?"

"I flew, silly!" came a high pitched voice. The blond standing in front of Matt looked overly made up. She wore far too much makeup, and showed far too much cleavage.

"Of course you did," Mimi said. She forced her voice into a pleasant tone, but there was no mistaking the icy depths that lurked under it. "Please, come in and make yourself at home."

"Oh, Mimi! You always were such a cutie!" Melinda said, bouncing into the apartment. She "oooow"ed and "awwww"ed over everything in sight. Mimi looked like she was going to be sick.

She grabbed Michael by the arm and yanked him into the kitchen. Matt assumed that he was supposed to keep Melinda busy. He took her on a tour of the apartment; showing her the best views and their state-of-the-art stereo system. She nodded in amazement as Matt explained its features. Matt questioned whether she could even spell half the words he was using.

Mimi appeared in the doorway. "Matt, darling," she said in her forced pleasantry, "could you help me get something out of the bedroom closet? I meant to get it earlier, but it completely slipped my mind! It's just a bit too high for me to reach on my own."

Matt nodded warily and followed her into the bedroom. The second he entered, she turned on him. "He never even dumped her! How the hell could he think of bringing her here? The nerve!" Mimi ranted for a good while before Matt was able to make out the gist of the problem.

Apparently, Melinda was the girl Michael had cheated on Mimi with. That made Melinda her rival... or had Melinda been her rival even before that? Yes, Melinda was the girl that Mimi hated from the station. And Michael, who had told Mimi that Melinda meant nothing to him, had never actually dumped Melinda, but continued seeing her. Melinda got a week off of work and decided to join Michael in Japan on his "vacation". She had flown in yesterday, and here they were. ... apparently...

"Matt," Mimi said with a wild look in her eyes. "I'm going to wring her scrawny little neck!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I had to figure out how to tie some things in. The next chapter will have them all eating together. This is going to be one dinner they're not likely to forget!! I hope you liked it. Please review! Thank you!**

**-Kess**


	18. In the Name of Love

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Hullo, everybody! I really hope that everyone is doing super-duper. Things are okay on my end. I hope you like the chapter! Lemme know what you think!**

**In the Name of Love**

Matt nodded warily and followed her into the bedroom. The second he entered, she turned on him. "He never even dumped her! How the hell could he think of bringing her here? The nerve!" Mimi ranted for a good while before Matt was able to make out the gist of the problem.

Apparently, Melinda was the girl Michael had cheated on Mimi with. That made Melinda her rival... or had Melinda been her rival even before that? Yes, Melinda was the girl that Mimi hated from the station. And Michael, who had told Mimi that Melinda meant nothing to him, had never actually dumped Melinda, but continued seeing her. Melinda got a week off of work and decided to join Michael in Japan on his "vacation". She had flown in yesterday, and here they were. ... apparently...

"Matt," Mimi said with a wild look in her eyes. "I'm going to wring her scrawny little neck!" She was furious, there was no doubt about that. She paced around the room talking in a strangled voice and making violent gestures.

"I mean, what the hell is he thinking? How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? I can't... I can't deal with this. This is too much. I can't handle Michael _and_ her. It's just not humanly possible! Matt, what am I going to do!" she groaned.

"I'm afraid that I don't quite see where the problem lies, dearest," Matt said with honesty. Seeing the look on his recently acquired girlfriend's face, Matt quickly hurried to explain himself. "I mean, I see that you're upset. Who wouldn't be; you don't like her. But like you said, it's just for a few hours. You don't have to like her. You just have to eat with her."

Mimi looked past anger now. She looked like she was going to cry. "But Matt, everything was her fault to begin with! I lost everything because of her! I lost my job, and then she took Michael. And he came all the way here to win me back, telling me he was through with her!" Mimi stopped pacing and turned to him.

"He hasn't even dumped her. I mean... everything he said to me was a lie! He said that she meant nothing to him, that she was just a way to get himself ahead. He told me..." Mimi drew a shaky breath, not knowing what to do.

Matt didn't like where this was going, but he wasn't about to sugar coat the situation to make her feel better. "Firstly, you didn't lose Michael to her. Michael lost _himself_ to her. It's not like she won him; he's a cheating bastard. Secondly, if he came all the way over here without dumping her, he's even more of a bastard. Thirdly, why does it matter?"

Mimi was wiping her tears away and checking her makeup in the mirror. "What do you mean?" she asked turning to him.

"What does it matter that he's still with her?"

Mimi stared at him, her mouth agape. "What does it matter? Matt... he, he was still with her this whole time! He told me she was nothing!"

"Exactly. He lied to you. You knew that he'd lied to you before, so this really shouldn't shock you all that much. And yes, why does it matter? I mean... why does it matter to you anymore that he's still with her?" He couldn't think how else to say what he meant. That was the in and the out of it. It shouldn't matter to her... she was _his_.

He wanted to tell her this, wanted to make her see that it didn't matter that Michael was a stupid jerk. But saying it out loud to her... that meant admitting that she might really have been thinking about going back to him. It meant that she was upset because she had believed Michael was serious about getting her back, and that she was seriously thinking of taking him up on his offer.

She didn't understand. He could see it in her face. She had no idea what he was feeling, and he couldn't bring himself to get into this. This wasn't the time, and it wasn't the place. Let her be upset if she was. There wasn't anything _he _could do about it. It wasn't his fault she was expecting Michael to sweep her off her feet.

"Mimi, I'm sorry that you're upset, but there's nothing I can do. Can we please just get on to dinner?" Matt asked, annoyed. Mimi looked hurt, but he wasn't in the mood to care just now. He turned his back on her and walked out to their guests, leaving Mimi speechless in his wake.

By the time Mimi had collected herself enough to re-emerge from Matt's bedroom, Matt had already served Michael and Melinda drinks. He also had one ready for her, and she didn't waste any time in downing it. She glared icily at Matt, not understanding why he was acting like this. He just didn't understand how hurt she felt in all of this. Michael had lied to her, and that hurt her.

_But why does it matter?_

His words rang in her head. She looked from Michael to Matt. Michael was walking towards her while Matt entertained Melinda with a silly story. As Michael approached her, she understood what Matt had been so upset about.

He had wanted to know why it upset her so much that she man she said she'd never go back to was in fact taken. She instantly became ashamed of herself. It _shouldn't_ upset her. She had a happy relationship. She _was_ happy. Her friends were here, she was getting good job offers, and Matt... Matt was here, and he would care for her until the day he died. So it shouldn't matter to her that Michael is taken or had lied; she had Matt.

"Trouble in paradise?" Michael asked smugly.

Mimi glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Michael scoffed. "Well, Matt came out in huff, and you certainly aren't any better. I saw the way you looked at him. Had a bit of a lover's quarrel, did you? What a shame!" He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Michael, stop looking so smug. Go entertain your _date_. Matt and I are just fine. If you must know, I was just unhappy about seeing Melinda in my house. I'm over it." She turned away from him and asked pleasantly, "Shall we all have some dinner now?"

Everyone quickly gathered around the table, and food was served. Matt and Mimi sat on one side of the table, Melinda and Michael sat across from them. Mimi did her best to keep pleasant conversation flowing. She talked with Melinda and Michael about people she knew from the station.

"And has Tom's wife had her baby? I know she was due fairly soon," Mimi asked taking a bite of broccoli.

"Oh, she has! They had the most _adorable_ little girl. They brought her in and showed her off, didn't they Michael? She was just... just beautiful," Melinda said, her eyes growing somewhat distant.

"That's wonderful," Matt said sounding honestly happy for the couple, even having no idea who these people were.

"It certainly is sweet. Didn't someone at work have a baby, Matt?" Mimi asked. She felt slightly bad about talking to her guests about people he couldn't possibly comment on.

"Oh, yeah. Karin had her baby about a month ago. She had a little girl too. I think she's going to bring her in sometime soon. She sent us baby pictures, and I have to say that she is rather darling," Matt agreed smiling. "Would anyone like another drink?" Everyone said they would. Mimi smiled at him and went to help him prepare them all.

Dinner was, for better or worse, pleasant. It was also a bit tense, but things progressed without any more problems. Mimi noted that Michael was really downing his drinks, though. He never really held his liquor well, and was prone to getting sloshed rather easily. As Mimi cleared the dishes from the table, she asked if anyone would like some chocolate cake she had made. Everyone wanted some; who wouldn't want cake?

As she sat down again after divvying out the sweets, Melinda spoke up. "Before we start dessert, I'd like to make an announcement." She turned in her seat to peer at Michael, sitting next to her. "Michael, you're not going to believe this, but we're going to have a baby!"

Mimi choked on her drink, and Michael looked like he was ready to choke Melinda as soon a his brain started working properly again. "You can't be pregnant," he said with utter calm, turning his attention to his cake. "You're on the pill."

"Well, baby... I _was_ on the pill," Melinda explained. When Michael's face was furious. "After seeing how cute Tom's baby was, I thought that it would be nice if we had a baby of our own. Aren't you happy you're going to be a father?"

Matt turned to Mimi quickly. "Why don't we give them some time alone, Mimi." Mimi nodded and they both scurried from the room. It wasn't long until Michael started screaming at the now sobbing Melinda. Mimi felt rather bad for the poor girl.

Michael was being absolutely insane about it all, demanding that she "get rid of it". This horrified Melinda, of course. She had honestly wanted to have Michael's child, and from the sound of things, she was still quite adamant about it. She screamed back at him, "I did it out of love! I love you! I love you and I love our child! I love you, Michael!"

* * *

* * *

Heavens only knew how long Michael and Melinda argued. They screamed at each other until their voices were hoarse. When Matt and Mimi emerged from the bedroom to try and quell them, they found a very drunk couple. They had both hit the hard liquor they had kept in the cabinet. She didn't know who had found it, but she cursed whichever one of them it was. It was hard enough trying to deal with this when the people were _sober_. Trying to get them calm while they were six sheets to the wind was a whole new ball game.

Mimi carried Melinda back into her bedroom and let her lie down on the bed. The poor thing was an absolute wreck. Her mascara was running in black rivers down her cheeks. Her lipstick and eye shadow were smudged. She sobs came in bouts of hysterical hiccups. Mimi kindly wiped her makeup off with a damp cloth, and comforted her as best she could. This wasn't what she had expected. She really did feel sorry for the girl; she was hopelessly devoted to that scumbag.

Speaking of the scumbag, he was currently drinking himself into a drunken stupor and yelling at Matt to just "leave me... leave me alone, man. I'm serious." Mimi rolled her eyes and went out to have a word with Michael.

The first thing she did was take away the liquor. Then she marched right up to him and smacked him right across the face. "You arrogant son of a bitch! That poor girl is in love with you! She has a lot going on in her life right now, and the least you could do is be supportive of your own child!" Mimi made to hit him again, but Matt held her back.

"Woah. Okay. Let's all just settle down now. Mimi, chill. That's not going to help anything," Matt sternly demanded. Mimi reluctantly agreed.

"It may not help anything, but it sure made me feel better!" she spat.

Michael was looking ... green. Mimi instantly knew what was happening, and pulled the trashcan in front of heaving man just in time. Michael was definitely going to hate himself tomorrow. Which was fine with Matt and Mimi as they hated him tonight.

Matt gave her an exhausted look. "We can hardly send him home like this," he said grudgingly.

"We could call him a cab," Mimi suggested.

"He'd just pass out in the backseat. Not to mention be fitfully sick first. They probably wouldn't even take him. Look at him!" Matt said. She had to admit he had a point. She watched the man empty his stomach and thought what a waste it was that she had spent so much time on that meal.

"Then what are we going to do with him? Melinda too, come to think of it. She's passed out in my room right now. We probably won't even be able to wake her. If Michael can't take a cab, he certainly can't drive!" Mimi said exasperated.

"I guess we only have one choice then," Matt said. He looked weary. Mimi felt terrible for him. He probably hadn't enjoyed a single bit of tonight. He had spent the entire evening entertaining Melinda, fending off low blows from Michael, and being left out of conversation. Add to that the fact that he was eating with people he'd much rather not, the fact that his girlfriend was bothered by her ex still, and the picture fell in on itself.

Matt helped Michael to their couch (with the trashcan right beside him) and went to fetch an extra pillow and blanket. Now he had to put up with them in the morning too. Wasn't that just great?

Two hours later, they had finally put their guests to bed and cleaned up the mess. They were tired, dirty, and unhappy. They barely spoke until they got into bed. Mimi at once felt completely safe in his arms. The day melt away as her head found it's favorite spot on Matt's shoulder.

"You okay, baby?" Matt asked. She smiled. Always concerned for her.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry about this. If I hadn't suggested that they come here..." Mimi left her sentence open to his imagination.

"No, you were right. The last thing we needed was to have Melinda announce she was pregnant in a public restaurant. Oh, Kami-sama! That would have been _hell_," he said with an ironic chuckle.

"If _that_ would have been hell, what was this?"

"Oh... I hadn't thought about that..." Mimi laughed heartily.

"Matt, I'm sorry about earlier. I know... I know that me talking about being upset by Michael was probably the last thing you wanted to hear. I just- I freaked. I didn't know how to handle it. And I was terrified that something would go wrong. I didn't want Melinda to be part of this..." She snuggled closer to him, feeling tears welling up. This night had gone all wrong, and she didn't think she could survive until morning. "You were right. It shouldn't have mattered to me. I-I have you, and that's all that matters. Michael is my past, but you... you're my now. And that's what I need to see. I'm so sorry, Matt!"

Matt held her close. "It's okay, darling. You're mine now, and I'll not treat you badly. I promise you that if I ever cheat on you, I won't be stupid enough to bring the woman to your place." Mimi laughed through her tears, and Matt gave her a gentle kiss.

"We'll make it through this, Mimi. I know we will," Matt said raising himself on one arm to peer down at her in the darkness. He sounded so certain. Mimi couldn't remember the last time someone had had so much faith in her. He truly believed in them.

"Matt?" she asked softly. "Will you kiss me?"

There was just enough light coming through the window from the streetlights outside for Mimi to make out his smile. His head came down to meet hers in a sensual, passionate, and loving kiss. He loved her, and he told her so every time their lips caressed one another. He would love her and she him. She knew that now.

"Mimi, what's wrong, baby?"

She hadn't even realized that she was crying. She loved him. How could she not love him? She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she knew she felt it. She felt the caring and the utter belief in him rise within her, but to apply that label so certainly by saying it out loud... that was still just out of her grasp.

"Matt... make love to me."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am THAT mean. ::evil laugh:: I'm sure you can all guess what the next chapter will include::wink wink:: haha. I hope you all liked this chapter. Poor Melinda... I'm rather proud that Mimi would actually feel sorry for her. She hadn't deliberately done anything to her, and Mimi realized that. Plus, no woman should ever have to hear that from the man she loves. Poor girl... REVIEW!**

**-Kess**


	19. Take Me

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: So here it is! The long-awaited lemon! I really hope that you all like it, and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get it up. Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. If you don't like this kind of thing, don't read it. If you're under 18, you legally shouldn't be reading it. I don't really care if you do, just don't get me in trouble, mmmk? Thankies! --**

**Take Me**

"Matt," she whispered. "Make love to me, Matt. Please."

Matt watched the woman below him, feeling her hand on the nape of his neck. She was begging him to come down to her; to make her feel needed, wanted. She moved her hips sensually against his hip, and he closed his eyes in frantic ecstasy. How long had he been waiting to hear those words from her lips? And now that he heard them...

"Mimi, we can't," he groaned. He laid his forehead against hers, looking into her bewitching eyes. "Michael and Melinda are here..."

Mimi smiled. "Yes, they're here. They are also both completely unconscious. Besides, it's _our_ apartment. We're entitled to do what we want in our own living space, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah," Matt acquiesced. "But still, they're _here_."

"Matt, please. I... I need this. I need _you_, " she said snuggling her self closer to him. She pressed her face into the hollow of his neck, breathing in the scent that was entirely Matt. She could lose herself forever in him, if he'd only give her the chance. "You said that you wanted a chance, a fair chance to win me. Matt, you won. You've had me for longer than I care to admit just yet. I'm yours."

Matt gave a small moan and laid his cheek along hers. "Mimi... I don't want to do anything that you might regret later. You know that we... we feel differently about one another. And if you came to regret this... I-I don't know if I could stand it." She was touched by the sheer, honest, caring way he voiced himself.

"Matt, why did you get upset earlier?" she suddenly asked.

He pulled back looking somewhat confused. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when I asked you to come with me into the bedroom... why did you get upset?" She needed to hear this. "Please, tell me why you were hurt."

Matt rolled onto his back, wiping his hands over his face several times. He gave a heavy sigh. "I guess... I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"That he still upset you so much. He was supposed to be old news to you; you were over him. But then you were so upset because he was still with Melinda. I just couldn't understand _why_," he said, his voice pained.

Mimi waited for him to continue. She didn't want to make this anymore complicated for him than it already was.

"I mean... if you're with me... if you were happy with me, then you wouldn't feel like that. You wouldn't care. You'd be content being with me, and he wouldn't be able to touch you anymore. So I guess... that you're not as happy with me as I was thinking you were..." he finished softly. His gaze was stuck on the ceiling, not able to look at her lest he see that what he said was the truth.

Mimi shifted onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. She watched Matt's eyes dart over the room, trying to cope with the emotions she had stirred within him.

"Matt..." she whispered. She saw him flinch at the sound of her voice, fearing what she was about to say. "Matt, you had every right to be upset. I shouldn't be that affected by him. And in truth, I'm not. I don't care anymore. I was selfish. I was with him for five years, and I thought that because of that I _should_ be upset. Was I happy about it? Certainly not. But as the night went on, I got over it. I realized that I had something much better. I had _you_, and that's all I care about anymore."

Matt looked at her, searching her eyes for truth, and he found it. He propped himself up on one elbow again, facing Mimi. He reached out a tentative hand and brushed some of her long honey colored hair back behind her ear. His hand trailed down along her jaw and stopped just beneath her chin. He pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her full lips. "You mean that, Meems?" he asked, his lips still lying against hers.

She smiled into his lips and kissed him again. "I do, with all my heart. I'm yours, Matt."

Matt kissed the tip of her nose, and then settled a lingering kiss on her forehead. "You have no idea how happy I am to tear that," he said. Mimi could hear the strained sound of tears in his voice. "Mimi, I love you... I know that you can't say it back, but I- I just feel the need to say it sometimes."

"No, I'm glad that you said that. I think... I think that I really need to hear it sometimes," she said nervously.

"I guess that works out well, then," Matt returned with a nod.

Mimi giggled before giving him a playful kiss. "So Matt, now that I'm yours, what do you plan to do?" She lay back down on the pillows, looking up at him while batting her eyelashes.

Matt gave a chuckle and asked, "What do you think I should do? You know that I'm all about you." He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her hand gingerly, sucking now and then on her knuckles before continuing his kisses up the length of her arm. He kissed her back and shoulders, and Mimi reveled in the heat from his body.

"Well, if I'm yours and you want to make sure that I stay that way, I suggest you stake your claim, Ishida. If you don't, someone might just come and steal me away before you know it!" She looked so damn sexy. Matt swallowed and decided that he couldn't wait anymore. He needed her like the desert needs the rain and the fire of the sun burned within him.

He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her onto her back. He heard Mimi give a small gasp, and smiled. He placed himself between her legs and quickly assaulted her mouth with his own. All he could think about was tasting her, feeling her, being with her. He was going to do everything in his power to show her just how much he worshiped her. "I suppose I should take up your suggestion. I don't like other people touching things that I think are mine," he whispered into her ear with a deep, sultry voice.

Mimi felt her breath catch, and had trouble concentrating on anything for long enough to form a coherent thought. "Oh, and am I yours now?" she asked as he sucked just under her jaw with vigor.

She felt Matt smile against her neck. "Yes, you're mine. You're mine and no one else's. I won't ever let you go, Mimi. I _need_ you to be mine. I need you..." Matt pushed her nightgown up, splaying his hands over her flat, toned stomach. She was so warm, and so firm under him. She was everything he ever imagined and then some.

Mimi moaned and arched herself up into his hands. He complied and slipped his hand even further up, resting gently on her breast. She gasped and gave a small moan. Matt kneaded her breast gently, before taking his mouth down to hers again. He kissed her long and hard, wanting to make her beg for him. He was demanding, and she met every one of his demands (and then some!).

Their lips parted, both partners breathing hard. Matt grasped at her nightgown and growled, "Off." Mimi giggled but complied. She leaned up and he pulled it off her lithe form and tossed it to the floor. She lay back down, and he beheld her in all her glory. Her breasts were full and perky, both nipples standing erect from his attentions. He instantly attached his mouth to one and began to suckle and nibble. Mimi moaned under him, arching up to his every touch. Matt switched to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention.

Mimi clutched at his shirt, her hands balling to fists in the fabric. She began pulling it off of him, and he let her pull it off his form before returning his attention to her. Her nails raked across his back, but he didn't feel a thing. Her hands slid over his shoulders and took his head to pull him back up to her lips.

As the kiss broke, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Don't stop now, Matt. I need you. Please." Matt nodded fervently and with a shrug was out of his boxers and pulling Mimi's thin red panties off her legs. Before he could do anything more, Mimi's hands reached down and encircled him. His breath caught, and he fell forward onto the bed, quickly turning onto his back as Mimi continued her ministrations.

She stroked and pulled gently along his length, kissing her way down his chest. She swirled her tongue around his bellybutton, receiving a chuckle out of Matt. Her free hand ran down along his hip, dipping into the crease where his hip met the inside of his thigh. Matt sucked his breath in quickly as Mimi's fingers caressed the sensitive skin between his thighs. His breath was ragged and his hands bunched the sheets up around him.

Finally Mimi brought her mouth down on him, and Matt couldn't help but moan in response. Kami-sama, she was perfect. In close to no time at all, Matt was feeling ready. He pulled her head up, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. Mimi smiled down at his countenance feeling rather proud of herself.

"You," Matt croaked between gasps of air, "will be the death of me!"

Mimi giggled before kissing him passionately again. Matt fisted his hands in her hair, loving the way the silky strands slipped through his fingers. Matt felt lightheaded and was sweating, but didn't care. Mimi was gorgeous and all that mattered now.

"Matt...?" Mimi asked. He opened his eyes, which he had closed as she kissed him, and looked up at her. "Take me, please." Matt nodded and flipped them both over. He settled above her at her entrance.

"Mimi, before we do this, I have to know," Matt said carefully. "Are you sure you want this?"

Mimi smiled up at him. "Yes, Matt. I really want this. I want you. I need you. I need to feel... to feel wanted and loved." She felt like she would start crying if he didn't take her soon.

Matt put his forehead down against Mimi's, shaking his head lightly. "Kami-sama, I want you so much. I love you, Mimi. I love you..."

Matt pushed himself into her, losing himself in the sensation of being in her. Mimi's hands wandered over his body, frantically trying to pull him closer. They quickly established a rhythm. As he pumped himself into her further and faster, Mimi began to gasp and moan his name, which he answered with hers.

"Matt..." came her voice. "Go now. Take me now!" Mimi rocked her head back, arching her hips further to allow him to take her as fully as he may. Matt nodded and lost himself in the carnal need to finish. He took her with all his might, wanting to give her everything that was his to give.

They finished together, lay gasping in each other's arms. He poured himself into her as she clenched tighter around him before they collapsed. He rested on her, kissing her neck and shoulders as her hands ran along the length of his back. She wanted him so badly to stay with her forever. She just needed him... always and forever.

"Matt..." she whispered, pulling his head up to look at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much. That was... that was so amazing."

Matt gave her a small chuckle. "It was my pleasure, honestly. Mimi, you are so beautiful." Matt pushed her hair away from her face and ran it through his hands again. "You are so absolutely gorgeous."

They lay together, whispering soft, sweet nothings to each other for what seemed like an instant and eternity together. Matt gently rolled off her, bringing her with him. She rested her head on his chest, feeling the reassuring beat of his heart beneath her. She felt as his chest began to rise and fall regularly as sleep overcame him. Before drifting off to sleep herself, Mimi leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Matt," she whispered. "I think... I think I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to keep it just this scene. I didn't want anything to overshadow or compound it. I'm rather proud of myself, and I really hope you liked it. Please please please review and let me know what you think. REVIEWSYESTHANKYOUPLEASE!**

**-Kess**


	20. All I Could Never Say

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter to get up. Things got really busy around the house, my grandfather got married, and my computer like... uber-crashed. Lol. Oh well. I promise that I'll try and get the next chapter up much sooner. Sorry again!**

**WARNING: This is another LEMON/LIME/THING. Don't read it if you don't want to. Thanks!**

**All I Could Never Say**

Nothing could touch him. Nothing would ever bring him down. Come hell or high water, they were together. Come Michael or Melinda, Matt and Mimi were one.

He smiled down at her sleeping form nestled in his shoulder. Her hair fell gently around her, a long, flowing, honey-colored fan of light. She moaned and snuggled closer to him, her body pressing itself closer to his warmth.

The morning sun splashed across the bed as she slowly began to wake and return to reality. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled a groggy grin that melted his heart.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"Good morning." Matt returned. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to her temple. She gave an appreciative hum, her smile growing wider.

"Matt, I want you to know right now that I have no regrets about last night."

Mimi rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. Matt's expression was an interesting display of joy and surprise.

"Okay... good. I'm glad." He thought for another moment, considering what it would do to him if Mimi _did_ regret the previous night. "Mimi... if you had told me differently... I think- I think I would die."

His gaze lingered on the corners of the ceiling as he felt a wave of hypothetical heartbreak wash over him.

"It's a good thing that I don't, then. I can name quite a few people who would be rather angry at me if I offed you," said Mimi with mock sincerity.

She grinned and gave him a chaste kiss. Then she kissed him again, and again. Each time the kisses grew deeper and more desperate.

Matt pulled her down to him, shifted her fully onto his body, wanting to feel her reassuring weight on him. He was delighted to feel her lips seeking his with just as much need as he felt. They're mouths clashed; their hands roamed.

Matt slid one hand into her luscious locks while the other traveled down her back, over her hip, and took a firm grip on her buttock. Mimi gave a tiny squeal of surprise, and answered it with taking handfuls of Matt's hair and forcing her mouth even more forcefully onto his.

As Matt's hand slid over her naked body, a desperate need filled him. He reached lower and cupped her. She gasped, and Matt took the opportunity to flip them both over. In an instant his mouth clasped itself on her breast, sucking and nibbling while he slipped a finger into her core.

Mimi gasped again, but ended in a loud moan, arching her back to him and grabbing at the sheets. Matt let her breast go, and roughly pulled himself up. He placed his mouth at her ear as he inserted another finger into her.

"Don't be too loud, Meems. Michael might hear you," Matt drawled as Mimi whimpered below him, tossing her head back and forth to grapple against the growing desperation within her.

"Mat!" she gasped. "If you don't want anyone to hear, I highly suggest you use your time wisely and go on with it!" He last words came through her clenched teeth and her hand found Matt's erection.

Matt gave a low rumble before huskily saying, "You always were the smart one."

He quickly positioned himself over her. He brought the hand he'd been using to pleasure her to his lips and licked one of his fingers. "You taste good," he said with a smirk.

Mimi smirked right back at him before pulling his hand down to her own mouth. She took one finger entirely into her mouth, sucking up and down it's length. Matt shuddered above as heart-wrenching lust crashed through him.

He tugged his finger from her glorious mouth. Mimi gazed up at him with a playful but sultry glimmer in her eye. "You're right," she cooed. "I do taste good." She smirked and winked up at Matt, her eyes issuing a challenge Matt was all too happy to take.

"Kami-sama! Mimi..." Matt said as he dropped his head momentarily to her shoulder. A second later he pulled his head back up with a determined look set in his features.

He quickly gathered her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head, leaving her entirely to his mercy. He started down at her, breathing hard.

"Do it, Matt. Please, Matt," Mimi begged, arching her hips to press against his need. Matt groaned audibly and set to work.

He wasn't gentle; he wasn't loving or tender. This was weeks of burning desire finally having reign over the object of his obsession. He was demanding and unforgiving, using her body only as a tool to feel the monster within him.

He was everything she had hoped for. She gladly offered herself up as a sacrifice to the god above her. She was his, and he would have her.

She didn't mind. There was something inherently sexy in being dominated by someone you trust. To be able to see his raw passion and need for her in its truest, basest form. It was carnal, but needed now and again.

Within his dominating was the silent promise of protection. No one would ever hurt her while she was his. He took care of his things, and she was his greatest treasure. He knew best how to make her shine.

As he pounded in and out of her, he felt her body answering his call. He wasn't alone in this; she was there. Together they could satisfy the hunger in their hearts and body. Her hips answered his every move. They were no longer two. Now they were one, joined and working as two parts of on whole to bring about their one desire. Like and ancient relic, repeated every day all across the world, they gave their everything to the idea of "one". Their whole purpose was to reach that single moment in which they both left their binding bodies and fused together in a sense of drowsy euphoria.

They panted and continued their dance, their battle, begging silently to one another to do all they could to take them into that other worldly pleasure. It wasn't long before they both fell off the edge and found themselves in perfect harmony, two becoming one as much as two possibly could.

Matt collapsed onto Mimi, both panting, sweating, and trying to reluctantly find a safe way down from their flight.

Matt pulled out while looking down at Mimi's glazed expression knowing the same expression covered his own visage. He lunged forward and kissed her deeply again.

He put everything he could into that kiss, everything he could never find the words to say out loud.

_I am yours, and you have me completely._

_I would do anything for you. ANYTHING._

_This is more than just sex. This is my entire being needing you, calling you, worshiping you. This is my promise to protect you, shield you, cherish you. _

_This is my plea for your attention, your care, your love. I beg you just to look at me. I need you to see me, to acknowledge me, and to understand this burning. _

_This is my hope for your love in return, and a proclamation of patience to wait for that. _

_This is my love, the enormity of which you could never fathom._

Finally, Matt pulled back and looked pleadingly into her eyes. Could she understand? Did she know what she did to him? The emotion she ripped from him? He thought she did.

She smiled slowly up at him placing her hand tenderly at the nape of his neck. As Matt watched, searched her eyes for the understanding he desperately desired, tears sprang to Mimi's eyes.

He panicked.

"Mimi? Oh, baby, don't cry. Please, honey, don't. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry. I was too rough! Ddi I hurt you? Oh, baby, I'm sorry!" he pleaded, stroking her face. "I'm so sorry, baby, please!" He placed his forehead against hers, wondering just how any of this turned so wrong.

Mimi shook her head, giving a weak giggle. "Oh, Matt," she whispered. "I'm not crying because you did anything wrong. I just... I can't believe that we're... that this... I've never felt like this before. It's the most magnificent thing."

Matt couldn't figure out if she was laughing or crying at this point. He peered down at her in utter confusion.

"Oh, Matt," she said and caressed his face in her hands. "Matt, I love you. I don't know how or when it started, but it's here now... And if you ever leave me... I think... I don't think I could stand it!" Mimi was definitely crying now.

Matt cradled her against him, stroking her hair, and whispering soothing words to her.

"Oh, baby, Mimi... I'm not going _anywhere_. I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave. I love you! I'm here, darling, always. I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere."

Mimi's weeping clamed and hiccups of nervous embarrassment for her momentary breakdown.

"You okay?" Matt asked softly, looking worriedly at her. She nodded. "Okay."

They lay in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying being with one another. Mimi broke the silence first.

"We have to deal with Michael and Melinda again, don't we?"

"Unfortunately."

"Ugh."

Matt gave a chuckle. "Come along then, dearest. It's time to face the day. Why don't you go hop in the shower? I'll have breakfast for you when you're done, okay?"

"That sounds heavenly!" Mimi said as she crawled across the bed and began dressing. Matt followed suit, grudgingly.

Before Mimi left the room, she turned to face Matt again, her hand resting lightly on the doorknob. "I really meant it, you know. When I said 'I love you'. I meant it."

Matt smiled as he crossed the room to her. He pulled her close and whispered into her hair.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So there you have it. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner, but I don't know how soon that will be, unfortunately. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-Kess**


	21. Time Will Tell

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Hullo, all. I'm really sorry that this took so long to get out. You know how I said my computer died last time? Well, I guess that that was really on a practice death... Because now my computer is truly and completely dead. I had to buy a new one, and then we had trouble getting the internet to work. It's been a really annoying, really tiring road. But here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long!!!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 21: Time Will Tell**

Matt did indeed have breakfast ready when Mimi returned from her shower. The think scent of frying bacon lay heavily in the kitchen. Melinda sat at the table with a mug of coffee. She looked up as Mimi entered the room.

Melinda definitely looked as though she had had a rough night. She gave Mimi a tentative smile, but it quickly vanished and never showed in her eyes. She looked like death warmed over, and Mimi took pity on her. She had a feeling that Melinda had done a great deal of growing up in the last 24 hours.

"Uh... Is Michael up yet?" Mimi asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. She was proud that her voice sounded much more steady than she felt.

Matt started to answer her, but Melinda was quicker.

"He's gone. He was gone before any of us were up. He's not answering his cell phone, and the hotel says he's already checked out of his room," she explained with a low, flat tone.

Mimi's heart sank. It wasn't that Michael was gone; she was happy for that (rather exceedingly happy, in fact). Seeing Melinda sitting there looking completely alone and lost and as though she would be sick any moment reminded Mimi all too well of the heartache of being left behind. She too knew how it felt to have Michael run away with her heart.

"Melinda..." Mimi began, but she didn't continue. What could she say? Nothing would reach her in this state.

"It's okay, Mimi. I know. I'm better without him and all of that. I know..." Melinda stared down at her virtually untouched meal. The kitchen fell silent for several long minutes. Only the sounds of Matt making breakfast (as discreetly as possible) could be heard. It was Melinda who broke the silence.

"I'm not scared for me, you know. I'll be fine without that jerk. I mean, I've been really naive in all of this. I thought he loved me... I had myself completely convinced of it. But now...now I can see how stupid I really was...am..."

"Melinda, I know this is going to sound cliché and all that, but I'm going to say it anyway. Don't beat yourself up over this. It's_ not_ your fault. Michael fooled me for five years! You're no the only one he's manipulated for his own benefit. So don't be so hard on yourself," Mimi said, wanting deeply to be able to reach the young blond. She was met with a level, analyzing gaze.

"You know, Mimi, we've never really been friends. We've both had plenty of reasons to dislike one another, but you've been amazingly kind to me through all of this. I mean... Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken charge last night. I think I'll probably remember you the rest of my life for this." Tears stood in Melinda's eyes, but she held her head high, willing them not to fall.

Mimi thought for a moment before answering. "To be honest, I don't think I have a single reason left to not like you. There's a lot more to you than either of us realize, I think. And I think I like that. We might even become real friends this time!"

Melinda couldn't help but give a sniffly giggle at the frank surprise on Mimi's face. "I think I'd like that," she responded.

"You two have no idea how truly endearing this all is. Seriously, you should write a book or something. It would be a best-seller!" Matt teased, joining the girls at the table.

Melinda gave a wry laugh. "Maybe in a couple years or so. You know, when I can think of him without wanting to cry."

Matt's brow furrowed in thought. "Would it help you to know that when I think of Michael, I want to cry too? I mean, I don't pretend that it's for the same reasons you have, but still..."

Melinda flashed Matt a friendly smile. "You two have been so great to me!"

"We know what it's like to have your life upset by Michael. It hurts, but you'll heal," Mimi answered reaching out to pat Melinda's hand.

"I wish it was only me who had to suffer. My child won't know it's father..."

"In this case, that might be a good thing!" Matt said taking a sip of coffee. "Michael is hardly what one would call a good role model."

"Matt!" Mimi chided.

"It's okay, Mimi. He has a point, after all. But... I don't know. Knowing everything I do about him now, I still want him to be in my child's life," Melinda said with a determined expression set on her features. It was almost as thought she was still trying to convincer herself of that.

"Give him time. He'll have to grow up sometime, and he may start feeling the same way you do. I wouldn't really know for certain on this one, but I think that it's rather natural for a mother to want their child's father in the picture," Matt explained encouragingly. Melinda smiled hesitantly.

The smile, however, was short lived. A look of wary uncertainty crossed Melinda's face. A second later, she was in the bathroom throwing up anything in her stomach.

Matt gave Mimi a questioning look. "Hangover?"

Mimi shook her head as she stood from the table with a worried expression. "No. Morning sickness," she said before making her way to the bathroom to help the expecting mother.

Fifteen minutes later, Melinda was back in bed trying to clam her stomach. She had thanked Mimi profusely for all her help, and Mimi found herself quite liking the shaken blond. The idea of being friends with her became more real every minute.

Mimi brought Melinda a cool cloth for her head and started rooting through drawers for some clothes for Melinda to borrow.

"I can't believe how suddenly it comes on sometimes! It was hard to keep it under control at work. The lights are so hot and all those food smells!" Melinda was saying.

Mimi returned to the bed and sat down next to the reclining Melinda. "I'm sure it must have been tough for you. You're in good hands thought. The crew at the station are like a family. They'll take really good care of you. All the girls will fuss over you and ask a thousand questions about the baby! They'll keep you safe and help you out the whole way," Mimi said confidently.

Melinda nodded. "They're such good people."

"You just have to do your best to think positively," Mimi said brightly. "Michael may be an ass, but you still have a baby on the way! You should brag every step of the way. It's a mother's right, you know. To take on a baby by yourself, no less! That's nothing to laugh at. You should be proud of yourself! Besides, if you tell the crew that Michael's the father, they'll make his life a living hell for you until he gets that butt of his in gear!" Mimi laughed.

Melinda gave a giggle and pressed her hand to her lower abdomen.

Mimi smiled down at her. "So now we get to practice the answering of all those questions! To start with, how far along are you?"

"About 12 weeks," Melinda said with a gigantic smile. "My stomach is starting to get tighter. I'm _just_ starting to show."

"How exciting!" Mimi exclaimed (and meant it!). "I guess you don't know the gender yet, huh?"

"Actually, I do! There's a really simple DNA test they can do now. You can know the baby's gender by week 7!" Melinda explained readily.

"Really? Sooo, what is it?" Mimi asked.

Another grin overtook Melinda's face. "A boy."

"Awwwww!" Mimi cooed with an answering smile. Melinda burst with happy giggles. "That settles it!" Mimi declared. "We're going shopping for baby clothes! And I'm buying everything; I insist!"

"Mimi, you really don't need to do that," Melinda pleaded.

"Nonsense!" Mimi was having none of that. She would never be able to admit it to Melinda, but Mimi felt more than a bit guilty for how things turned out for the young American. It wasn't actually Mimi's fault, of course, but Mimi still felt bad about it. It never hurt to be kind to someone in need, and Mimi was ashamed for her bad attitude towards Melinda in the past.

The more she thought about it, the more Mimi felt she was doing the right thing by reaching out to her ex-rival. Melinda's current situation was harder than it seemed at first glance. Not only had the man she loved abandoned her while she was pregnant with his child, but she was also in a totally foreign country. Melinda had never been to Japan before, so she had no friends here and didn't speak a word of the language.

To say that she was lost right now seemed to be more than metaphoric language. She really had lost her way, and she needed support right now more than she ever had in her life. Given what had happened to her, leaving her alone could very well be dangerous.

Mimi decided that she would take it upon herself to see to Melinda. It would be awkward at first, but she felt it was something she had to do. She liked to think of herself as a good person, and Melinda was desperately in need. It wouldn't hurt Mimi any at all to help her. Besides, now that Melinda had dropped the "pretty, but entirely empty-headed" act, she was quite likable. And she couldn't really say that they had nothing in common!

"Besides," Mimi stated trying to quell Melinda's protests, "I have another friend who's expecting. This will be the perfect opportunity to scope out the best baby gifts!"

Melinda smiled at Mimi with her heart in her eyes. "I guess it would be neat to have some baby clothes from another country..."

"That's the spirit!" Mimi exclaimed. "When you feel up to it, take a nice long bath. You can wear these clothes and I put fresh towels in the bathroom for you. When you're ready, we'll go shopping for mommy and baby both!"

Melinda nodded. "Thank you, Mimi. Really, thank you so much." Melinda looked as though she might cry again, but she didn't. She _did_ give Mimi a big hug, which Mimi happily returned.

"It'll be okay, Melinda. I promise."

"I just feel..." Melinda trailed off, her fingers absently picking at the blankets on the bed.

"Broken. Like you'll never be the same. You might be able to gather all the pieces, but they'll never fit back together again like you were before. There will be... Sharp edges...and gaps..." Mimi's eyes stared at the bedroom wall, seeing nothing as she contemplated the heart wrenching ache.

"That's exactly it," Melinda admitted quietly, her voice just barely a whisper.

Mimi shook her thoughts free. She considered Melinda for a moment before taking her hand. "It gets better. You won't be the same, but you'll heal. You won't need those old pieces anymore. You just sort of... Find new ones. Better ones. You're you, but different, and hopefully better for it. But it takes time."

After a few more encouraging words, Mimi quietly left Melinda alone to rest.

* * *

She found herself very quickly in Matt's room, bawling her eyes out. Her whole body shook as the sobs heaved within her. Where had this come from so suddenly? The pain of loss and desertion was overpowering every other emotion she had. She did the best she could not to make any noise. She didn't want to disturb Melinda or make her worry.

Matt came in a few minutes later, and Mimi found herself immediately wrapped in his arms. He whispered into her ear, but she couldn't make out his words over the sound of her own cries. Matt was patient. He let her cry it out. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Mimi needed this. She needed to get it out of her system. Melinda was sure to have brought a lot of emotions back that Mimi would rather not have to deal with. But they were here now, and she was forced to confront them in a painfully direct and head-on manner. She deserved to have a good cry.

Minutes passed, or maybe it was hours. Mimi couldn't be sure. But her crying subsided, and she tried to explain things to Matt.

"Matt... I've been so horrible to that girl before, and now... She needs someone now. And she's in a whole different country! She doesn't know anyone here! We're all she has. Just think what's waiting for her back in America. To have to face all those people and tell them that she's pregnant, and alone in the whole ordeal! That must be terrifying! If she gets depressed... It would be _so_ easy for her to get depressed right now. She has _got_ to feel _so_ alone...

"I know that I've said really harsh things about her... But Matt, I want to help her! I want something good to come of this... Not just for her, but for me too. We _both_ need something good to come out of this. We've both been jilted, and she's got the face raising a baby that her lover doesn't want. I want... I want to be her friend, Matt. I want to take care of her. I want to be her big sister. I want to be able to listen to her, to show her that she can live again after this. I just... I want to help.

"Does that make any sense?" Mimi wiped the tears from her face and sniffed audibly.

Matt smiled kindly. He brushed the hair out of Mimi's face and hooked the long locks gently behind her ears. He rested his hand along her cheek, and she leaned into it's warmth.

"I won't pretend to understand all of it. It's a pretty extreme 180 you're doing here, but I can tell that this is important to you. I know... Well, it's pretty obvious that you still have some issues when it comes to Michael. That's understandable, mind you. I'm not saying that you're crazy or anything, but... I just think that you need this. Maybe this is what you both need. This might be the only way for you both to heal. You and Melinda have gone through absolute hell because of this man. Your situations were both complicated and different, but they both led to hurt." Matt looked his lover in the eye, and fell in love with her all over again.

"I may not understand it all, Meems, but I do know this: You are a wonderful person. You're kind and caring. You're showing so much warmth to that poor girl. And that's what she needs most. She needs a kind friend. She needs _you_, baby. I don't think I could ever be more proud of you." Matt leaned forward, placed a light kiss on Mimi's forehead, and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Thank you, Matt. Thank you for all of this. I think I have to ask you a favor though," Mimi said as she pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"Okay. What do you need?" Matt asked, slightly worried.

Mimi took a deep breath. "I want... Well, I want Melinda to feel safe and wanted somewhere. I don't want to send her off to America to be locked up all by herself in her apartment or whatever. So I guess... I guess I want to offer her a place to stay," she finished quietly.

Matt considered this for a long moment. "Well, I guess that's okay. I mean, it's not like we don't have the room. Well, you'd have to be stuck in here with me so she could have you bed. I know that's asking a lot of you. I'm sure it's a very big burden on someone as delicate as yourself, but I'm afraid that's a sacrifice you'll have to make, Mimi," Matt chided teasingly.

Mimi giggled and hit Matt lightly on the arm. "I think I can handle it, but thanks for all your concern," she returned loftily. She rolled her eyes in mock frustration with her dear love.

A few quiet moments passed, and Mimi leaned forward and kissed Matt lightly. "I love you, you know."

Matt smiled and kissed her nose. "I know," he said. "I think you're doing the right thing, Mimi. I think Melinda is has changed. I really think... Well, when I was talking to her while you were in the shower... I don't know. It's just like I was talking to any of our other friends. I think she hid herself behind this persona of everyone else's expectations. They thought she would be ditsy, so she acted ditsy. But she's really very intelligent. Did you know that she has a degree in business management? I don't know how she got so lost in her life, but she's getting back to her own path. I'm all for helping her with that. She's a good kid."

Mimi cocked her head to one side as she considered what Matt had said. "You know, I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

"Oh yeah?'

"Yeah."

"And what's that?"

"You have a very caring nature. You always seem to take care of people so well. I guess that's what really drew me to you..." Mimi finished, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's like you radiate safety. This big-brother kind of thing."

Matt chuckled. "You saying you need to be taken care of, Meems?"

Mimi huffed and glared Matt down. "Don't go there." Mimi stood and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know that I'm not that helpless. I carry on just fine without you, you know."

"Of course you do."

"Oh Matt? Can you get some towels out of the hall closet for Melinda? The shelf is too high. I can't reach."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to take the story at this point, and I wrestled with it for a good long while. I finally decided on this course of action because the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like what Mimi would do. I really want to be true to the characters. Both are very caring people underneath their outer appearances. And Mimi and Melinda really are A LOT alike if you think about it. But yeah... I look forward to doing more with these characters. I hope you liked it. I'll try to post more soon. **

**REVIEW? YESTHANKYOUPLEASE!!!!**


	22. Long Road Home Melinda's Chapter

**Fragments of Me**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Okay. This chapter is going to deal mainly with Melinda as I kind of close her plotline. So there's not going to be a ton of Matt and Mimi in here because I really want to pull Melinda's character to the forefront given her particular situations. Sorry if it disappoints you. L The good news is that the next chapter is entirely Matt and Mimi, and the last chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

**The Long Road Home (Melinda's Chapter)**

Two weeks had passed. Michael was still nowhere to be found. He'd been into work, but never returned any calls. He was in America, but doing everything in his power to ignore the situation. Everyone had tried to get a hold of him. They all left several messages begging for him to "just call me back, okay?", but he still firmly refused to return any call.

Melinda was getting more confident by the day. She had accepted Matt and Mimi's offer to stay with them in Japan. They studio wasn't happy with her extended absence, but they encouraged her to do what she needed to get better.

Over the past couple weeks, Mimi and Melinda had grown quite close. Melinda seemed to have become one of the family almost overnight. The more they talked, the more the girls realized how much they had in common.

Beyond them both having made the mistake called "Michael", they both had similar backgrounds. Melinda had been born well-to-do, just like Mimi had. She even had to deal with the battle to make people see past the "rich parents' baby" stereotype that is so often associated with content, rich children.

They both had taken on the role of the cute, bubbly, and hopelessly ditsy girl in their group of friends. Melinda insisted that she did it only because her friends seemed to expect it of her. Mimi, on the other hand, had to admit that at least _some_ of her childhood had in fact been surmounted by extreme naiveté. She had been sheltered, to say the least.

Mimi was delighted to discover that Melinda had an unnaturally quick wit and a grand sense of humor. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly, but in reality, Melinda had just as many lows as she had highs.

For the first few days, Matt and Mimi had been wonderfully attentive and diverting. As time marched forward, however, the situation demanded her attention. Often a call from her parents or the television station would send her into hours of anxiety ridden depression. As each day passed, her life in America was pushed further and further into the light.

It was obvious that she'd have to go back eventually. Her whole life was there. She tried to tell herself that she could do just what Mimi had done after Michael had left her. She could just leave her life in America behind and run away to this beautiful country. She could surround herself in a different culture and forget everything she had left behind.

Reality, however, was brutal. As much as she tried to convince herself that their situations were the same, there were some very big differences. Mimi had lost her job while Melinda's was still waiting for her. Mimi was Japanese; Japan was home for her. Melinda had been born and raised in New York City. It wasn't that she couldn't learn, but to her, "home" still meant America.

Mimi had friends to run to in Japan, to lean on for support. Melinda was hanging onto Matt and Mimi like a lifeline. While they did everything they could to help her, she knew that they expected her to go back. This was their life, and she was just a guest. She would likely be friends with them all her life at this point, and they would always keep their door open to her. The fact remained however that she had people waiting for her, even depending on her back in New York.

Her mother had called that morning to ask how she was doing. While it was good to know that people missed her, wanting her to return to them, she also felt disconcerted. Each well mean "I miss you" seemed to give a heartless tug on her being, yanking her back to her own reality.

She had even talked to her stepfather. He and she had never really gotten on very well, and he was particularly irate when Melinda had announced that she was pregnant out of wedlock. He hadn't exactly apologized, but he had stiffly told her to take care of herself before handing the phone off to Melinda's 6-year-old half-sister, Abigail.

Abigail had been the deciding factor in Melinda's decision to return to the States. She loved her sister dearly. Abigail had told her about everything she had accomplished in school in Melinda's absence. She even told Melinda about Career Day and all the different parents' jobs (tactfully not mentioning that Melinda had _promised_ to come in and talk to her second grade class. Melinda felt horrible about disappointing Abby. She knew that her mother and stepfather wouldn't even consider going to a children's school to speak. They were too busy running the firm. Facing parenthood herself, Melinda decided that she absolutely would go back. She was missing far too much.

Now that it was decided she would go back, all that was left was to decide _when_.

She wasn't sure she was strong enough to face it yet. Here in Japan, Melinda could just fade into the woodwork for the first time in her life. In America she was a celebrity and was constantly in the public's eye. It was nice to b e able to live without having every aspect of her life analyzed. She could do whatever she wanted without worrying about who was watching.

Enough of this! It was thoughts like _that_ that were making it so hard to return to New York.

With an exasperated sigh, Melinda turned off the TV she hadn't even been watching. She needed to get out of the apartment. She needed time to think and build up her courage. Some fresh air and a walk through the park would do her good. Maybe she'd try to call Michael again. If she could just _talk_ to him...

"Mimi? Matt?" she called as she walked back to her (Mimi's) bedroom to fetch her jacket and umbrella. It looked suspiciously like rain.

"Yeah? We're in the kitchen!" came the answering shout.

Melinda found her way back to the front of the apartment. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going for a walk, okay?"

Mimi's brow furrowed. "It's supposed to rain."

Melinda held up her umbrella. "It's okay. I like the rain. It's not my night to make dinner, is it?"

"No," Matt answered. "That delight falls to Mimi tonight. You have my permission to go," he teased.

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness," she retorted, her voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Matt flashed a huge grin at her and winked. Melinda just rolled her eyes.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Mimi asked opening the fridge.

"Probably not in time, no," Melinda admitted. "Don't worry about fixing anything for me. I'll get something while I'm out."

"You sure? Mimi won't mind making you anything, will you, Meems?" Matt asked.

"You're about two words away from being hit," Mimi said glaring at Matt.

While Matt quickly removed himself from Mimi's pummeling range, Mimi assured Melinda that she wouldn't mind making her something.

"No, it's okay. Well... Maybe some dessert if you make any, but nothing else. I think that street-side ramen shop is calling my name," she said with a laugh.

"Ah. That must be one of those pregnancy cravings for terrible, fattening food. Anyone who's eaten there knows you don't go there willingly," Matt said as he attempted to dodge Mimi's blow to his head with a wooden spoon. He failed.

"Ow!"

"You had it coming, and you know it!" Mimi scolded the tall man. Turning back to Melinda she asked, "Do you have enough yen?" They had given her some Japanese currency when she had decided to stay with them so she could buy anything she might need.

"Yeah, I have enough. See you too later. Oh, and try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"

As Melinda walked to the door, she heard Matt grumble something about "too many female hormones floating around this place." As the door shut behind her, she clearly heard Mimi's rather loud (and quite possibly painful) assault of retaliation.

* * *

After a nice, relatively quiet dinner, Matt and Mimi curled up together on the living room couch. They didn't turn on the TV. Instead they just took advantage of their alone time and got caught up with one another. Between Matt's job, the crazy hours of Mimi's photo shoots, and Melinda at the apartment all the time, they hadn't had a lot of time together in the last while.

Once the small talk of work and the various going-ons of their various friends had passed, the discussion turned to the topic on everyone's mind- Melinda and her departure.

"I think she's reluctant to go," Matt said.

"Well, obviously. I'm just wondering if the time has come to start encouraging her to go back State-side," Mimi said as she nibbled her bottom lip.

Matt sighed. "You might be right about that. I mean, we've done everything we can for her, but lately I get the feeling that we're more of a hideout to her than anything else..." Matt spoke slowly, not sure how Mimi would react to his assessment of the situation.

"I don't think she thinks that," Mimi disagreed. "At least, she doesn't think that consciously. I think I understand what you're getting at though."

Matt nodded and continued his explanation. "I don't mean to say she's using us. It's just that... She need time away from things to regroup. We've given her that and all of our support but..."

"But what she needs now is the support she had back home. She'll be taken care of and she'll get back on her own two feet in no time. She just has to work up the nerve to take the leap of faith," Mimi finished for him.

"Exactly," he responded. After a few moments' pause he said, "You know, I think I'm going to miss her."

Mimi smiled gently. "Me too. Me too." She snuggled further into Matt's arms, trying to shake the empty feeling the thought of Melinda leaving had created.

* * *

Five days later, Matt and Mimi drove Melinda to the airport to see her off. The parting was teary and full of embarrassed giggles. Melinda promised to keep in touch and send them pictures of her baby when the time came. Mimi and Matt promised to come to visit after the baby was born.

As they stood at the gate to Melinda's flight, Melinda said her last goodbyes.

"I really would have screwed this up if it hadn't been for you two. I wish there were words enough to describe everything I feel." Melinda did her best to hold back her tears. "You know, I thought about it for a really long time, and I realized that if it weren't for your kindness and support, I probably would have had an abortion and gone running back to Michael. I would have regretted that for the rest of my life.

"Up until recently, no one but the two of you has really supported me and my child. I thought about what I could give you to make it up to you..."

"No!" Mimi cried as she took her friend's hands in her own. "You don't have to give us anything. We just want you to be happy." Matt put his hands on Mimi's shoulders as he peered over her head at Melinda. He gave his silent enforcement of Mimi's declaration.

"I want to do this, Mimi. But I couldn't think of what to get you. Finally, I realized that the best thing I had to give you was a part in the life you saved," Melinda explained.

She continued as the looks on her friends' faces grew increasingly interested. "I wanted to name my baby...my _son_, after his father, but he's not around. And naming a child after the man who wanted me to get rid of it... That just seems wrong. So, I'd like to call my son Matthew instead."

At Matt's astonished face, Melinda rushed on before they could interrupt. "And Mimi, my baby sister is too young to be a godmother, so I'm afraid that duty must fall to you. This is all assuming you both agree, of course."

Mimi was definitely crying now. She didn't trust herself to speak, but she nodded fervently and pulled Melinda into a tight embrace just as the boarding call for her flight sounded.

"You do us a great honor, Melinda. We'd love to be a part of you're son's life. Thank you," Matt said quietly. His eyes sparkled with merry mirth.

After a few more hasty goodbyes, last minute hugs, and promises to keep up with one another, Melinda walked to her loading bay and began her journey back to America and, not only the life she had left behind, but the life she was determined to make.

* * *

**A/N: Bye-bye, Melinda! The last chapter is up next! What will it bring for our wonderful couple? It's going to jump ahead in time a bit, but not by much. Some last minute realizations will be spoken and talked out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really just wanted to pull Melinda into a hopeful position before I shut the door on her subplot. J **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
